


Burned Out

by EnidZsasz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABO, Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Cockwarming, Costume, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drunk/High Sex, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Episode: s03e03 The Painted Lady, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, First Time, Glory Hole, God that is a lot of tags, Katara - Freeform, Kinks, Kinktober, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay, Piercings, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Threesome, Toys, Zuko Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, Zutara Kinktober month, Zutara Month, breath play, lap dance, sixty nine, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Zuko and Katara having a lot of fun this month!





	1. Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Some are going to be modern Au's and some are not.

She frowned at him as she waited for Zuko to actually have some time. Like everyone else he was busy, but she was waiting. Eventually he came in looking just as harried as usual. But she did catch the 'all hail the firelord' as he entered. Katara smirked watching him as he didn't appear to know she was here. He pulled off the crown and then the tie in it and started to at least get the heavy robes off him before she cleared her throat. He froze, and then ogled back to her before he quickly pulled the robes back over his body. She burst into a nervous laugh as he stared at her. 

"Kat-katara what are you doing here?" he asked her. She took a steadying breath in and tried to look composed. 

"Um... Are we alone?" she asked back and he blinked before heading to the door and snapping quickly towards two guards. They left fast, like a Armidillo bear was chasing after them. She let out a breath and smoothed her dress down over her knees. 

"What is it? What's the problem? Do we need to-" he stalled as she stood and stalked over to him. She touched his chest and he backed up against a wall. 

"I need you." She told him. He swallowed down, staring at her blinking. 

"Need, for what?" he demanded harshly, and then slipped out and away from her just before she could put her other hand hand on his chest. He pulled off the formal robe off him and tossed it against a desk. Katara sighed, all her thoughts about how this was going wasn't good. 

_'Just tell him you need him and he'll get the picture.' _Toph had said, just begining to set up her mental bending school. Katara turned back to Zuko, who shuffled some papers on his desk and then settled behind it to start on coresponces. 

"This was so stupid." Katara said aloud and he looked to her. "Do you mind if I do things my way?" she asked him he blinked to her confused for a moment. 

"Do I mind? What is this about?" he asked her. Katara put her hand to her face and lamented the complicated ways firebenders actually courted each other. In the Southern Water Tribe it was simply, 'hey guess what? we are going to spend the winter together and have lots of sweaty fun' and that was it. "If it makes you feel better, and tell me what is happening, then do so." She sighed in relief. 

"Do you even know how hard I've been TRYING?" she demanded him. He stalled just about to grab a pen. "Are you stupid are just dense?" she asked. He glared at her, and she raked her hands through her hair, taking it down in front of him. His back when straight as the sheaf of papers went limp in his hands. "In the water tribe things are so much simpler!" she accused him pointing a finger at him. He looked confused for a moment longer then she started to take off the 'formal' water tribe robes on her. They weren't as complicated as the Fire Lords robes, or some of the courtly costumes of the nobles here. Simply cut, they were white and blue and she stood out against the red, black, orange, and all the colors of flame there was. 

"Kat-" he tried but she held up a hand and he went quiet. If this was one of the poles, just removing a single layer would have her freezing but here it felt wonderful. It was always hot and always making her sweat and just feel utterly out of place. 

"My way is so much easier." she told him and finally got off the last ridiculous layer. Katara didn't care for all the very much frivolous undergarments. She had watched as her 'trainer' as it were was fitted in. At least three layers including the undergarments, and then she was put into the water tribe variant of them. It had been more then just generations since anyone from the water tribe visited. Made a 'state' visit as it were. It had much to ado about her, and she caused a mild stir. Because she was allowed to 'dress' herself, Katara had decided to go without that first layer. 

He was caught staring at her face his own face going red as he didn't breath in. She took a step towards him, finally feeling less hot. She was naked in front of him, and he kept trying to keep his eyes on her face. "Much simpler. Would you spend the winter with me?" she asked him, leaning over the desk to grab his hand. A electric shock went through him, and very fast his eyes tracked down her body. Then fast, he moved, his hip bumping into the desk and crashing down all the pens and papers off it as he came around it. She laughed out the last of the high nerves in her system, and he paused a hand going on her hip, hot and burning. 

"Are...you," he tried to say something else but she rose a hand and touched his cheek, before kissing him. That feeling of electricity ran into her sending her nerves on edge. He let out a breath, steam coming out. She giggled at it letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

"MUCH simpler right?" she gasped in staring up at him. She could actually see the realization dawn on him, like fireworks going off over the city. 

"But... you, Kat, I..." she shut him up with another kiss. After she realized that she did like him, and most definitely wanted to 'spend the winter' with him Katara sought out someone who could teach her about courting in the Fire nation. After sending him a fire lily, and nothing came of it, the teacher told her to step up the game, and finally, finally she got to meet with him. She was supposed to make some poetry, some clever euphemisms. He ran a hand down her side, to the small of her back then to her rump. The other which had been limp now roamed up her arm, and groped her. He kissed her, moving pressing her up against the desk. She put her hands on his chest and pulled open his robes, he was still wearing a simple shirt under them, and she frowned in distaste at that. 

"Do you HAVE to wear all these things?" she demanded him, he stalled touching her. Faster then he moved before he had them off and both of them were naked. Katara hoped up to the edge of the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She parted her legs one curling around his hip and drawing him forwards. Katara had seen naked men before, in the water tribe everyone bathed with each other, but it didn't prepare her for looking at him fully naked. Or the fact that his penis was erect as he got closer to her, and their private parts met. A shiver went through her, and she moaned with the feeling of his dick pressing against her abdomen and cleft. 

"Are you, are you sure?" he asked her. Katara kissed him his hands roamed down the sides of her thighs. Still that high electric feeling was coming from him, like static only not anywhere painful. 

"Do you really need to keep asking?" she shot back and laughed, his hand roamed back up to her side tickling her. In the minute thrashing of that, she got everything else off the desk that there was on it. "As if I want anyone else." the admission stalled him, and then her. 

"You... never?" he asked her, and she grimaced into the side of his neck. 

"Why have you?" he flinched and she then smiled. 

"I... got... schooling." he admitted and slumped down resting his forehead on her shoulder. "It was embarrassing, uncle Iroh he..." she bit into his shoulder making him yelp. She didn't leave teeth marks but it was enough to break him out of whatever could stop this from happening. 

"I want you, isnt that enough?" She asked him. He nodded and they went back to kissing, but he was going down lower kissing her neck, then her chest and it wasnt until he was bent over kissing her belly button that she realized his intentions. 

A trail of nervous fear entered her making her swallow thickly. "Its... tradition to ask three times." He told her and went down on his knees in front of her. Katara whimpered as he kissed her thigh. 

"Do you really need to ask again?" Dhe breathed out and he finally chuckled. She flushed as she relaxed on top of the desk, as much as one could, and as he stared at her. Slowly he kissed the front, which embarassing enough as it was, the teacher had told her it was normal for ladies to shave everything say for the hair on her head. 

Katara let out a moan shaking. "No, I dont think so." She let out another nervous giggle before he ran a tongue through her folds. 

"Spirits," she moaned with the feeling. She slumped down her head not supported by the desk as the pleasure ran through her making her go limp. He didnt stop at all, and she felt it rise and then pitch up as one of his fingers entered her. "Zuko..." she breathed out, and then her whole body shivered just before she rose to a final peak. 

Katara could feel her tense, and aching muscles clentch down around his finger as he pulled back. Going back up and then kissed her stomach. She could feel the hot press of his dick against her which was still clenching in the aftermath. She ran a hand through his hair pulling it out of the top knot, and then drawing him back up to kiss her. 

"Its... going to hurt." She just kissed him at a loss for words. She heard him swallow, before he pulled his hios back just a little. Katara pushed herself up to her eblows to watch in a facinated. He seemed to cringe just a little when he put his hand on himself, then on her hip to steady himself. 

"Spirits just do it." She told him, one arm around a wiry shoulder and the other fisting on a pec. Slowly he pressed against her entrance and she felt a blast of pain as her unused muscles parted away from him. She clutched to him as it raced through her and then met its end in a burning throb of pain. 

She let a breath out, feeling the strangest, and good feeling of fullness as their hips met. He kissed her gently hand combing through her hair as she relaxed back against the desk. "You're not stopping are you?" She demanded him, and finally, finally he started moving inside of her. 

It did hurt with every movment, but she didnt much care. Whatever pain was there would promise to become pleasure down the road. He was going slowly one hand groping her, and rolling a nipple between his fingers making it harden into a aching point. Katara again at a loss for words found a small support in the desgin of the desk and canted into him. Her toes digging into the framework to do so. He let out a low moan into her lips. 

Another hand traveled down, and started to rub against her. Whatever pain that had decided to stay was blasted back with the shock of pleasure. Her leg kicked weakly out. Zuko began to move faster and she breathed out a moan with him. Katara was sure at least someone heard them at leadt at some point. She started to cry out with each plunge into her. Until finally out of breath she cooed out his name and he stalled with a jerk of his hips. 

A hot sensation filled her, a liquid warm like a bath. He put his hands on either side of her going weak on top of her. But unlike her boneless with the throbs of pleasure and the lingering traces of leftover pain he stayed standing. Kissing her cheeks, her neck, her breasts until finally things cooled down and they found themselves in the awkward aftermath. 

"Im... im supposed to tuck you into a bed." He admitted as he helped her into her robes. Katara laughed at him. 

"Seriously? In the water tribe the most tucking is into a bag, each person their own. With holes..." that had him laughing. Leaning down over her from behind his arms around her. 

"Maybe later?" He questioned. Katara leaned back into him raising her hand and touching his cheek. "Spirits I am stupid..." 

"Well you got it pretty quick when I was naked." She replied and he chuckled. 

"That is hard to miss." Katara turned in his arms and kissed him 

"Well there is still time before dinner, you could always tuck me in after that." He flushed and sputtered for a moment. She felt a satisfaction that held nothing to do with sex. Seeing the firelord at a complete loss and like this was a pleasure. 

"I invite you... to dine at my table then." The told her formally, regaining his composure. She giggled kissing his cheek. 

"Can't I dine under it?" She asked him in a whisper. His jaw shut audibly and steam, or smoke started to emit from the corners of his lips. 

"Katara please, where you even learn these things?" 

"The fire bending masters of candle making. It's in your library. They have very useful pictures." She teased. His face went red, until he laughed again. "Lots of diagrams." 

"I would much rather read that then Opening the buds of the dangerous maneating flower or the Fire Nation." She burst into a laugh and held onto him as he joined in. 


	2. A dance of fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets a lap dance and more from a masked stranger during her bachelorette party.

Katara was sure she would be a nervous wreck if Suki, or Toph would let her think for a moment. She wasnt granted such a pleasure since she was busy playing 'truth or dare sex'. "Spirits what is your best kink or spend fifteen minutes topless." she griped. Toph laughed as Suki ordered some pizza. 

"Well?" Toph asked waiting with a wide grin. "You've got nothing to hide from me." Toph laughed. 

"Fine, masked guys. Like halloween stuff. Maybe with a body suit." She answered and took another shot of vodka. She was already buzed and this game was not helping in the slightest. 

"What a weirdo." Toph replied and in return Katara tossed the pillow on her lap at the blind girl. "Now your assaulting the disabled! Time to get your medical license revoked!" Both went into a short fit of laughter. 

"I havent even graduated yet, so you cant sue me for malpractice!" Katara replied and smiled as Suki came back in to join in for another round for cards. Toph went out for what seemed like a long time, but by the third round Katara was tipsy and didnt much care. 

She relaxed, feeling full and tispy enough to forget her resignation to become married. He had proposed in front of her at GranGrans birthday and she had hardly ever seen her so happy. Accepting it with only a sigh of regret. 

"What was the best sex in your life, or lick your friends boob." Katara read and gave Suki an apraising look. Suki flushed and grabbed her chest making Katara sigh. "Zuko." She stated flately. Toph and Suki went silent. As most people did when talking about him or his family. 

His father went to jail for arson when he set fire to the family home. Nearly killing his entire family. Zuko and her had been on a date at the time, but they ran back and he saved his sister. But couldnt save his mother. He suffered from burns, and while he was in the hospital he broke up with her. 

Then, as soon as his father was in jail he dropped off the map, she hadn't heard a word from him or even his sister for years. It was like he only ever existed in her head and memories. She only knew he was alive, and there were half a dozen rumors he had killed himself. Toph reached her hand out and took one of her waiting shots.

"Spirits you're a mood killer." Toph told her, Suki frowned. 

"Seriously? You still like him after he screamed at you just for trying to help him?" Katara glared to her. 

"He was hurting, in pain, and his mom died, cause his father was a psychopath. You tell me you'd be sane after all of that." They both went quiet and both took another shot. It was then the doorbell rang and Toph got up. 

"THANK Sprits!" she said and went to the door. Katara turned to her but Suki tapped the table prompting Katara to take another card. 

"Lick your own boob or tell everyone one thing you hate about your lover." she stated and frowned. "I hate... how he wont even kiss me." she said and Suki put her hand to her face. "He's just... not... fuck." Katara said and took a shot. "he thinks we had sex but he just passed out drunk on me so I just left him there. Then the bastard spends two years looking for me, and then FINDS ME, at GranGran's BIRTHDAY to propose to me!" she flung up her hands. "She was just so happy I moved on, and thought I set it all up. But seriously... spirits." Katara forgoed a shot and instead swigged out of the bottle. Toph finally came back with a smile. 

"Finally, look he's got to spend a few minutes setting up but He'll be done. Then you go in when the music starts party killer." Katara gaped to her. 

"WHAT?" Katara stood at Toph's smirk. 

"I hired a stripper because you killed the party. Now you enjoy a lap dance while me and Suki get drunk and have the real fun." Toph sat down as Katara tried to make a rebuttal or reply. "Also its non-refundable so if you don't want to waste the three hundred bucks then you need to get out there." She snapped to her feet and tried to become less drunk. Who knows what would happen, probably if able to she'd sleep with the stripper. Or grope them, very much both. 

The music started up and Suki looked to her expectantly. Katara let out a breath and headed towards the music, even though she knew this was a bad idea. Though it was appealing in the way of 'hey sorry I fucked a random guy lets call off the engagement' way. So she paused in front of the door and pushed it open the way through, currently his back was to her, and she settled down on the edge of her bed. He had set up a small weighted stripper pole, and a small 'boom box' that was currently putting out a synth music. 

She got a prime view of his rump, which was all covered by a black spandex body suit. It hugged his lean frame and she had to fight not to actually raise her hand and grope him by clenching her hands against the edge of the bed. He seemed to finally notice that, and turned to her with what felt like a smirk. But he was wearing a blue Oni mace with a grinning face, so she couldn't see his face. He stalled staring at her and she blinked flushing as she stared at his feet. "Look, I swear I was only looking." she told him and flushed further. 

"K-Okay." he said and cleared his throat. "So I heard from the other lady that you like masks? That's what I do." he told her voice a little different then when he said 'okay'. She felt his hand on her cheek. Making her look up at him. "Look at how pretty you st-are." she narrowed her eyes at him but was quieted as he pulled away and started dancing. Katara found herself fully enjoying it. The way he moved spoke of someone who was well practiced and probably did a lot of yoga. He stopped for a moment to rest, and she was afraid for a moment when he leaned over her that he was going to start something she wanted. 

"Do... you do this often?" she asked him as he turned away from her to take a drink from a bottle of water. She was a bit peeved he didn't want his face seen, bit otherwise she had played the good part. Not trying to touch him. 

"Yes, lots of ladies like the mask thing." he told her, voice going low and sultry. "I mean lots of them talk to." he touched her shoulder and she stared up at the eyes of the mask. She still felt tipsy. "When are you getting married?" he prompted. 

"I don't know." she put her hands into her face and let out a frustrated sob. "Spirits fuck me. I didn't want to say YES. The bastard jumped me and GranGran looked so happy I actually stopped hoping Zuko would come back to me." she sobbed out and he froze his hand still on her shoulder. "I miss him so much." she admitted. "I didn't really want to leave him alone, but after all that shit... I waited for him. But he just... fucking LEFT." he was crouching down in front of her as she vented out everything. "Spirits I didn't even change my number, hoping he'd text or call and I could yell at him." 

"This... Zuko your boyfriend?" He asked she felt a smile pull at her lips. Then forced a frown to her features. 

"He... used to be. He went through some pretty bad stuff, and I wanted to be there for him, but he didn't want me there." she rubbed her arms. "Toph and Suki are right I'm such a stupid mood killer. You can leave its okay." she moved to stand but he took her hand and squeezed it. 

"Its okay Katara, I'm sure he... um... is very stupid." he replied pausing. She chuckled. 

"Spirits no." she sniffed and smiled. "I mean, he was very smart, just kinda a prick, but not in a bad way. I... decided to become a doctor for him. I'm specializing in burns so... I want to see him again. I want him to just know that I still fucking, care. You know. But, the bastard just fucking VANISHED like he didn't give a shit about me." he swallowed. 

"May... be he thought he was a bastard and deserved nothing?" he said awkwardly. She scoffed and leaned back pulling away from him. 

"Its not like that, I care about him, and seriously. I don't care his father was an evil bastard. He should have gotten the death penalty for what he tried to do, and what he did." she said. "If I was able to, I'd kill him for sure, no questions asked." the guy stood, and drummed his fingers against his cheek, or rather the side of the mask. "I spent years waiting for him, but I... I don't want to just move on. Fuck can I SAY I slept with you so I can get out of marriage? I mean this guy thinks we slept together and I was 'untouched' so he made it his mission to find me. Fuck, as if I would be a virgin with Zuko around." she grinned and let out a small laugh. 

"What if he... was right here what would you do?" he asked and then cringed. Katara frowned at him. 

"Slap him, then hug him, probably cry... a lot." she answered and then watched him as he removed the mask. She didn't have to blink to remember that face. Even half burned, with shorter hair, she knew who it was. He set the mask down and rubbed the back of his head, pulling down the hood of the body suit. First she was angry, next she was relieved, and then next she was scared. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." she let out. 

"I'm so sorry Kat." he told her staring down. She stood up reaching out and touched his shoulder. "I... really should have called." he flinched, and hung his head. She slapped herself, making him cringe until he realized she had slapped herself. There was a bright flare of pain, and she knew she wasn't dreaming. 

"Are... you okay?" she asked him choking up. He grimaced, looking away from her. 

"I know you hate me-" she pulled him into a tight hug. Legs going weak as he hugged her back and went to the ground with her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't say anything only rubbed a hand over her back. 

"You are a complete bastard, I hate you so much you bastard." she managed between sobs. He nodded along with it, letting her vent. "I love you you bastard. You bastard." 

"Now that is just repetitive." he told her, not longer trying to disguise his voice. She went into a fit of laughter, giddy with relief. 

"I didn't miss that at all." she replied, and kissed his cheek. The scar tissue felt strange but she had seen much worse during school. He made a desperate noise. 

"You can't just forgive me, I... fucked up everything." She nodded pulling him back to her, just to ensure that yes he really was there. He wasn't dead, she could feel his pulse against her forehead. 

"I'm just happy you're okay." he shut up and cradled her. "Spirits Zuko, you could have come when I was getting married." He froze. "Go 'I object' there like a real romantic hero, bastard." he chuckled. 

"You'd like that too much." he hedged and she laughed again. He ran a hand through her hair and she moaned lowly. "Are... spirits Kat, I don't.. I didn't think you'd be here." he cringed. 

"Then that is the work of fate, telling us we belong together." she answered. He nodded relaxing further. 

"You don't care about, this?" he asked, gesturing to his face. She took his head into her hands and kissed him. It felt perfect, and it felt like he had never left as he kissed her back. 

"I'd give up everything to keep you Zuko." he shook his head. 

"I didn't... want my fathers money at all... so I gave it all to Azula. Stripping, was kinda…" she shut him up with another kiss. 

"I don't care, just stay, please, stay with me." he shut his mouth and grimaced. "Please Zuko, I love you and I don't want to STOP loving you." 

"We can't just pick shit up like I never fucked up!" he countered. Katara nodded. 

"Yeah, but tonight we can." she gripped his suit and he flushed red. "We can work it out, together." He put his hands over hers. 

"I really want that." he said finally. "I'm so sor-" She kissed him cutting off another apology. 

"Stop apologizing to me and show me some new moves." he smiled to her and nodded, pulling her up and settling with her towards her bed. 


	3. A little bit of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara masturbates in front of Zuko.

She nervously patted herself, as in ensuring her clothes were indeed off as she settled down in front of Zuko. It felt so odd to see him fully clothed while she was naked, but she spread herself open as she sat on the edge of the chair. Thankfully it wasn't cold anymore he had turned up the heat. "Nervous Kitty kat?" he taunted and she glared at him. 

"You don't make me nervous at all." she replied and tried to meet his eyes as she groped one breast, her other hand ghosting down her front towards her cleft. She couldn't keep the stare it was intense and left a squirming feeling inside of her. Almost like fear, but yet not like that. 

"Keeping me waiting?" he let out and leaned back letting the shadows hide his face. She let out a breath now longer feeling like she had to meet his eyes. She could just stare vaguely at him and that would suffice the both of him. 

"You are a monster." she hissed out and pinched a nipple in her hands then cupped herself with her hand. That feeling alone set out delicious pleasure to course down through her. Making her opening ache, and beg for something to fill it. Zuko made a noise and she frowned, before switching to two fingers. She ran them against her clit and moaned. She dropped off looking at him and instead leaned her head back. Closing her eyes as she traveling her other hand down, to press a finger into her, as far as it could go inside of her. But that wasn't near enough really, she wanted so much more. Katara drug herself out, stalling just before a peak, and wiping her wet hands onto her thighs completely forgetting Zuko was even watching. 

"Are you going to cum?" she heard and startled. The shock sending her nearly sprawling off the chair. Katara gripped it tightly as he laughed and she returned to glaring at him. He stood, and she noticed now that he had loosened his pants, revealing his dick, the tip leaking out a stream of pre-cum. "Look at how wet you are Kat." he told her and she swallowed at a loss for words staring at his dick. She realized as he approached that he had been touching himself to her, and she flushed red. One did not think the worlds youngest 'porn baron' would like her fumbling. 

"I... um..." she paused and he came to a halt touching her thighs with a wide grin. "Fuck." she ended. He chuckled and then slowly slid his hands up her thighs to her parted legs. Then further as she let him wiping gently at her wetness and causing her to moan further. She leaned over the chair bent out in a U shape and supporting herself as he played her with his hands. He inserting his long fingers inside of her, crooking them and making her shiver all over. "Yes, fuck." she breathed out. She was so close and waited, knowing that he'd probably tease her away from it, prevent her orgasm. 

"Cum for me Kat." he told her and she couldn't think as her orgasm raced into her system. It felt so much better with another then it did for herself she slowly levered herself up and flushed red. 

"OH, spirits sorry." she mumbled and froze her hand partway towards touching him. He gently took her hand and drew her up walking stiffly back to his much more comfortable chair, like one a king might have. But he sat and then drew her hands to his length. That was really all the invitation she needed as she ran her hands along it. Then frowned at herself for her lack of real experience in giving hand-jobs or anything else. Katara leaned forwards kissing the tip and licked up his pre-cum, he was silent until then and she got the picture pretty quick. From licking just on the underside of the penis to gently rolling one of his balls she paid as much attention to him as she could. 

She put the tip into her mouth and prepared herself, focusing on fisting her hand with the thumb inside of it so that her gag reflex wouldn't scream at her as much she slowly took him in. It wasn't easy and she couldn't get far, his dick was as thick as her wrist and she could hardly manage it without hurting herself. Using her free hand she stroked the rest of him and backed down then forwards sucking and hollowing her cheeks. With a groan she knew he was close and pushed forwards, to the place it did hurt just a little, but also where she couldn't exactly gag from the spend that was going to course down her throat. She felt it, and then there was a steady pulse as he let out a long breath. She felt the stream going down her throat hot and thick like heavy cream. 

Pulling back she licked up the last of it pulsing out of her mouth tasting the salty cum and then swallowing it down, cleaning up the aftermath with fastidious licks of her tongue. "I think I want to keep you for myself." he let out and she looked up at him and blushed. 

"What? I mean, it was..." she began but he held his hand out and with one finger crocked it towards her. She followed it blindly, crawling up onto his lap. He pulled her into a kiss which was hot and a bit slathering as he traveled his mouth down her cheek, and neck. "Zuko?" she asked and felt his lips pull into a smile. 

"Yes?" she bit her lip and mentally shook herself. 

"We should get some coffee first." she hedged and then flushed. 

"Old fashioned?" he asked her and groped her breasts. She moaned with the touch, hunching into him. 

"I, well, no. But, yeah." she mumbled not really able to say anything else. He laughed warmly and she smiled into his shoulder relaxing herself. 

"I do want you for myself." he whispered to her. "Ever since I saw your first session." Katara flushed red, and grabbed his shoulders. He had to have seen thousands of cam girls like herself, since it was a good way to earn money. She did have a bit of rise to popularity and then, then the largest cultivator for cam girls had contacted her and asked her for a 'private show'. She was sure it was more along the lines of this, but then HIS site didn't take as much off her earnings then the other one. 'Fire and Honey' it was called. From hardcore to vanilla, and she was blushing again with the thought. He was recovered and now growing hard again under her, the member trying to make its way upwards to rest through her folds and making her shudder. 

"Coffee later then," she answered and grimaced at herself. He ran a hand down her back comforting her as she recovered from her admission. A little bit of squirming and soon he was resting against her folds. His mouth was sucking on a breast and she was back to moaning, waiting for him to stop that and let her ride him.

"I'll get you the best damned coffee in the city." he told her and she grinned nodding. 


	4. The Painted Lady And The Blue Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The painted Lady and the Blue demon share a little something something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the ones that will be continued later in the double penetration fic!

She chased him, as she always chased him. He sought out her temple, her people, and she wasn't going to allow an Oni to get anywhere near them. She raced across the water, stepping onto the glass like surface as he landed in a roll onto her island. He started running, and she leapt out from the shores, still running after him. He dodged down a alley, and she followed mindlessly. Oni created disease, disaster, and unrest. She was the opposite, so he was her enemy. She came out onto the outside of the alley, where he was gone. Vanished into thin air. She looked around quickly, then up a retreating shadow betrayed him. The moon was full and there were no shadows that were not of hers. Her feet were light as she climbed to the roofs, and followed him. 

He looked back to her, blue skin and lips pulling back into a smile as he grinned towards her. He paused, letting her catch up to pace with him, and she didn't think too much of it, as he leapt over to another roof. Feet scrambling against loose tiles, but she stalled, breathing out. She didn't tire, not like Oni's, or humans. But she did let him keep his lead, curious as to why he would stop, let her catch up towards him. Let her nearly catch him. She slid gracefully across the gap after him, and he jumped off the roof of the building, rolling and coming up to run straight into her temple. 

She followed him, and stopped inside of it, breathing out. The doors shut with a snap making her jump and hold her hands up. Water came to her call like an old friend, forming ice spears. But he was breathing hard, with a grimace of joy. "You will face destruction!" she told him, waiting. Waiting for him to attack her she wasn't some monster like him attacking and killing the weak and unarmed. 

"Now I've caught you." he breathed out and she scoffed, letting the ice drop, they cracked onto the floor and melted into water. 

"Caught me?" she questioned back mocking. There was a step, and she jerked backwards leaping away. All that the other half of him caught was her hat, leaving her staring at the two demons in front of her. Only the powerful ones could split themselves in two. "Yes you've caught me." she mocked again, grinning towards the Oni's. "What shall I... do." she paused as the demon sniffed her hat, and then tossed it away the two stalking closer to her. They were threatening yes, but they were also completely unarmed. There was no sword on their belts, and only their claws and teeth showed danger. She backed away, keeping her back to the wall. 

"You, and you alone is whom I seek." they said together. She rose her power, calling to the water and threw out icicles at him, they dodged to the side then they were running towards her from both sides. She rolled at the last moment one of them catching her robes, and ripping off the sleeve of one. Facing them and panting for the first time in her life she glared at the two calling to water again to float as spears pointing towards them. "The last unspoiled." they said, and smelled the sleeve, taking turns. She shook her head, not knowing what was going on anymore. 

"You wont have anything but death!" she countered, and quailed at the duel smiles of the Oni. She backed away, fear clutching at her heart. "I kill you both for daring to trespass on my lands!" she spat. They slowly lumbered towards her, and she threw the spears. One of them was caught, an icicle slicing into his lower leg, but the other jumped out of the way, rolling behind a pillar then coming out around fast. She only had time to hold up her hand, trying to call the water back to form a spear to impale him. But he came out under her arm, grabbing it, and then twisting it around her back. She grabbled with him, and he grabbed the other arm to, holding her in a vise grip. 

The other stalled a moment then grinned as she fought against the grip of the other. He walked towards her slowly, without a limp but with his red blood leaking out a trail of blood. He stood in front of her and she wanted to leap up, plant both feet into his chest, but he rose a hand and cupped her cheek. She froze blinking in confusion staring at him. "YOU are my quest." he told her. She felt as though she could not breath as he stepped further towards her, both bodies now flush with hers. The others hold weakened, and she could escape, could melt into the floor like water. Like whence she was born, turn to steam, clouds, and rain. But he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers, the large teeth of the Oni felt behind the lips. The other leaned down pulling down her robes and kissing her bare shoulder, as she was caught in a dawning understanding of what the Oni wanted exactly. 

She breathed out a shaky breath, shuddering against the two. She put her hands to the chest of the other, feeling the warm flesh of him. She should push him away, fight anew. This ones hands was pulling down her robes further, exposing her mortal countenance. It made her followers less wary, less scared then a being that was water. "Yes, my lady." he breathed out in each ear. She shuddered, and closed her eyes to wrack up whatever it was inside of her that made her fight. His hands dragged down the last of her robes off her, leaving her naked. Her eyes flew open to stare at him, his own clothes melted off and she was left staring at a demon's own parody of a male body. 

But this was like that, yet not. Fully larger then all the males of her village, it was blue, like all of his skin, and throbbed to a purple as blood rushed into it. Her hands dropped down limp and weak, knowing well what he wanted to do. "YOU... you wont have me." she whispered, as the other him pressed against her back, she could feel the other member against the side of her hip, and ogled down to it. Her hand was just a breath away from touching it, and this ones hands roamed up her sides and clutched at her breasts. The feeling of his hands on her took out her thoughts of escape and she leaned into the one on her back. He kissed her shoulder, as the one in front of her approached her further. 

He slotted through her thighs, and she gasped in with the sensation. He took a leg and held it up exposing her further. When she did take mortal form she was as they were, knowing them inside and out. Mortals were water as she was, she moaned out as he ran through her folds. One of her hands rested against the tip of the others member. Something wet and thick ran from it, and she moved her hand softly kneading the flesh. This one's breath was hot on her shoulder as he took the other leg, the two supporting her weight. "My lovely lady." he breathed out, and rolled her breasts in his hands. The other was slowly stroking through her folds with his member, she was a complete loss as to what to do. A high feeling of pleasure coursed through her body leaking out a moan from her lips. 

The one behind her rolled his hips into her hands, making her hand brush further against his member, he let go of a single breast to travel down her side tickling down her side and then around this hand of hers. Making her clutch onto it as he trust into her hand. Her other hand sought support on the one in front shoulder, delirious with pleasure. The rising course of pleasure was ebbing away her thought of escape and she relaxed her body into the two. The one behind her kissed her shoulder, and then bit down. She hissed in a breath, the pain forming a thought into her mind, but she wasn't far from the mortal edge of pleasure and spilled out as the one in front bit down on the other shoulder. 

She shuddered with the feeling, pain and pleasure blending into her. Both pulled up, kissing the wounds which did not leak blood, she had none no matter how human she looked. She leaked out water that he lapped at like an animal but the marks remained as the wounds healed. He drew her hand touching the one behind her away, and rose her limper hand to her lips. "Take it." he spoke lowly, and she stared at the sticky liquid on her hand. "Lick it up." the other stated, and she frowned. But ran her tongue against her palm. Down one spider thin trail. It was sweet like the honey that was offered to her temple, making her run her tongue through her fingers seeking out all of it on her hand. A stranger heat flooded into her system and she took a few short breaths in, whimpering with it. 

"What... what are you doing to me." she finally spoke out. Both of them chuckled, and then the one in front of her pulled his hips back, his free hand running down to her folds. She looked down at his fingers with its long and sharp nails with a tiny thread of fear. They scraped against her sensitive flesh with shocks of even more pleasure, one slowly went down, and slid into her. She let out a cry, as if hurt with the feeling of it, and it coursed another shot of shaking pleasure through her. 

"Look at how ready and waiting you are." the one behind her cooed to her. Voice low and sultry. She shook her head, but the one in front slowly stroked a finger into and out of her, like molding her into his will. She was clenching utterly unused mortal muscles around the finger, as he finally drew it out, wet and even leaking out much like his member. He leaned forwards holding the hand and finger up against her shoulder as both tasted of her with a low moan of pleasure. "The last unspoiled." he taunted and she gripped onto the front ones shoulders tightly. Creating a track marks of crescent moons against his skin that welled with his blood. But now the one in front was supporting her fulling, hands clutching around her thighs as the other hand his hand over her, two fingers to split her open. 

She felt another trail of fear, but the one in front pressed the head against her opening, as the other kissed her shoulder oh so gently. His free hand flicked at her mortal bud, and she watched as he slowly slid into her. The pleasure was startling, making her fully intake a large breath as their hips met and she was then hooking her legs onto his hips. She was supported by him, but he let it slip just a little, burying himself deeper into her, as she hugged the one in front. Her hands going to his back to clutch wildly. She shuddered, the feeling of intense pleasure making her clutch around his member just like she clenched around his finger. 

He let out a moan himself, breathing hotly over her shoulder. Then he laughed, and she sat mindless with him inside of her. "Its not over just yet." he told her darkly. "There are two of us..." the words made their way into her head, as she felt the one behind her grope her rump. 

"W-wait!" she stumbled out and they stalled. "I..." he gently massed the flesh of her rump and she relaxed. "Please... gently." she begged, and felt him rumble happily. The one in front then cupped her rump, large hands encasing the cheeks as he pulled them apart exposing that mortal part. She didn't require food, she wasn't truly human. So when he pressed up against her, tip bumping into the opening she shuddered. Sure it would hurt, but as the one preparing to thurst into his hole massaged her breasts she relaxed. The tip parting out the tight muscles until he too was fully buried into her with another groan. 

"That gentle?" both questioned, and she nodded her head once, letting them support her, as they stood there inside of her. It wasn't a bad feeling, she felt full and with a sort of stating that she had never felt before. With the delirious pleasure she felt she was perfectly content to sit there like that, but then the one behind her drew his hand away, nail touching her bud. Tapping like he was impatient and waiting and making her whimper again. 

She wasn't allowed to think much further then that, before the one in front drew out. She was afraid then he would pull all the way out, and leave her gaping, but then with a sharp jerk thrust back in. She screamed, which was cut off as the other drew out, and then thrust in. Each one did the same breathing out harshly onto her and kissing her at the odd intervals as they thrust in and out of her. Each time she felt that clutching pleasure, that make her shake and shiver. A long tongue came out of the one in front, licking at her breast and the nipple there. Flicking it with the rough feeling flesh. The other one kept tapping her bud, at the short pause between each thrust. She couldn't think, and only could drown in the pleasure racing through her, making her completely weak. Molded by the Blue Demon's will. 

He started to quicken the pace, just on the verge of pain now, as both did so. His voice a low throaty purr of pleasure in hear ears. Again both mouthed at her shoulders, to the same bite marks that were now fading away into nothing. She registered a faint note of distaste in them with one frown, but with the same clenching rise he stopped, and then the other and then both bit into her shoulders again. Causing that hot font of pain and they released themselves into her mortal body. She shuddered against them as they lapped up the marks. Long tongues wetting both shoulders entirely. She slowly lowered her legs down, weak and jittery as they drew back. Finally more free from the pleasure she could think and realize that had gone on. 

She stared at his face, the other still holding onto her, arms around her waist. "You think you can despoil water?" she asked, and rose a hand to brush a hand against each shoulder. The marks faded to nothing, to whole skin again as the demon stared at her. "You must try harder then that." he was breathing harshly as she grinned to him. "Perhaps..." she reached back touching the one behind her with a much more tender touch. The other pressed back to her and she kissed his lips, breathing out against his lips. "Come tomorrow and try again." Both of them were silent for a moment then both laughed. The one in front touched the arms of the other, and like clay in water, flooded back into himself, now he was twice as big as he had been. He took a breath into her hair, and then opened his mouth the long tongue traveling down her front and then lapping up against her folds. She moaned leaning back into him. 

"I am no weak creature. I will have you." he told her, and she laughed. 

"You don't ever step into the same water twice into a river." she replied back tracing his jaw with a finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have unprepared anal sex kids. You need to be fully prepared and dialate before you do it. Otherwise you can get hurt and have to go to the doctor. Since this is a goddess, and two demons I am free to make this however I want.


	5. Morning Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara spends her 21 birthday completely drunk and wakes up in someone else's bed.

Her head pounded horribly, and she felt like she had swallowed a cactus. But as Katara woke up it was with the satisfaction she had spent the entire night drunk and without a care in the world. Unlike most of the time. Worrying about GranGran's health, worrying about her brother. Panicking over her exams, and then spending sleepless nights studying. She was as her friends, not that she really had that many, neutronic to her bones. She didn't know how to relax and have fun, and now she had proved them all wrong. She chanced a crack of her eyes and groaned rolling over in the bed. These were not her sheets, cheep thrift store sheets, no these felt wonderful. Instead of panicking over that she let herself be lulled by the silky soft sheets. "Here." a male voice said. She grimaced but a glass of water was put in her hands and she kept her eyes closed and drained it.

She felt marginally better with it and slid back to sleep off the throbbing headache. She heard soft footfalls and snuggled deeper into the sheets. She was still wearing her shirt, and leggings, though that was sans the bra. The throbbing marginally decreased, meaning she wasn't about to actually fall back asleep. She groaned and heard the footfalls again and wanted to crack her eyes open but didn't want to chance vomiting from the headache. "Here, these are hangover stuff." the male voice said, and handed over some things along with along glass of water. Or maybe the same one refilled. "Just take it easy, believe me I know these things." she grimaced. Her mind coming back despite the throb.

She wasn't home, and she was drunk, her mind didn't need to be sharp and perfect to understand what happened. She heard the guy leave again and quickly ran a hand down to the front of her pants, and found her undies. She sighed, but went further, there was no trace of anything that could happen and she relaxed all the way. Opening her eyes and staring at the far wall. There was little personality to the room, not even a picture on the desk by her head. There was a lamp and it was off, along with the curtains drawn. It helped the throbbing now easing down to something she could live with.

It wasn't a one room apartment like hers, and she was in a master bedroom. There was an edge of panic in her and she glanced down to the bed. From what she could see there was no other person that had been in the bed and she sighed in another relief. Putting her hand to her face she frowned and stood up wobbling. A few more steps had her steady and glancing out the window with a blast of pain. But other then that she was staring down at a downtown apartment building instead of anywhere near campus. Thank the spirits she wasn't due to get back for another week. She let the curtains drop and turned back to watch the guy come back in.

His hair was long and covered half his face and she gave him a quick look over. He wasn't rumbled, but in slacks and a loose shirt. So he didn't appear to have slept at all making the last bit of her to relax. "Yeah, nothing happened. But I don't think you'll really believe me." he told her. He was taller then her, and muscled in a lithe way. He was wearing a damned set of loafers on his feet. She flexed her toes and found that the floor was richly carpeted. She didn't even notice it, and then stared to the guy.

"No, I checked... yeah. Spirits, where am I exactly and who are you?" he gave her a smile, keeping the half of his face covered motioning her out and away. 

"I got breakfast, you'll want to eat something." she let out a breath and followed him looking for her bra and shoes. Not finding either she blinked into the apartment. Her's her brothers, and her friends could probably fit into this place and she just gaped. This was a fully open floor plan, with a kitchen off to one portion, and then a dinning portion. Then a seating area with a small and full bookshelf. There was another room which she figured might be a bathroom, but she didn't care. Right now her nose led her to the dinning table where he had laid out a breakfast that she hadn't eaten since she entered college. 

She was halfway through it before she paused staring at him. He was careful to keep his 'good' side turned to her so she was more then just morbidly curious about what was under the other half of his face. "So, I'm Katara…" she said and took a drink of orange juice. He nodded. 

"Zuko." he answered. 

"So you're an emo?" she asked him and he turned to her with a glare. She smiled to him, and ate a sausage link. 

"No. Its... not something to discuss." he stated flatly. "Are you well? I'd like to not have a stranger in my apartment." she scowled at him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine but seriously, what happened? How'd I get here?" he sighed. 

"You were drunk and asked me to marry you, then passed out. So I brought you here to sleep off the, booze. I spent the night reading." he answered and ate a little more of his food. She didn't remember any of it, but then that wasn't hard. "Can I call a cab now? Or do I call the police." 

"The fuck dude? Calm the fuck down I'll leave." she replied. 

"Good." He stood up and she actually got a glimpse of the other side of his face. It was heavily scared, like he had been burned, she just blinked. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him and he stalled. "Are you dying?" she asked out, more then just a little sarcastic. He scoffed shaking his head. 

"It... happened a long time ago." he answered softly. With a grimace she watched him lift his hair and then she stared at the scar. He lost his eye, that much was obvious, and most of a ear. "Yeah, just get the hell out of here." 

"That is sick." she told him and he rolled his eyes. "Good sick, not the bad sick." she told him and stood up. He froze there as she apporched him. "Chicks dig scars." she examined it, it was pretty, gross, as one could say. But she liked the look of it, and brushed his hair back to look at it further. "yeah cool scar." 

"I can tell you for sure that chicks do not DIG scars." he told her and grabbed her hand. She let him take the hand and then rose the other to touch it. It felt like any scar tissue she could feel and he backed away like she had burned him. 

"It didn't hurt did it?" she asked him. 

"What?" he asked. Katara stared at him and grinned to him. 

"I said chicks dig scars, at least this one. Spirits that's cool. what did you do? What happened?" the headache faded out completely as she advanced on him. 

"Its not important you should... yeah leave." 

"Do I have to?" she asked him. 

"You... don't, care?" he asked confusion feeling his features. She shook her head. 

"Yeah no. Can I see it again?" he blushed, and she had him sit down to touch his cheek. She combed his hair to the other side and ran her fingers down his cheek bone to his jaw. "That is wicked. Are you going to tell me how you got it?" he shrugged. 

"It was really stupid." he told her and she traced the lines of his scar. "I was really angry and kinda wanted to burn some stuff. My dad just died of a heart attack so I got a bunch of lighterfluid and started to burn some family shi...stuff." he told her. She was leaned down closer to him. He smelled like pine scented soap, and it reminded her of home. "It got splashed around and I ended up burning myself like an idiot." she bent down in front of him smiling. 

"You should make something else up, like you saved fifty puppies from a burning building." she told him and leaned forwards. She kissed his burned cheek and he in inhaled and shivered. 

"Umm ah... Kat-....katara?" he questioned. She nodded. 

"Yep and Zuko?" he scowled, and she got into his lap, kissing him. His hands clenched onto her upper arms, then down to her sides. 

"The... fuck....bed?" she chuckled and nodded. He stood up fast and nearly dragged her towards the bed, while he did so she pulled off her top. He turned back to her and blinked down at her chest. 

"Yes? They are boobs." he flushed and clenched his hands opened and closed. She grabbed his hands and put them on her chest, he took a breath in and didn't let it out. "Shut in? Come on You don't have to be gentle. Its not my first time." He groped her gently leaning back over to her and kissed her. She grinned and put her hands to the waistband of her leggings. She wiggled out of them and her underwear at the same time. He let out a long breath, and froze looking down at her. "Please, my friends are gonna assume I'm sleeping with you anyways." 

"I... spirts. Fuck." 

"I could ask where my bra is, I had a condom in the padding." she stated and he flushed again. 

"Umm... you threw it at the ceiling and it caught on the... rafter." he told her and she laughed. She started to unbutton his shirt, and grinned pushing it down off his arms. Then she pushed him further back onto the bed. "I... got them...in the bathroom." he told her. She nodded, and put a finger to his chest. 

"I'll go get them, you get naked and prepare yourself. I don't want you fainting." he nodded and she left the bedroom, seeking out the bathroom. It was opulent but she quickly ran through the drawers and found some. She picked up a couple and caught him in the act of pulling off his pants and he stumbled and caught himself on the edge of the bed with one pant leg. "Yeah, boxers too there buddy." he flushed and slowly pulled them down. 

"I... really haven't had..... for a while." he admitted. She shook her head, and advanced on him. 

"Do you want to put it on or should I?" he went tense, and she pulled one open and went down opening up the condom pack and tossing the rest onto the floor. He was growing hard under her hands as she massaged him, and then kissed the tip before rolling the condom down along his length. He laughed a little, nervously she thought as she stood back up and straddled over him. "What's so funny?" she asked him. 

"I was thinking I was... uhh… stupid. For picking you up." she grinned to him. 

"Thinking you were gonna get lucky?" she asked and he shook his head. "Kay good, cause now you are." he flushed red. "You gotta tell me if I hurt you okay? I can get rough, my last boyfriend Jet... well he preferred to cuddle." 

"Please. Rough as you like." he answered. She laughed and checked herself quickly, making sure she was wet enough. She was and made sure they were lined up as she slid onto him. He moaned as she did so, going down and meeting his base with a low breath of her own. "Oh spirits..." he breathed out. She needed her hands on his pecs, as she rolled her hips on top of him. It took him a moment to meet her with hips. She made little scratches on his chest as she lost herself with the rhythm.

"OH spirits yes! Almost there!" she called to him, and touched herself working her clit slowly. He rose a hand and hesitated before groping her, she giggled and with a final sort of spurt of motion she came, he wasn't that far behind and she had a thought that is was more because he was desperately holding back so she'd come first. She breathed out, and slumped on top of him with him still side of her. 

"Fuck." he breathed out. She carefully extracted herself and laid down next to him. "Thousand dollar sheets... do..." 

"Cum stains." she supplied and he nodded. 

"Come out?" she thought a moment. 

"Yeah, water, tide pens, maybe some fabreeze." 

"Or a maid?" he asked she ogled towards him. 

"What are you a prince?" she asked and he looked grim. "I fucked a prince. Not bad for a stuck up bitch." he coughed. "It's what Toph calls me behind my back." she said and shrugged. 

"You're... not..." he tried and gave up part way. 

"Get to know me a little and you'll see. I'm sure I'll start getting completely neurotic in just a few minutes." he chuckled and slowly hesitantly put an arm around her. 

"You won't be the only one." she laughed and cuddled into his side. 

"I grabbed like five condoms, are you up for it prince?" she asked and watched as he flushed again. 

"The... sheet....ssss…" 

"Burn them. I'm sure you can afford more." he nodded and laughed with her. 


	6. I like Forget-me-knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara shows her new boyfriend her 'toy' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one said I couldn't mix and match too! And NO this isn't ABO. But the 'scent' one shall be.

Katara breathed out as she nervously fingered her pendant on her choker. She was watching Zuko intensely as he drank down some tea. "You're a cam girl." he stated and she nodded. As her third boyfriend, all of whom dumped her as soon as they found out, usually within the week. He was calmer then Jet, but not as calm as her first one. He had encouraged it, but then dumped her two days later. She wasn't sure if it was because she had bought her first vibrator, or if it was because he didn't really accept it. She wasn't going to go ask him. The last one didn't even make it two days, and then, nothing. He set the tea down and stared at her from his dark lashes and brows. She noticed his ears were going pink, and then the blush spread across his entire face. 

"Um... I don't know what to say." he said finally. She let out a breath, good so far. He looked around quickly and leaned in closer to her. "Can... can I see your set up?" he asked in a whisper. Katara flushed and nodded once. He took her hand and squeezed it, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her palm. 

"Alright, you can see it." she told him and he grinned to her. She tried not to be even more nervous when she led him to her apartment, unlocking the door. It was still a bit messy from her haste to get ready for this next date. Katara had a brush hanging off halfway on the counter along with two outfits at the least on the floor. "This is my place." she said and grimaced. He didn't come in just yet and she let out a breath motioning him in. "I should have cleaned up..." she sad lamely. He chuckled and took her hand again, shutting the door behind him. 

"No, its homey." he told her warmly. She smiled to him, leading him back towards the bedroom. The only real place of opulence. She had good sheets, and several stuffed artic animals on them. The sheets were white and frilly, along with at least four pillows. 

"This... well its obvious what this is." she answered, she had a studio light in a corner ready to be set up for a session, and a 'steamer' trunk on the end of the bed which was pushed up into the corner. A camera, a good quality one now and not a laptop one, sat ready and waiting to set up on her desk on the opposite wall. He stood taking it all in with a pensive expression. She wiped her hands down her front and the long blue dress she was wearing. "I'm gonna open the trunk, its where everything is." he nodded to her and she did so, he leaned over her to stare down into the chest of 'treasures'. There were vibrators galore, and anal beads of all kinds. Along with her various outfits she wore, and just some simple ties, she wanted to experiment with that but that meant she needed someone else's help. 

"This is a lot." he said and she watched his face as he pulled out a cat like toy, it was a softer crop then one of leather, with a pom pom on the end instead of a loop of leather. "Why do you have handcuffs?" he turned to her pulling out the fuzzy links with a grin. She flushed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Some of the bdsm stuff makes a lot of views and tips, but that needs..." she dropped off and bit her lip looking away from him. 

"Help?" he questioned to her and she stayed silent cringing. "Can I help?" she turned back to him eyes wide. 

"What?" he stood up, putting the things back into the trunk and walked up next to her. Taking her hands and holding them. 

"I want to help." he told her as she stared at him. "I like you Kat, I don't care you're a cam girl." she frowned, her first had said similar things, but then that was before she had thought to up her game. Before the larger set up and she was just using her hands. It was a decent way to earn some extra money, and as she did so, she bought more toys. 

"Zuko I don't know. I mean..." he sat on her side and hugged her. "No one has offered that, and everyone... you know left after they found out, or I told them." he nodded and pulled her towards him kissing the top of her head. 

"Not me." he told her and she glared out skeptically. "Try me?" he asked and she frowned. 

"Alright, but no cameras, and you don't get to use any ties." she pulled back holding up a hand. He nodded making her freeze. "Wait you're serious about this." he chuckled and ran a hand across his cheek. 

"Of course I am." she swallowed and let out a long heavy breath. "I said I like you and I meant it." his smile was genuine and bright. She kissed him as a reply nerves making it sloppy. 

"Alright, go and pick one up, and I'll take this off." she told him and he grinned again going to the trunk as she rolled up the edge of the dress and pulled it up over her head. The bra went next so she was left in her underwear. She grabbed a pillow to cover her chest for the first time feeling self conscious. It wasn't that they haven't done it before, but with his actions it left her feeling nerves for the first time. He pulled out a small anal plug and a beaded posable vibrator. 

"Is... this okay?" he asked her shyly. She blinked hugging the pillow. 

"Yeah, um, lube though." she answered distantly. He pulled out the newer tube, and kneeled in front of her. He took one hand and kissed the tips of her fingers gently, then down them. Going down to her wrist and up her arm as he stood up over her. Setting the objects beside her as he took the other arm away from the pillow, taking it in his other hand and squeezing again. Comforted by it, she let him take the pillow and set it aside. He kissed her lips slowly pushing her forwards and down, stuffing the pillow under her head as she breathed out. He traveled down, groping her breast and rolling it in his hand as he sucked on the other one. His waist split her legs apart and she could feel his erection through the denim of his jeans.

Katara canted her hips against it getting him to shiver a little. She felt his frown into her stomach and he gripped her hips to stall her from doing it again. She looked down at his mop of black hair and fisted her hands onto the bed covers. "Now now, don't be a bad girl." he teased. She hissed in a breath and flushed as he looked back up to working her underwear off and kissing the shaved front as he tossed the material away to the side. 

"Y-yy-yes." she stuttered, and shuddered. He ran his hands over her thighs, grabbing the lube. She watched him as he with a grin put it into his pants to warm it. He massaged her thighs as she shivered in nothing that had to do with a chill room. Slowly he ran two fingers through her, and then rolled her clit with his thumb gently. Shallowly he pumped his fingers into her running them against her now throbbing opening. It ached, waiting for anything as she moaned. "Oh spirits that feels good!" she said and rose her hands to cup her breasts. Zuko watched her as she pinched herself with avid interest. 

"Maybe I should get the handcuffs." his voice was dark and she froze her hands. She took her hands off herself and crossed them onto her abdomen. 

"I'll be good." she told him quickly getting him to laugh. Slowly, he bobbed his two fingers into her searching for her g-spot and slowly brushing against it. Rising up her pleasure. He knew what he was doing as her leg kept twitching reflexively every time, his grin was wide with that realization. Her hands went to fists and she fought to remain still and let him have his way with her. She felt him pull out, before she could orgasm around his fingers, a low whine came from her lips. But he didn't touch her further, waiting for her to calm down. Slowly with his pinky he dragged the sticky wetness down, wetting her anus with it, and then slowly pushing his pinky into her. "Fuck..." she let out harshly. With his ring finger down he then pushed two back into her, and she shuddered. 

Hands going out and fisting into his hair. He stopped a moment and pried her hands out and then leered down at her darkly. "I'll get the handcuffs..." he warned. She flushed, and swallowed down. 

"Okay. That's good." she told him and smiled up at him. Within a moment she was free from having to try to find out what to do with her hands as he cuffed them together behind her. These were cuffs meant to be comfortable so there wasn't any pulling off her shoulders back, and he set up the pillows further to make her more comfortable. By now the lube was warm, and smelled like his dick. Katara had never felt like she truly adored the smell, but he let it touch her cheek so that she knew it was nice and warm as he spooled it out. Using a very liberal amount around the anal plug. He also ran some onto his fingers and slowly massaged the opening. She took steadying breaths as he slowly inserted two fingers testing the hard ring of muscle. 

It was not her first time so she concentrated on relaxing. It wasn't that hard anymore, as he coated the insides with the lube. She kept her eyes up to the ceiling, as she felt the plug against her. Carefully, and slowly he pushed it in, waiting every moment she made a noise and looked up to her from his position. Katara only nodded to him every time he paused. Once it was fully inside of her he kissed her thigh, heading back up to give little worshipful kisses onto her lips. "Good girl." he told her and then stared down at her as she wiggled with the plug inside of her. Waiting for anything else, wanting it. 

"Please, more..." she begged him. He grinned down at her, running a finger down her lips, to her neck and then between her breasts and down. "Please Zuko!" she begged as he skipped her to massage her thighs again to open them up. 

"I like you begging." he replied. She flushed and watched him as he picked up the vibrator, she watched avidly as he went through the various modes. It had thirteen modes and had heat. He turned that one, and held it in his hands watching her as she struggled waiting. She would try to rub her thighs together to at least try to stimulate something, but he was in the way. Drawing it down and then he slicked the vibrator through her, making her moan lowly. Katara thrashed her head as he briefly clicked it on, rubbing it through her. He clicked through each one fast, not enough to stimulate enough for orgasm as he teased her. She whined again shutting her eyes to avoid the smirk he was wearing. Why did she think she doubted him? She should have brought this up sooner. 

"OH SPIRITS PLEASE! PLEASE ZUKO!" she begged. She heard him laugh warmly, and he slowly pressed the wide arrowhead shaped front against her opening. Clicking on the lowest setting. She let out a pleased noise as it rattled against her. He pressed it in, slowly bobbing it in and out with the ring on the end. "Yeeees, oh spirits yes, YES." she repeated mindlessly. He clicked on the next one, thrusting it in and out faster. Before clicking off the vibrator when she was getting close. "You're evil." she told him biting back a sob. 

"I am, but you have to tell me if I go to far." he told her and rested a hand on top of her thigh. She swallowed down a rock in her throat and nodded smiling. She could feel hot tears welling up that weren't anything to do with sadness. For a moment he left her, and then she watched as he choose a more floppy dildo. He slid out the black one, and smiled as he slid the other into her. She frowned at him, but then he found her few bullet vibrators. Just little egg shaped things on cords. A little more searching and he found the medical tape she used to attach it to her shaved pussy. She stared at him as he attached it to her clit, then as he smiled clicked it on. It didn't take too long with him grabbing the dildo and slowly thrusting it in and out of her before she orgasmed. The noise she made was between a whine and scream as she thrashed her head against the bed. 

But he didn't stop, watching her as she shook on the bed. She stared at him tears now going down her cheeks as he coaxed another out now pumping the dildo harder. "What am I going to do to you?" he wondered aloud. "Should I fuck you Kat?" he asked her. She struggled a moment against the cuffs, and whined through another orgasm. 

"PLEASE. Please fuck me." she begged him. His smile was wide as he looked down at her. 

"I'll need a bigger plug." he told her seriously. She had a set of them, each one larger then this one, but she hadn't ever used them. 

"Please anything, please put a bigger plug in me." she answered. He clicked off the vibrator after she whimpered through another orgasm. But he left the dildo inside of her making her feel heavy and full still. Her head was spinning as she stared up at the ceiling. Zuko came back against her legs, and slowly drew out the dildo, she was clenching hard against it, and felt cold without it inside of her. 

"Good girl Kat..." he praised and tapped a finger against the wide portion of the plug making her jump and tense with each tap. She bit her lip staring down at him smiling and panting. "So... can I help?" he asked her. 

"Spirits you need to ask? FUCK YES." she told him. "But don't stop, tomorrow we can set something more up." she gave a nervous giggle watching him slowly pull out the small plug. He watched her through his longer lashes and with the larger one, ran his tongue around the bulb. Before using more lube on this one. Slowly, horribly so he pressed this one inside of her, letting her fidget and whine. Letting her moan and twitch as he tapped the end of this one too now humming some off key tune. She watched smiling as he pulled out a chair and horribly took his time taking off his clothes. "Spirits you are a horrible tease, I love it." she told him as he stood up and chuckled. 

"Well thank you, I mean, I was going to suggest... something.. but... you know. Girlfriends... don't like some things I do." she giggled happily. 

"I think we're both safe with that." she told him and watched as he got back to her hips. He rolled down a condom over himself, and leaned over her to kissed her before starting to fuck her in earnest. 


	7. A Touch of Despiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gets called to the immortal King of Fire to become one of his Brides. The ritual being less then desirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubious consent is dubious.

Katara looked over to her side where she could see one of the princesses of her nation. Then to the other to the only other girl that she actually knew. She knew the one beside her left side had to be a princess because of what she was wearing, but also because of her pure snow white hair. She was waiting patiently while the rest shifted in the line in distress. "I've been waiting for this, he almost always chooses from royalty." she stated cooly towards the one beside of her. She spoke too low for Katara to hear. "I wouldn't worry, I'm prepared, he'll choose me." she said confidently and smiled warmly. All of them were of a certain age, the age to become married and then start a family. 

Katara just wanted to go back home, but could not deny that even the travel here was lucrative. She was being fed, and then she would part this richer then the entire village the guards had pulled her from. That would net her family, and her entire village more then enough things to not only survive these coming years but start to thrive. They could start building a smoke house, and start smoking the catches of the men en mass instead of to each man his own container. This would free so many hands to do things, as one man could man a entire hut. They were so busy surviving as to why they could not do so now, there had been a small earthquake that took out a few homes and families. She stared down at her feet and shook herself. 

"I wouldn't worry." the Princess took Katara's hand. "Are you cold? I can ask the guards to bring a blanket, they listen to me." she smiled warmly to Katara. 

"No I'm fine, I was born in winter." Katara said and the girl just looked at her confused. "I am from the Tiga." Katara told her, and she was still confused. "The Islands of Ice?" she held up her hands and finally realization dawned in the princesses eyes. 

"And you speak so well!" she praised. Katara gaped to her not sure if she would be insulted or not. Evidently she never got out much or was educated that everyone spoke the same language. Katara knew her own tongue yes, but the law was required to pass a simple exam once sixteen to assure that you know the common language as well. Maybe the princess thought they were so very backwards anywhere not near the capital they were currently in. 

"Lets just stay silent." Katara hedged carefully. Not wanting to insult the princess, even if she was feeling insulted. They didn't need to really stay silent there was a titter coming down the line in the hall. He was coming, and going down the line of each woman. There were fifty of them this time, though there were more Katara heard. But apparently the others were not up to his standards or something. He had taken wives before, though none seemed to know where they went. Talk said, that they became volcanos, at least where she was from. Smoking holes through the ground and ice, where they could find water without having to waste precious fuel melting snow. 

"AH!" The princess put her hand to her face as he came into view. They were just on the outter edge of a corner of the hall, three people away he looked up and down one girl letting Katara finally get a good look at him. He was wearing red and gold robes with black trims. A simple crown sat on his head, around a top knot. His hair was long, and even put up, came down from his neck and down. The other girl beside Katara grimaced at him, and she noted it must be because of the large scar on his face. It nearly took half of it, making her sure he couldn't see though one eye. He stalled at the other, now almost within arms reach. He had yellow eyes she noticed, and smelled a bit like sulpher. 

He didn't really glance to the girl beside Katara who was keeping her head down and shaking from fear. He looked at her, and then his gaze slid over to the princess who smiled brightly at him. Meeting his gaze without a shred of fear. "Hello My Lord." she spoke lightly. 

"You would be the youngest wouldn't you?" he asked her. She laughed nodding to him. Katara let out a breath, frustrated. He stalled, and then turned back to her. 

"Yes sir, I a...." she dropped off quietly. Katara met his curious look with a glare, she wanted this to be over now. Get her money and then go home and aid her village as was proper. There was so much to do to prepare for the month long winter night. He slowly traveled his eyes down her, then tried to grab her chin. She slapped him, making the entire room take in a breath. She pulled her hand back, frozen, and waiting as he recovered, blinking. A strange sort of smile took his features, his skin had been hot in a awful way. The sensation of warmth lingering in her skin as she waited for him to recover. 

"You." She flinched as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her out of line. There was a sort of low tittering cheer, and she was trying to pull away from him. The guards took her, as he tossed her to them and they grabbed her roughly. Dragging her struggling deeper into the castle as women stared after her. She wasn't thrown into a room as much as dropped, exhausted into it. A group of women, all old and withered looking took her up and peeled away her clothes faster then she could even try to keep them on. 

"Such a lucky girl." one cooed to her. Terror rose up in Katara, and quickly followed by despair. She didn't know anything of royal life, or what was happening. The tales she knew were just that, and she was sure, just as the rest of the people were, that he sacrificed the women to make himself young. Taking their youth and then letting them die just a few years later as old women. She shivered as they drove her into a hot bath, and then began scrubbing her body. 

In a few short moments she as being toweled dry with the softest cloth she had ever felt and then they began to paper her. From cutting and polishing her nails to trimming the ends of her hair to all one length. They wove her hair into a elaborate braid and then began to dress her. Putting her into red and gold robes like his. One who reminded Katara of her own grandmother took her hand and led her away from the room, even when she wanted to just run. Her fear led away through the long corridors of the castle and then turned to anger. 

It burned its way through the despair and lingered down in her stomach as they went down into a hot cavernous area. There were almost a hundred people there, all waiting, and all in hooded red robes. On a central dias of the room was a sort of ritualistic looking set-up. Almost like when they had to sacrifice a seal-pup to stop the ice from breaking up. There was an alter, an on it laid a knife. Katara concentrated on that, it was her escape, she could kill the one doing the deep and at least stop this for her. Even when it would kill her. 

She noticed it was all made from pure gold as she was ushered towards the altar. Around it was a thick ring of silvery metal, and encasing the circle was a square with a pillar containing large oil lamps on each top. Lighting the cavern with flickering and weak light. Their flames at the base were black in fact, crawling upwards from deep blood to a almost pink tip of the flame. She examined the area, but other then the robed figures and the retreating old woman she was alone here. She looked down at the knife and swallowed. It too looked like it was made from pure gold, which made it pretty much useless in any kind of real fight. 

"Good. Keep the fight." a male voice intoned behind her. She tensed, and grabbed the knife whirling around. A hand grabbed her wrist, twisting the knife out of it painfully as she glared to the King of Fire. The one who ruled the world as far as she knew it. He put the knife back onto the altar as she yanked her wrist back massaging the pain away as he smiled at her. 

"What are you planning to do with me?" Katara demanded him harshly. He smiled further showing white teeth. 

"To make you my wife. Its a simple thing." he stated and she took a step away from him as he went up next to the altar. "YOU. Sit here." he commanded. She shook her head, and he blinked. "I said sit." 

"NO." she replied. Fear stalked its way back to her with how that made him react. He should be angry, but if anything her denial, and her own anger made him happy. Eager and giddy possibly. Katara took another step back and yelped. Turning back, she found herself encased in the circle with him, a great magical barrier stood out, and it felt like knives had stabbed her as she backed into it. 

"I'm sure you can push through the pain if you wanted to." he told her. She turned to face him grimly. "Now. Sit. Please." She stomped the way to the altar and reached for the knife again, but he was fast and held it away from her. She sat on the edge glaring at him, waiting to die. "You promise to be the one." he stated and she turned from a glare to confusion. 

"What?" she asked, but he took the knife and made a small cut against his palm. Then he grabbed her wrist and she was frozen. Unable to move as he sliced her palm in a mirror of his cut. He put the cut against hers and she took a breath in. Pure liquid fire ran into her veins. Like molten metal was pouring into her. She screamed pain rushing into her body next. Fear and abject despair at all the tales of how his wives were all dead, in any myriad of horrible ways came through her mind rapidly. But just like how that fear vanished, boiled away by her anger those thoughts too burned into ash. All were replaced by her anger, that she was must fight, and win against him. 

She was back to herself a moment later, shaking all over and completely naked. Her clothes were burned away, the last shreds of them flaking off her skin. She blinked, looking up at him, eyes traveling up, and finding he was naked too, his clothes had lingered longer then his, but they were partially melting off him in tiny rivulets where it was cloth of gold. His smile was bright, aching even as he stared down at her. "Finally after centuries of looking..." he said quietly and took her chin in his hand. Examining her minutely in he dull shock. "I found you." 

"Me?" she let out a squeak of sound and he traveled his hand down fingers ghosting against her neck. Burning hot anger, much more then her normal anger ran into her, and she slapped his hand. Sparks of fire leapt out from the contact, but left him whole. She noticed her palm was not bleeding, there was nothing, not even a small scar where it could have been. His own wasn't bleeding either, and she didn't know if he actually did bleed before now. "What did you do to me?" 

"Nothing but release what lingered in you." she glared at him. "We are elementals, and I have searched for centuries for another like me. Another fire, we were wiped out you see, for war. Only I remained until now. My little spark." he crooned the last word. "We'll have to finish the ritual." he grabbed her arm, and with a short wave of his hand cast down the barrier, dragging her down into the square portion of the area. In a small area, was a small square pillar that looked like it was made from black glass. He smiled when he touched it and it glowed with unnatural light. He made her touch it as well making it glow with that eerie black light. 

It was then that there was a low chanting from the robed figures and she grimaced as she was slowly guided to sit on the 'stool' cringing. It wasn't like she hadn't seen naked men before, but there was something about his lithe body that set her from hiding her eyes to racking them down his body. But they were all watching them as he cupped her chin letting go of her and kissing her. It ignited a hot burning sensation in her stomach, making her shiver. Both of his thumbs ran soothing circles onto her shoulders as they went further down her arms to her elbows. Katara felt his knee, and he probed her legs open. His hips slotted into the V of her legs perfectly, a hard heavy length pressing up against her lower stomach. 

She didn't really want to look at it, as he kissed her further, his tongue probing her mouth. The chanting grew just a little louder and there was a feeling of hot energy racing through her. She began to kiss him back, at a loss as to what else to do. Her hands finally rose up touching his body, he was hard with muscles. But his skin didn't feel hot anymore, as she explored his body. "Oh yes, do as you like." she heard, but it passed through her head without catching there. she circled her hands back gripping his muscles as he pulled back. His member stroked down through her creating a line of pleasure, as he did so. 

His head slowly pressed up against her entrance and she waited for the pain. However as he slid into her there was none, he slide through her with no flare or ache of unused muscles. Katara moaned with the feeling of pleasure racing through her, only made worse as he pulled out and then thrust back in, just as slowly. "Ahhhh" she found her tongue pressing her forehead into his shoulder as they had sex. She glanced up and then screwed her eyes shut, the people in hoods were nearly pressed up against another barrier, this one the square one. The flames in the pillars had changed, with purples and blues folding into the darker colors. Groping her breasts he pinched on nipple until it almost hurt rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He did the same to the other one, kissing her cheek as she leaned back letting him go to put both hands onto the stool. 

It flared even more, its now purple-blue light lighting the entire cavern. Eerie shadows stood out, but she ignored that, casting a look down to the penis he was rolling into her. Supporting her weight with her arms which were used to helping to haul heavy fishing nets she lifted her rump up and started to meet his thrusts with her rocking hips. "Sssspirrrrts…" she stuttered out. His hands gripped her thighs, helping to support her weight making each plunge just that little bit deeper. Katara forgot again that there were more people here, each plunge hit on something. There was a euphoric peak racing into her, and she moaned with the feeling. He seemed much more calm, waiting watching her avidly. 

He increased his pace, filling the space with a much more leud sound of their bodies meeting then the low chants of the people, she hit that peak and bit her lip to prevent a scream with it. It made her whole body feel weak, and she dropped herself, shuddering. It was a final few jerks that she had grabbed onto him for that she felt something seep into her. A hot intense warmth, that stayed as he pulled away. She wasn't exactly far that much educated on the ways men and women educated, and looked down at his length. It showed no slumping sign of stopping and she blushed cringing just a little. "All night long." he told her, taking her chin in his hand and then kissed her. 

Within a moment he was behind her like she had overheard was the 'proper' way of doing things when she overheard her brother getting 'the talk' from her father. Katara was bent over the pillar stool and held onto the edge on her toes. He gripped her buttocks massaging the cheeks, then slowly entered her again. This time he didn't need her help to hit that place, and she was soon tipping over again, body slumping onto the pillar with a choked off cry. A thread of despair did enter her then, if this is what the rest of the night promised to be. He reached down, guiding her up with him still inside of her. He placed a kiss onto the back of her neck and she shivered. 

"I-I-i'm gonnnna die." she breathed out and he chuckled, rolling her breasts in his hands. 

"Elementals are very hard to kill." he told her darkly. 


	8. Steamy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara convinces Zuko to bathe with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could probably consider this a continuation of chapter one.

Katara waved off one of the maids as she entered into the large bathing room and heard a short noise. She turned to Zuko who was desperately trying to cover himself as he dried himself off. She chuckled towards him heading to the large bath and starting to have it filled from a pipe. That was one thing she would never discredit the Fire Nation for, plumbing as they called it. It was a wonderful sort of thing, and she wondering if she could move some of the pipes like the water benders in the swamps moved vines. "You do have-" Zuko mumbled and she turned to him testing the water with her hand. It wasn't exactly that hot, and she stared at him. 

"Zuko, how many times have I seen you naked?" she asked him and he flushed. Running the towel over his hair as she grimaced as the water turned cold. "Can you help me heat the water?" she asked him. He nodded, and wrapping the towel around his waist he walked by her. The bathtub was a metal one and she stepped back to watch him. Fire bending to her was the opposite of what was what she did. It terrified her, or used to terrify her. But now she watched in a fascinated way, as he took a deep breath in and from his hands produced a protracted flame to the bathtub. 

While she could make ice without any aid at all, and take down the clouds themselves, making steam and making boiling water was something she was continuing to have troubles with. Watching him heat up the water to steaming, was wonderful. He pulled back, and examined the water. "Do you..." Katara stalled him by tossing in a few bundles of dried petals, they started to make the water smell beautifully just after a few moments of steeping. "I've got a meeting with generals." he told her and she grabbed his wrist. 

"Bathe with me." she demanded. 

"I just showered!" he retorted. 

"But I know you like baths." she replied. He opened and closed his mouth and frowned to her. "Come on." 

"I can't just miss meetings all the time." she smiled to him and kissed his cheek, letting him go. 

"Just tell them you were tending to your wife." She started to get naked, allowing him to make the decision for himself. 

"They... don't really like you." he admitted and she nodded. Taking his hand and climbing into the tub with his help. She made a low pleased moan as the hot water encased her. He let his towel drop, and she watched as he got in with her. It wasn't a large tub and she fake swam up to him, snuggling into his side. 

"I don't care. I can beat any of them in any Agni Kai." she grinned and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her and she ran a hand down his chest stalling when it went under the water. Zuko tensed a little at the path and despite the hot water she could tell he was blushing. 

"KAT- I have a... meeting." he told her. 

"And? You're here, not there." he frowned to her and with his other hand reached out and gently fondled a breast. She grinned and palmed him as he grew hard under her touch. "I love you." she told him and kissed his cheek before bracing her self up and getting up onto her to knees to straddle him. 

"I love you too." She slowly slid herself over him and moaned, arching her back as she did so. "Spirits Kat..." he mumbled and rose his hands touching her back and pulling her back towards him. She ran her hands through his still damp hair wetting it as he placed a few kisses on her breasts. He ran a tongue along her nipple making a whine exit through her mouth. They quickly had a good portion of the flood wet as he thrust shallowly into her. She braced her hands onto the sides of the tubs to better be able to roll her hips down and up with his thrusts. 

He reached down, and cupped her front using his thumb to brush against her. "AH! Yes! YES Zuko!" she called out. She knew he was close as his pace increased, and she steadied herself as she pitched up and clenched down onto his length. With all the hot water around her she didn't exactly feel his spend course into her, but he stalled his thrusts, and then stopped as she let go of the rim of the rub to put her hands onto his chest. Leaning down to kiss him. 

"I've..." he tried and she silenced him staying on him. "Kat." he warned. 

"You're not going anywhere. I've got you here to make you relax." she told him and kissed his cheek. He frowned to her, but didn't try to move her. "You need time to yourself my lord." he hugged her and leaned down into the water. With him still inside of her, she wet his hair again and using a small ledge that held soaps, washed him, or as much of him as she could reach without moving to much. 

"Kat... katara?" he questioned softly and cringed as she combed his wet hair with her fingers. She stared down at him and smiled. "Have... have you thought... of kids?" he cringed further. She laughed at him, kissing him. He relaxed, as she did so, hands kneading her sides. 

"Yes of course I have. I think it would be wonderful to have a water bender to be the next firelord." she told him. He grinned to her and laughed hard and suddenly. Sitting up and pressing his face into her shoulder as he wound down laughing. She chuckled with him, kissing his shoulder. 

"Spirits that would be one for the ages." he mumbled and kissed her. Slowly pulling himself out and away from her. But not out of the tub as he whirled a finger around. She grinned at her success, and dunked her head down to wet her hair. Zuko pulled out the soap and quickly started to clean her hair running his fingers through her now dripping locks. 

"Well, who knows? We'll see, hopefully soon." she told him and reached up, taking his hand and kissing it. He ran his fingers down her back slowly traveling down until he gripped her thighs. She leaned over supporting herself on the tub rim again as he drew her rump up level with the water. Leaning down over her as he got to his knees Zuko kissed her shoulder before he pressed himself back into her. She let out a breath of moans, as he thrust into her. The water next to her started to steam slowly gathering heat as he did so. His hands were kept on her hips to support the both of them as the water with the rocking motion started to tip over and out again. Leaving them only waist deep in the water soon. 

She let one arm go from the tub rim and smiled back towards Zuko, even when he probably couldn't see it. She stalled a moment to touch her breasts, then down her navel to touch her own self. His pace quickened, as she ran a finger around her bud and shivered with the feeling of pleasure. The water stopped splashing around with his few last final jerks and she ran her fingers quickly around herself bringing herself to orgasm instead of teasing herself. He ran his hands down to her front and slowly guided her to sit with him back into the tub with him still inside of her. 

"PHEH." he stated and spat out a portion of her hair that caught on his face. Katara giggled twisting her body to look at him. 

"Well? Your meeting?" she asked him and he blinked. 

"They can wait I am Fire Lord." he told her hautly. She relaxed into him holding onto his hands around her waist. 

"Good, because You missed a spot on your back." he smiled to her and kissed her. 


	9. The Back Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara asks Zuko to give her some piercings.

Katara grinned as she slipped into the tattoo parlor. Ty Lee was currently standing up front giving a couple a small book of various 'couple' tats. Katara waved to her and racked her eyes over the parlor. Jet was in his corner bent over some guys back going through what looked impressive. The guy was getting a full body tattoo, and all she could see was it was pretty blue. The couple sat down in some leather chairs. Ty Lee came around the counter and hugged Katara. "KAT! Are you here to finally finish up?" Katara nodded. 

"Yep, figured it was time." Ty Lee frowned and looked over things. Most were fairly open but her artist, Jet, was busy. 

"Well...hmmm... Jet is doing some full body tat, guy paid in full right there in the morning." Katara whistled. "Um... Zuko is just finishing up a nose stud." she said and Katara scratched her cheek looking into the back room. There was no window in the door, but it was clearly labeled 'piercing room'. "You'd trust him to finish up right?" 

"Yes! I mean of course. He's cool." Ty Lee looked at her and smirked. 

"Go on and sit in his area." Katara left her side to head over to Zuko's corner setting her bag down out of the way. It was on the opposite one of Jet's and unlike Jet had little personality to it. He had a photo of his mom and him, and then of his family with his father torn out. His tattoo materials sat by at the ready as she settled down on the chair. It was made so one could sit on it backwards comfortably, and 'hug' the back so that one could get back tattoos done. Like her, she snagged the snuggie he had and watched as the door opned and a fairly pixie like girl came out. With her nose stud a little off, Katara noted. Zuko came out a moment later looking just a bit grim and unsettled. 

He blinked when he saw her waiting and smiled waving. Ty Lee frowned to Zuko but smiled brightly when the girl came up undeterred, or just plain ignorant on the offset stud. After she paid and left with a bit of a flounce Ty Lee spoke lowly to him and he was probably chastised as he came down and settled down into his stool. "Hey." he breathed out and sighed. 

"Hey back." she smiled to him. "What is that about?" she asked him leaning forwards. 

"Um, Jet wanted me to do piercings so Ty isn't so busy." he told her and checked over all his materials. "So I took this class and everything." She nodded watching him, she hadn't really wanted a tattoo at all. Not at least at first. She saw Zuko on the side of the street and followed him working up the courage to ask him his name and maybe see if he wanted other things. She saw that he had been scarred, and most of it was actually well taken care of by skin grafts from what happened. Leaving a sort of circle spot where one could see the difference. She found herself blinking in this parlor as Jet came up to her asking what she wanted. 

_'Uh... a wolf.' she answered lamely still blinking at Zuko who glanced back to her. She had always wanted a tattoo, and at least it gave her time to look cool to this guy who was settling down into a corner. The parlor was roughly shaped like a horseshoe, or U with a private room heading off the end of the arms. She flushed and looked up to Jet. 'On my back, leaping down from the shoulder like.' she explained. He grinned to her and took control of everything. She had thought it would be SMALL, but when he quoted the time between the sizes, she wanted more time to stare at Zuko. Getting a half back tattoo let her sit there under the needle watching him. He looked pensive almost all the time and she imagined herself asking him out but never worked out the courage to do so. _

"So what is the big problem?" she asked him and pulled off her shirt. He went silent and then turned from her as she slipped the snuggie up to her front and dismantled the bra on her threading her arms through it and letting everything drop into her lap. Zuko rubbed a hand over his cheek. 

"I don't like... those kind of needles that need to be used." She nodded, and then turned around hugging the back of the chair. Zuko put a cold hand onto her back and she shivered. 

"OPHF, cold hands buster." she mumbled and he made a noise, she cocked her head back to him, he was smiling and very close to laughing. "Aren't most of those things like disposable?" 

"For earrings yes, but the other things no. He... wants me to learn how to do, you know. Special piercings. It makes a lot of money." she swiveled her chair so she could watch him through the mirror as he mixed up the shadings for the wolf on her back. It was leaping down from her right shoulder down her side and to her other hip where its nose was at. She felt intoxicated watching him as he looked over her tattoo. It was just getting the shading down now, and Jet paused in his work to come back. 

"Hey Kat." she looked up at him nodding. "Are you sure you don't-"

"I'm fine, Zuko's fine." she stated before he could finish. He gave her a strange sort of look as he looked from her towards Zuko. "I mean I trust him." she amended. 

"Well, he can do it, just making sure it's all okay there." he stated and backed away slowly. She snorted and grinned to Zuko who was looking a bit more pale at the moment as he finished up the little cups of ink. 

"Thanks." Zuko told her, she smiled at him through the mirror. 

"No problem, I love watching you work." Katara flushed and hid her face into the snuggie. 

"It really helps to hear that." she looked up to his soft smile towards her. "Alright, I'm starting at the nose, then going up to the tail, is that alright?" 

"Of course!" she answered. He gloved up and settled a roll of paper towels where he could reach it. He ran his hands down her back starting up the gun and she shuddered. 

"Don't squirm okay?" he reminded her, she bit her lip nodding. Instead of squirming under the pain or the rising feeling inside of her as she watched him shade in her large tattoo she watched him. It was almost like watching a zen master go through 'kung-fu' moves as he ran over the tattoo. His lips would purse with the little bits, and he would smile when it was done. Wiping off the lingering blood and ink with the paper towels. Getting up into the middle of her back she was fully relaxed. 

"What do you like to eat?" she asked him, he stalled over her back, but didn't look up at the mirror. 

"I usually just grab a sandwich somewhere." he answered. 

"Ah, what do you not cook?" she answered and he shook his head. "Hmm..." he was frowning over a bit in the foot, or maybe tail. 

"Nope, I never got the chance to learn." he answered. 

"You know... hmmm..." she blushed hiding her face again and let out a breath. "I could use some new piercings." she hedged. He looked up at her through the mirror again. 

"Yeah? What, give me some experience?" he asked smiling. 

"Well yeah, I mean I really want them." she mumbled, and it had nothing to do with that he was now finished up, wiping down the last of the ink and blood. He opened a drawer and a large hand mirror holding it up to her back so she could see the shading he did. It was wonderful work and she partially regretted him not being the one doing the tattoo. "You-That'sbeautiful!" she stumbled out. 

"Um, thanks." He rubbed some ointment onto her skin, then peeled off the gloves to clean up as they let the skin rest a moment. It ached just a little bit, almost like a sunburn. He started to clean up, and she watched him. After a long moment she sighed, and slid her bra off, her skin felt a bit to raw to be pulled around by it, and instead slipped her shirt on and then worked the bra off under the shirt. Zuko blushed watching her and she grinned towards him, putting the bra into a much forgotten bag she didn't even remember having. 

"Should I talk to Ty, or you?" he stalled tossing one pot of ink into the garbage. 

"I'll go to the room, you go talk to Ty." she grinned to him and folded up the snuggie setting it down on his now clean area. Ty Lee waited at the front, chatting to one girl with bleached white hair with blue threads going through the white locks. 

"HEY! Zuko is gonna give me a piercing if that is alright." Ty waved her off with a smile. Probably mentally calculating the price Katara would have to pay soon enough for the tat and this new thing. Katara let out a breath and followed Zuko into the room shutting the door behind her. 

"Alright, so, what do you want?" he gestured towards a few things. There were pictures of ears with numerus studs in it. There was a book about gauging, the area was littered with pamphlets about various piercings and guides on how to take care of them. She looked down at a book covered entirely with black and gestured towards it. 

"What's that?" she asked and watched as he flushed, and handed it over with his long fingers. Opening it, it contained nipple piercings first, then went on to various other things, including a 'Johnson piercing'. She felt her cheeks were hot as she stared at them. "Wow, you're gonna do these things?" she asked. 

"Hopefully not, but I have to know what to do. The guides for them are in... in a basket." he replied. She went back to the front of the book, to matching nipple piercings. 

"I want these." she stated and watched as his spine went completely straight, and blood drained out of his face. He looked down to her chest, and then quickly back to her face. 

"But-Ty-wouldn't you-FEEL more-COMF-torbale, with, FUCK-Ty?" he stuttered out. Katara laughed reaching out for him with a hand and touched his shoulder. 

"I want YOU to do it." He swallowed audibly, nodding slowly. She set the black book back onto the desk and grabbed the edge of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. He stared with wide pupils at her chest and licked his lips. It was still fascinating to watch him as he let out a shaky breath. He turned towards a desk and pulled out a pair of gloves, and then all the things needed for doing what she wanted. He slid the rolling chair to her side and then stalled on putting a cotton ball soaked in alcohol on her nipple. His hand nearly eclipsed her breast, he wasn't looking at her face anymore his eyes just starting at his hand and her chest. 

"It... it will hurt." he squeaked out. She nodded as he leaned in a little closer, grabbing the materials for it. 

"I know," she answered. When the needle went in she jumped, and let out a whine of pain. It was over with soon, and she had a ring on her nipple now. It ended in a little yellow jewel on it. Zuko sighed in relief and turned towards the other one. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, and then he went into a pure statue. "That felt so good." she whispered to him. 

"Ka-katara? You, uhh…." he tried. 

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" she teased. "I would like to ask you to a movie or something." he smiled and went back to touching her breast. 

"Yeah, I would like that." he replied, and she kissed him again. He leaned into it, hand just in the process of putting the cotton on. 

"Zu-zu what is-" Ty Lee said and opened the door. She blinked as they were caught and then slammed the door shut on them. Zuko swore and Katara burst into a laugh. 

"Dinner and a movie?" asked him. 

"Yes!" he was nearly red as he pulled back and away his fingers shaking. 

"I'm free tomorrow." She told him. 

"I'll give you my number!" he scrambled in his pants and she noted why his hands were fairly cold with a sort of satisfaction she never felt before. 

"I want more then a number." she hedged, and he nearly dropped the phone staring at her. In the silence they could hear Ty Lee speaking to someone. 

"Yeah, he's busy. Real busy. Don't go in." she said and both laughed. 

"I can get the other one soon right?" she asked Zuko frowned but in the way he was thinking of something, rather then he was upset. 

"Yes, I can do the other one." he told her. 


	10. Tight Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have to share a room at a friends house during a hurricane. There is only enough hot water for one shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot what plot?

The wind howled around them as the storm passed its way over them. A few of the others were nervous, checking their phones over and over again or watching the live news reports over the hurricane. Katara sipped a cup of hot tea nearby Zuko who was the only other person who was calm at the moment. "The power will be going out to keep everyone safe, keep warm and charge your phones will you can." the news anchor told them. There was an irritated noise that went around the room. 

"Which means only one of us gets to shower." Aang stated and looked up at Katara. She nodded taking the hint and slid away as Zuko glanced towards her. Both of them scrambled up towards the bathroom door. They were at Aangs home, the only home that would be well above the storm surge and far more well constructed then the rest of them. Katara and Zuko glared at each other in the bathroom. 

"I'm getting a shower." she told him, he glared at her. 

"Try to." he replied. She started undressing, and for a moment Zuko seemed ready to bolt. But then he pulled off his jacket and followed suit. She nearly ripped off the shower curtain in her bra and panties with Zuko following in behind in his boxers. 

"ITS MINE ASSHOLE." she snapped to him. 

"You don't get to have everything princess." he retorted. She dived into the tub, and flicked the hot water on, sticking out her tongue while still having the clothes she did as it got hot. Zuko crowded in behind her, and she had to press herself halfway into the stream as he took up more space in the tub then she liked. Like she wasn't even there he started to put shampoo in his short hair and lather it. She scowled at him, grabbing the shampoo and getting some in her own hair. It was another fight to get into the stream of hot water. Katara peeled off her bra and underwear next, tossing the two wet things with a splatter. Zuko stalled hair halfway done and she shoved him out of the way of the stream and got the shampoo out of her hair quickly tossing conditioner into her hair as he stared at her. 

"MINE." Zuko grimaced, and then stepped out of his boxers, and crowded her again. Leaning over her as she tried to get the conditioner out and making the shampoo of his own hair go into her eyes as she tried to glare up at him. There was a silence for a while as he glowered down at her. 

"Fine, both." she stated, and crossed her arms. "Hand me the body wash." he blinked, and seemed to realize then that both of them were naked in the shower and fighting. She only wondered if anyone else heard them, and snorted into a laugh. 

"Yeah, shit." he mumbled, and gave her the body wash. The heat was already off, and both kept into the hot stream of water as he put conditioner into his own hair. "Katara?" she wasn't paying much attention, trying to keep herself in the warm water, and get herself to not smelling like sweat anymore. She FELT Zuko cringe, and then leaned back to ogle up at him. 

"What?" her hand went down and brushed up against the hard length of his dick. An electric shock went through her, as he groaned halfway to either running or hugging her. "Oh, OH...." Katara looked down at him as he shivered trying to gain control of himself. 

"FUCK." he growled out, and twisted, trying to hide himself, she grabbed his arm as he got halfway out. 

"Look get back in here," he stalled eyes going wide as he looked back at her. "We have to make it quick." he flushed red, and his dick twitched. 

"I... shit. This is not the place I wanted to tel-" she pulled him back in and kissed him. "Tell you." he finished. 

"Neither me. Come on, its getting cold!" he ran his hands down her sides, and helped her to hike a leg up onto the tub rim so she had some purchase. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly slid himself into her with a low groan. She felt a bit weak with him inside of her, and shuddered. 

"Mmmm… oh yes." she said into his ear and kissed his neck. He thrust into her and she let out a low moan as his length slid against her sensitive walls. She canted into his thrusts which started into quicken in pace as the water turned from hot to just warm. "Ah!" she buried her face into his shoulder to keep herself quiet. One of her hands traveled down to her clit and she ran her fingers around it. 

"Spirits Kat," he said and made a few more rattling thrusts. She came around him as he made a few more weaker thrusts inside of her. Both hissed as the water went cold and they scrambled awkwardly to shut the water off. A trail of his spend ran down from her as he pulled out from her cringing again. "I'm... fuck sorry." Katara chuckled to him and kissed his cheek. 

"Why?" he flushed, and they quickly grabbed towels to dry themselves off. "come on." she grabbed his hand still with a towel wrapped around her towards one of the guest rooms. 

"Kat, we... got to talk." he said and she shut the door. Grabbing a chair she put it under the doorknob. 

"Oh yes we'll talk plenty." she told him and kissed him. "I like you, a lot." 

"I like you too." he replied and kissed her back. He let his towel drop, his dick twitching as he got hard again. "Shit we..." 

"Had it raw? Zuko, I'm on the pill." he cringed just a little less as she led his hands to her breasts. "Plus, I've only had sex once, so I doubt there is anything catching. How about you?" 

"I... once too." he answered lamely. She kissed him, leading him towards the bed. He sat down on it, and she straddled him moaning as his length went through her folds. "Spirits Kat you feel so-" she kissed him shutting him up. 

"I'm getting cold, come on." she whined, and he smiled as she sat up. He carefully lined himself back up, and she slid onto him with a moan and shiver of pleasure. "OH YES." she said and he laid his back against the sheets staring up at her. "You feel perfect." she told him and watched as a blush ran across his cheeks. 

"You, you too." she grinned as she leaned down and kissed him, grinding her hips into him making him groan. She guided his hand down to her clit, which he stared at. 

"I want you to make me cum." he swallowed down as she rolled her hips on top of him setting her pace on top of him. His hand froze for a moment then ran a finger around her. She reached up to her breasts massaging them since her hands were free, pinching them and pulling at her nipples until they were hard and sensitive. He thrust into her, matching her rhythm and driving him deeper into her. "YES! AH!" With a thrust she came as he rolled her clit, but he was going on as she went limp and weak. She felt him cum this time inside of her, a liquid warmth ebbing into her lower stomach. His hands gripped her hips, sliding enough out of her so that he flipped her onto her stomach. "Zuko?" she called he smiled down at her. 

"I...I think we have the whole night at least." she smiled back at him, as he took her from behind, although it would be a little time before he'd recover. His hands groped her breasts, pulling her arching into his chest. He twisted the nipples pulling them like she had, just into the edge of pain making the hit of pure pleasure all the more so pleasurable. She could feel him growing hard inside of her, and wiggled her hips. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE LADY AANG IF YOU DO NOT PUT ON SOME MUSIC I WILL STRANGLE YOU." They heard Toph yell loud enough to be heard. Both went into a fit of giggles over it. 


	11. Embarassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko have sex on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is no plot here, but again, consider it where Zuko and Katara are married. This was actually my first idea for public sex, but then I liked the cult idea more.

Katara sighed as she waved the guards and they came over towards her. "Unless there is any trouble try to have some fun yourselves alright?" she more or less asked them. The two nodded. "You can tell the others." they looked at each other. 

"Ma'am, he needs guards there are assassins." one told her. Katara gestured around them all. There were no large trees here, and the entire beach was a secluded pocket where the guards sat on top looking down. There was a large fire nation ship just off the shore where they had landed a moment ago. The guard blushed nodding. "I see ma'am, but..." 

"I'm a water bender, I can fight another bender, as a plus I will have all of you AND the Fire Lord himself to fight on my side. If anyone is injured I can help heal them." they hung their heads. "Now, go enjoy yourselves." she touched one of their arms and smiled, before quickly heading down to where Zuko was pacing. At least she was able to convince him not to wear the formal robes and got him into one like he would wear if they were a normal couple. 

"I don't know why we're here." he admitted and grimaced towards her. She sighed folding her arms across her chest staring at him. 

"Zuko, every Fire Lord takes a break every now and then. You need a break." he glowered at her and she pointed towards a basket and a thick blanket. "Sit, and eat with me." he let out a sigh and settled down, but still didn't settle completely down. She ignored his constant movement and settled out a small stand and tea pot. They had a jug of water and she nodded to Zuko who quickly set it to boiling away happily. Katara pulled out the sandwiches and gave him one with a smile. He seemed to finally calm down when the tea was ready and sipped it between bites. The water lapped up against the sand and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder now that he was still. 

"Thank you." he said and turned kissing her forehead. 

"No Problem My lord." she replied. He scowled towards her and she giggled. "Come on there is desert." she reached out for the basket, and pulled it out. It was a gelatin dish that had fruits inside of it and shaped like a lotus flower. He smiled when he saw it, and let her dollop sweetened cream onto his portion. Giving herself cream as well they ate and relaxed watching the ocean quietly. 

"How did you learn bending?" Zuko asked her. Katara paused, settling the dishes and the rest of the meal down. A few of the guards said something in excited tones, pulling at a large fishing line. 

"I taught myself at first, then when we... were at the north pole I learned more." she paused watching him. He frowned, but nodded. "You?" 

"Private trainers, it wasn't until I was traveling with Uncle Iroh that I made any... real true progress." he stalled and let out a long breath. "They considered me less then useless." Katara leaned back into his shoulder taking his hand and holding it. 

"It was that way in the north pole." he looked back to her. "Only women learned healing, the men all learned fighting. I wanted to learn fighting and fought with one of the men there. I lost... but..." she paused. "But the man had been in love with my grandmother, he had given her a betrothal necklace." Zuko tensed. "He consented to teach me fighting then." 

"And the blood bending?" he asked she flinched. 

"A insane woman who just wanted another bender to teach it too. I don't plan on actually telling anyone about it." 

"Someone will figure it out." he said and groaned putting his hand to his face. 

"Yes, but having a school or trainers with it wont prevent people from abusing it." she answered and squeezed his hand. He looked to her and she kissed his cheek. The guards pulled up a large fish and she grinned. "Looks like they are distracted, you know..." he flushed and cast a quick look around. They were indeed distracted as they pulled up a fish the size of most of them. They were quickly gathering things to cook it on a spit. 

"Katara, not ALL of them..." he hedged weakly. 

"SO? They know we're married, and married couples have sex." she told him whispering. His entire face went red as he grimaced towards her. 

"IS that all you came here for?" he demanded harshly, she giggled at him. 

"That and to spend time with you as always Zuko. No one should take time away from a Fire Lord that he could spend with his wife." he chuckled and kissed her. "Come on and sit up on that I want to do something from that book." he blinked to her and slowly sat up on a nearby boulder. She peeled open his robes, keeping him fairly clothed as she kissed him going down his neck and chest down further as she pulled open his clothes even more. Once she was almost on her knees, it was fairly awkward she opened up her robes, taking off the top and revealing she didn't have a band of cloth to cover herself. 

"You really need to start wearing-" he started and she touched his thighs making him drop of silently. 

"Its to HOT to wear them." she whined playfully, and worked his hard member free from his clothes. A short shudder went through him as she palmed him and leaned over kissing the tip. It was still fairly awkward, she had to arch her back and keep just off her knees to do this, as she pressed her breasts from the side encasing his member between them. He groaned lowly as she sucked the tip into her mouth. She had to keep a giggle from coming out of her mouth as she remembered the book. 

It was where the person held the wick in their mouth and formed the 'candle' between the breasts. She laughed her way through most of the book at the time of reading it, and its very undetailed, and detailed descriptions. _'The candle may leak some wax into the mouth, this is expected and even aimed for' _It said. She licked up the small beads that were leaking from the tip, as she swallowed it down. He moaned again, but stayed still allowing her to rub her breasts over the member. A shiver went through him and she drew the tip back into her mouth and ran her tongue, just as the book said to, just along the bottom of the tip. 

She felt him pulse through her breasts and skin, and prepared herself. Keeping the tip in her mouth she sucked further, taking the spend into her throat and down as she swallowed it. She coughed pulling back as it kept coming further then she could swallow, it spit thick ropes onto her face and breasts. "I'm-" he tried as she pulled a bit back. Wiping up with her fingers she licked up one of them and he flushed red. 

"Its okay Zuko." she told him before he could speak. She called a little bit of the ocean water towards her, and fairly quickly cleaned the rest off with a smile as he ordered his clothes back. Letting the water drop he helped her back into her forgotten top and held her. The sun was just setting at this point, and she snuggled into his side as they settled back onto the blanket. "Are you relaxed now?" she taunted. 

"Yes, very." he replied and kissed her. 


	12. A little High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko are smoking pot, and both get a little hungry.

Katara frowned grimacing at the skunky sweet sort of smell of the pot, and sighed. It was almost like walking into someone smuging a room to free it from spirits and ghosts. However this was much more fun then her fake chanting to ease the idiots who thought ghosts would bother them. All the while she made a lucrative business in 'banishment' making people feel better about the mice and squirrels in their home. Zuko handed over the lit hand rolled cigarette without a word. It wasn't like she couldn't get high just from the air in there. But she took it, and opened up a window to start letting the smoke out. It wasn't illegal anymore, but she'd be damned to have the smell imbued into her couch and the hand crochet afghan GranGran made for her. 

"Ugh, fresh air." Zuko mocked and smiled to her. Katara breathed in the more sweeter blend Zuko favored, and then handed it back to him, keeping the smoke in her lungs till it burned. She let out the smoke into the window and sat down watching him as he breathed it in himself. She hadn't eaten much today, nor drank too much so she could take all her midterms. Zuko probably just finished his and was relaxing in their co-ed dorm from all the added stress of his own classes. 

"Yes, fresh air, like we should all be getting." she kicked her foot out and touched the side of his leg starting to feel more giddy as it worked its way into her body and head. He passed it back to her silently looking out the window. It was just after nightfall and it was still screamingly busy at the college. There was a lot of occurring noise as people celebrated, mourned, or just plain out got drunk and partied. "Point taken." she chuckled out and shut the window to quiet everything down. But she left the door open to the room, letting the smoke into the strangely situated apartment. All of them in this building were like this. It held two bedrooms, exactly as big as the other, but had this room, a tiny sort of 'gaming' room or for guests, while sandwiched between the rooms and the bathroom. The outter area was a general seating and gathering area but was also the kitchen and study area. It was like someone wanted it to look like a small dorm house. 

The effect was more alienating then 'big house with lots of people' feeling. They shared the bathroom, and made this small area just a place to relax. Zuko tapped ashes into a glass bowl and she waved off the offer to turn on a small MP3 player that was attached to a speaker. Drowning out the muffled sounds of the others outside three stories down as they crawled towards the building. 

"How about pizza?" Zuko grimaced and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired of it too." she replied and took the next puff out. 

"We can order from that..." he snapped his fingers. "Huevos nuevos, they deliver." Katara thought about it. 

"Sounds good, lets get it." He let the pot stay in the glass bowl as they crowded around the shared desktop and both pulled up the sight frowning over the selections over just what sounded good. The portions were fairly big, and they were caught on what either wanted. Zuko loved spicy, Katara wasn't that keen on it. She looked over Zuko, who seemed to be so stressed all the time, and let him finalize the order. She could bare some spice so that her roomie would be more relaxed and not keeping her up as he walked around the apartment. He never seemed to truly relax even with the help of barely legal drugs. 

"We've got forty minutes." Zuko announced as she looked him over. She edged closer to him and he blinked a little slugglishly. 

"I've got plenty of ideas of how to spend that." she told him. Giddy that the midterms were gone and done with now, and with the satisfied high feeling of the pot wormed into her brain she roamed her hand up his back under his shirt to feel his skin. He ran pretty hot for a person, just above her own skin temp and it felt good on her hands. 

"Katara?" he questioned. She made a 'mumm' sound as she put her nose to his neck kissing the hollow of his throat. It wasn't like anyone wasn't under the impression the both of them were having sex, or the other co-eds for that matter. The landlord of the building offered free condoms for anyone that needed them and only asked they never flushed the 'jacket' and put it into the trashbin. He ran a hand up her side hanging his head down to fully kiss her. He tasted like the pot but she had to break away to giggle as his hands slipped under her loose shirt and tickled the sides. 

"Come on, my bed this time." she slipped away holding onto his hands as she drew him to her bedroom. Unlike his she didn't see the need to always make up her bed perfectly, and instead just threw the covers back over to some semblance of order. She had some clothes on the floor but she stepped by those taking off her shirt and tossing it into the dirty clothes bin as he shook his head at the 'mess' that was her room. He wasn't fanatically clean, but he did like order and such, nearing to OCD but staying just shy of it. She settled down on the side of her bed as Zuko went red when she unbuttoned his pants pushing them down and smiling up at him as he stepped out of his pants leaving him in a shirt and underwear. 

His dick pressed up against the fabric and he let out a shivering breath she pulled up his shirt and kissed his stomach. "I do fucking love you." she told him, and he ran a hand over her cheek. She leaned into the touch, and quickly pulled off her shirt and bra, leaving her with just her jeans. With a little work she kicked out of her sneakers and pulled him closer to her. Bracing her hands on his hips she breathed out over the bulge and ran her mouth just on the outside long the fabric. 

"Spirits Kat stop teasing." Zuko begged, and she giggled. He had his hand on her head as she freed his dick and ran her mouth along the side slicking it with her spit very lightly. Letting go of one of his hips she ran her hand down it, bracing it from the other side as she mouthed wet sloppy kisses and licks down it. Zuko stood there and weakly thrust against her mouth and hands. He was forcing himself to stay steady, his other hand clenching and unclenching at his side. She turned her head and let go of his other hip, to brace the other side as she slicked that side too. She cupped her hands around his shaft rubbing up and down as she ran her tongue around the tip of his penis. 

He moaned lowly as she drew it into her mouth wetting the tip thoroughly as he leaked a streak of precum into her mouth. "Fuck Kat, I don't, know how you can stand me." he let out and she paused, looking up at him with a confused expression. "I'm a big prick." she laughed, leaning her face back onto him as she wheezed with it. 

"Spirits yes you are." she told him through wheezes. She pulled out a condom from one of her pockets standing and kissing back up his body. "Come on, we don't have that much time left." He helped her get undressed all the way, as she rolled the condom down his member. It was better to be safe even when they only had experience with each other. No birth control was 100% effective and even on the pill she could feasibly get pregnant. Not that it was common. He leaned over her as he kissed her down to the bed, using one hand to keep himself steady. 

"You're so wet." he spoke lowly, rubbing the tip through her before slowly pushing himself into her. Katara hugged him as he slid in to his base moaning lowly with the rush of full pleasure. He took his time drawing back out, like the way she teased him before setting a rattling pace. Katara dropped a hand down her front to rub at herself, making herself whine. With himself already teased, and her own pace he came inside of her, and she followed quickly back with the weaker final thrusts. He shuddered out a breath and kissed her blindly. That was when the door was being buzzed to allow the delivery in. Zuko gripped the base of the condom as he slid out of her and she quickly shot up and out to buzz the guy in naked in the apartment. "KAT- Fuck." Zuko called after her, and she danced back to him as he fumbled for her bathing robe. 

"Oh please, we're still alone here, you're the only one who sees me naked." she replied and kissed him. He was trying to get his clothes back on and she tsked to him. "Are we done?" she asked him. He flushed running his hands through his hair. 

"I mean, if you... don't want to be done." he replied and she kissed his cheek as the delivery guy knocked on the door. 

"Never, if at all possible. I love you." he swallowed as she went to the door and he vanished into his room to get at least something on that could be considered 'covered' as she paid the guy giving him as generous tip as she could. "Thank you! You guys are always awesome!" she called after him waving to him. Zuko came out in a less thick kimono style robe that did little to hide much. "OH yes, much better." she told him and sat the bag down on their shared table. "Eat first, then we fuck again." He blushed again and she giggled. 

"You could be more poetic." he countered. Katara thought a moment as he opened up the large box with their food, and smiled as he cut himself a bite out of the wrist thick chimichanga. 

"OH lord, please rattle my teeth as you shake my little tree." she intoned and the coughed choking on his first bite. 

"That's... not much better." he admitted and laughed with her. 


	13. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko have their third date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, mix and match. BDSM elements ensue!

She started off innocently enough, sliding off her borrowed heels and then using her foot to draw it up his leg. To his thigh as the dinner was delivered and he was thanking the waiter. He looked up to her and she just took a bite out of a roll trying to keep up with at least the appearance of 'high society' around her. She reached his thigh before he leaned over the plates with a dark sort of glower. "Katara, what are you doing." she smiled to him. Sitting primely as she using her hands cut up a small portion of the steak she got. 

"Oh? Its the third date..." she said and smiled. "Can't a girl have some fun?" he narrowed his eyes at her and she took a sip of the red wine he had gotten the both of them, watching his reaction through the rim of the glass as her foot traveled just a little higher. Nearly touching him as she brushed her toes on his inner thigh. A sort of shudder went through him as he straightened himself. He was fairly quick as he got his placement moved to be beside her, getting several looks and a few giggles from the women around them. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, while his hand under the concealment of her dress, and the slight hug he was giving her groped her through the long arm hole. 

He grit his teeth at what he found, and she smiled primely leaning into him. "Katara, why aren't you wearing a bra?" he whispered to her. She only kept her hardening nipples down with a thick bandaid. It didn't exactly help, but it was better then trying to find a bra that fit the dress without showing. His thumb brushed up against her nipple, and she let her hand down to grope him through his black slacks in return. 

"What? Well, YOU try to find matching things, I had to spend a week looking for a matching purse for this dress." she complained a little hautly, and loud enough for everyone to hear. "You could complain about my fake diamond earrings instead of my shoes." She didn't miss the beat in the lying cover. He made a low affirmative noise, and slipped his hand back away. They ate close together like that, with a few tithers and giggles around them. At any opportunity, slyly as it was, she'd grope him, or he'd grope her. It sent her actually feeling her own wetness slicking her. She wanted to give in after the first date, but it seemed impossible. Zuko was 'strangely reserved' as Yue put it to her. She had dated him once, and only once. 

Katara spent around a week, a full week hanging around him, putting what seemed like hints that she wanted to date him. He seemed to enjoy the coy notes she left him when she borrowed his text books. He asked her out, and she finally thought she had him. "Want to come up and have coffee?" she asked, less subtle way of asking for what would prove to be a fun time if this was anything to go by. But he abstained, leaving her wanting him all the more. Now he tapped her cheek with a long finger and smiled to her. 

"You are being very bad." he told her darkly. She giggled leaning into him and dropping her hand to try to work to unlock his belt so she could work her hand into his pants. 

"Are you going to punish me? For being very bad?" she taunted, and almost got it open when he grabbed her hand drawing it out to kiss her palm, going up her wrist pulling her back into a hot kiss. 

"Do you want to be punished?" She let out a squeak, covering it up with a cough, as his hand pinched her thigh his eyes looking up away from her. "Can I take that as a yes?" His hand pinched further up to her inner thigh, closer to her sensitive flesh. She took a fairly long drink of the wine, nodding into it. "Are you sure?" 

"Aren't you being..." she had to shove another bite into her mouth as his hand curved up along her thigh, brushing against her soaking underwear and then back up to drink a bit himself. "Bad," she let out with a shiver. "Yourself?" she finished. She cast a look around, most people weren't paying much attention anymore. They were just a loving couple maybe a bit touchy but otherwise there was much more entertainment with a live musician coming in to a grand piano. 

"You started this Kat, don't you know not to start something you cant finish?" she smiled innocently to him and ate another roll, dipping the end into the juices that leaked from her half of steak left. 

"Oh I intend to finish. I wanted to finish since I first saw you." she admitted and got his hand to stall as it tried to travel back down to slide through her dress towards her breast. 

"Such a naughty girl, sending such cute notes, all trying to seduce me." he said quietly into her hair. He ate a few more bites, as she did the same. 

"Not so innocent notes, you didn't even come up for coffee so I had to come up with something else." she said idly and took a drink of water instead of the last of the wine. She didn't want to get anywhere close to being drunk, or even tipsy. She kissed his cheek, and ran her eyes over the rest of the meal. "Well I think I want desert, how about you?" 

"You'll get all the desert you want," he held up a finger to her lips. "IF you are a good girl." she smiled to him. Dropping her hand down and groped him smiling brightly to a passing waitress. His frown said everything he could exactly state out loud in this polite company. He held up a hand and their waiter came by fast smiling down at them happily. 

"Its so good to see such a loving couple, would you two like a desert?" he asked, proffering a small menu. 

"We'll have two servings of the strawberry cheesecake, to go." he told him holding up his hand, the man looked to her and she smiled nodding to him. The man quickly set to getting it, putting it on their bill as he left that. Katara finished off the steak, she'd be damned before she let such a thing go to waste as he settled the little wallet down waiting Patiently with his hand on her bare thigh massaging the muscles and making her twitch. 

The waiter delivered the decorative boxes and Zuko stood, pulling her out like a gentleman. He took her wrap from the back of her chair and wrapped her up kissing her cheek as she carried the desert to a waiting car. He opened the door for her and she slipped in, sitting primly as he rounded around the car and the waiting man in the front, as he got in himself. He reached around her to click he belt on lingering over her chest, and then buckled himself in. "We should discuss somethings." 

"But that is all boring." she whined. "My safe word is pine." she told him and he smiled towards her, as the driver clicked something, making the window to the back go up. 

"I'll be sure to remember that, as for boundaries..." he held out a hand to her and she took it drawing it to her chest. 

"I'll say my word if you go too far. I think I've waited long enough, I mean three dates? Its a little overkill." he frowned down at her. He carefully freed a breast from her top and pinched her nipple with a thumb and forefinger until it hurt. Katara let out a shuddering breathy moan squirming in her seat and rubbing her thighs together. He put his other hand between her legs, and she stopped as he kept the pressure, and the pulling of her nipple. He was watching her with a hungry expression on his face, but she kept her mouth shut. He finally let it go, and kneaded the nipple down with his thumb leaning forwards and kissing her. He ran his tongue into her mouth, roaming around as she returned the favor. He nearly purred as he pulled back and moved his other hand further up running his hand over the fabric. 

"Hmmm, you are so wet Katara. Have you been thinking of me?" he asked her. She nodded, and he fingered the bandaid on her breast, slowly working it off. "Have you touched yourself to me?" 

"Yes," she answered shortly or tried to. He ripped off the bandaid fast making her hiss. "YES I did. A lot." she admitted and blushed a little. He car was slowly rolling to a stop and he patted her clothes back to order. Like any gentleman he guided her out and she stalled looking at his home. Katara was under no illusion he was rich, and thus might have a large home. But this wasn't large, in fact it was quite quaint compared to the hyper extravagant mansions around them. Just two stories tall it held maybe ten rooms max, and its main bulk laid in gardens around it. He handed her out and through the front gate, nodding to the driver as he slid the car into a two car garage. 

Just that risty car, and the sturdy looking muscle car he took to school. She half expected a bulter to open the door for them as he got the front, but he pulled out a set of keys and opened up the door. Heading towards a keypad and typed something in it as she shut the door behind her leaning against it. It was dark without the lights on but she watched him as he groped along the wall and flicked the lights on. The home she had the same sort of impression of the outside with. It was not extravagant, it was calm almost reserved in its design. 

"Follow me." she followed him and he guided her and the desert she held to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and only noted it was pretty damn empty but she did expect that for a bachelor who was apparently alone here. "Now I just want you to be sure you want this." Katara chuckled, and grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Please, I'm now where near virginal enough for this sort of talk." he chuckled and took a step back bowing out and holding his hand out. "Such a gentleman." she mocked and let him draw her up some average stairs and into a small hallway. At another door, he pulled out his keys again, and she rose an eyebrow as he led her into the room. She almost expected a porn star bondage play room, if anything it was your average bedroom, just with a few signs of the sort of 'playful' lifestyle he might enjoy. A sort of harness sat on the bed to tie one own to it. Along with another one like it that was on the wall, acting as a support so someone like her wouldn't have to use her legs to support herself. Instead trusting the structure to take her weight. 

"Should I let it be your choice? Or shall I chose where to take you?" he asked her. Katara blinked towards him and then looked between the bed and the wall. 

"Your choice." she told him and held out her hand. He smiled towards her kissing the back of it and led her to the wall she shivered a little. "What are you that guy from 50 shades?" she asked him as he pulled the bondage harness out checking it over with a quick and practiced eye. 

"You are being a very naughty girl." he scolded lightly. Katara pulled at his belt now it a better position to unlatch it, and then stuck her hands into his pants. He smiled kissing her forehead as she palmed him through the fabric of his underwear. 

"Do naughty girls get dick?" she asked him. He was hard to her touch as she slid her hands out to pull his shirt out and then unbutton his clothes. 

"Only when they beg." Katara looked up at him and gave him an arch look. 

"I don't think you can make me beg." she answered. She went to kiss him but he put a finger to her lips and gently pushed her back. 

"Undress." it was a simple command and she wiggled free of the dress she waited a moment but he didn't move towards her. She slid her underwear down, then the knee high tights along with the low heels. All that was left was the last bandaid, which she ripped off with a small hiss of pain. Now naked he took her in and then slowly stalked around her, still not touching her. It left her feeling awkward, but then he stalled behind her and touched her upper arms, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. "Now, you get into the harness." she nodded. 

With a small stool to help her up she was soon strung up, her body weight suspended with a type of harness that while was not comfortable kept most of her bare for him to look at. With her ankles and thighs in some straps he could keep her legs splayed open, and with one set of straps that squeezed around her breasts she was soon squirming against the wall. "You should see how wet you are just waiting for cock." he told her and she smiled. "But as I said, you need to beg." he leaned over and kissed her. 

She watched as he left her side to a dresser and hummed some tune as he opened them and looked through them. She was left feeling chilled, and naked as he made his decisions and set them on top of the dresser. "Such a bad girl I have." he said lowly, and she watched as he undressed, carefully folding all his clothes and setting them along with what he had placed on top of the dresser. He grabbed them and kept what he had hidden behind his back as he turned towards her with a full and delicious looking erection. "Wont even beg." he rose a crop towards her, she whimpered as he dragged it through her. "Well?" She looked to it and bit her lip waiting. He tsked, and pulled out a thick dildo that made her eyes go wide. He paused a few times as he tapped her legs, and she opened them further, making the leather creak a bit. He seemed to be waiting for her to state the safe word, as he very slowly pushed the dildo into her, but didn't move it further then just the tip of it. 

She wiggled, or rather tried to wiggle it further into her. She glared to Zuko's smirk, and let out a breath relaxing as he pressed it further in. Katara moaned with it, and as he slid one of the extra straps to slid over the base of the dildo to keep it inside of her. He tapped her thigh with the crop as she let out a long breath. Watching her he further tapped it along her thigh harder, making red lines start to flush along her skin. But she didn't beg just yet, at least until he set the crop down and pulled her rump out and using his hand gave a stinging slap. 

"AH!" she bit her lip, and endured three more slaps before she let out a small defeated whimper. "PLEASE." he stalled, rubbing her buttocks. "Please I'm sorry." he kept gently massaging. "Please, Zuko." he made a low please purr of noise. 

"Please what?" she blinked at him. 

"Please fuck me, I'll be good I promise." she told him. He moved his hands to her thighs, removing the strap that kept the dildo in. "I swear, I wont be bad." she added. 

"I don't know Katara, you were pretty bad." She felt her muscles clentch around the dildo as he gripped its base and twisted it inside of her. "You are pretty bad, look at how wet you are. DO you really like this?" he looked back up to her face. She nodded. 

"Yes, please, please give me more." she replied. He smiled to her and slowly extracted the dildo making her whimper. "Please Zuko." she begged further and that seemed to decide him. He went back to the dresser as she whined high in her throat. But when he came back he was sliding a condom down his dick, and kissed her as he slid into her. The pure languid warmth of an actual dick made her shudder with a moan into his mouth. He set a slow pace that left her aching for a harder pace. He increased it only enough to let her know that this was still a punishment in a way and she tried to roll her hips into his thrusts. 

"You're so tight and hungry for me aren't you Katara?" he asked her. She whimpered nodding. "Are you going to be a good girl now?" his thrusts increased again, and one of his hands moved to brush the thumb against her clit. 

"YES! Please, I swear, I swear I'll be good, Please, please make me cum." He set a more teeth rattling pace grinding his hips into her at odd intervals and making her make little distressed noises with every time he stalled. If only because that was the only time he teased her clit rising her slowly up until with a few more frenetic thrusts she came with a short gasp in and a soft sob. He thrust in a few more times before she felt the pulsing inside of her that mean he came as well. Both of them panted in the aftermath as he took her head into his hands and kissed her. 

In only a few moments she was tucked into the nearby bed with him and the other harness set off the side for now. She felt sated in in way that made her head swim and fully relax into the bed. "I need to ask if you enjoyed it." he said with a frown, she blinked to him and snuggled into his side. 

"I think I'll have desert for breakfast if you'll eat it with me." was her only reply. He ran his fingers down her back in a sort of wave pattern. 

"Breakfast sounds good, IF you stay a good girl." Katara giggled pulling up the sheets a little more. 

"I can't promise that. I might want to be a bad girl and get punished." he tightened his arm around her pulling her completely flush with his body. 


	14. Pink Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara wakes up after the first time she had sex with Zuko, and has a good breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the daddy kink one, and probably will continue in the spanking one. Cause I like it so much.

Katara woke not long before Zuko at some point she had turned in his arms and he had come up to spoon her. She still felt a self satisfaction and wiggled just a little which woke him up. It was really nothing else then a change in his breathing and the feeling of his cock going semi hard against her rump. She chose to grind her hips into it, and he made a low noise into her hair. "Should we bathe first?" she asked him turning around and kissing him as he sat up. For a moment she thought he might not have woke up with her, it was in the way he looked down at her. Like he had been expecting her to leave at some point during the night. She could feel the stickiness of her dried wetness on her, and from the lube of the condom. 

"Bathe first." he decided and she smiled to him. He slipped out of the bed and stood naked and hard as he reached for her pulling her out of the bed. Instead of letting him guide her out she touched his lips and kissed his neck, then down to his pecs. 

"Please let me have breakfast first." she begged lightly, heading down on her knees with a smile. He blinked again, and then smiled down at her, from just semi hard he grew harder as she touched him, sliding her tongue along a side. His hand wound into her hair and fisted there. 

"You have to swallow it all." he told her, she grinned and kissed the tip, licking out a bead of pre-cum from the slit. She kept a hand braced on a hip as she took a readying breath. This wasn't even near her first or even fourth time giving a blow job, as she took his length into her mouth and throat. His hand guided her back out pulling at her hair, so she could let go of his hip and grip the base of his shaft. Rubbing her fingers down and up with one hand as she very gently fondled his balls. He dropped his other hand to her head and she let him guide her mouth down and around him. She could always push back and the pace he set was more languid leaving her plenty of time to get breaths in-between thrusts. 

She shifted her hips, wanting more then just this, but she focused on the look he had given her when he woke. Like she would be gone before he woke, and then she remembered Yue telling her to be careful with him. She had thought it was just because he was rich, and therefor she could feel in debt, or something else. This was something else, and she hollowed her cheeks around him. He made a low moan and with a few pulls she felt him twitch into her mouth. Katara started swallowing around the cum that pulsed into her throat. Zuko pulled her head back, allowing her to continue to let the cum flood into her mouth until he pulled back, with a sticky web of spit and cum spanning the empty air as he went flaccid. She quickly swallowed the rest as he stroked her hair as she dropped her hands off him to touch her lips. 

Katara looked up at him opening her mouth with her tongue stuck out using a finger to show her mouth more and showing she had swallowed down all the semen he shot into her mouth. "See how good I was?" she asked him looking up at him with a smile. "I swallowed it all daddy." there was a stillness in the air, and she flushed standing up awkwardly. 

"You were such a good girl Katara." he praised, and wrapped an arm around her kissing her forehead. "Now two doors down is a bathroom, go get cleaned up." He tapped her rump, not exactly gently, but not roughly. She gave a eep noise and walked out naked in his home. The two doors down was indeed a lush bathroom, with everything she could need. Eagar to have a wonderful hot bath she started the hot water, clicking the stopper down and looking down at the single person jacuzzi tub. She wouldn't really be so put off if he joined her, but he left somewhere down the hall as she kept the door open. She hadn't seen anything to indicate he had a horde of people working for him, so she was eased by that. She climbed in and set the tub on, relaxing as it soothed whatever aching she could have had. 

She spent a moment longer luxuriating but quickly scrubbed herself clean coming her fingers through her hair to clear out the tangles. After that she shut off the jets and got out not really wanting to make him wait that long. The only problem she encountered was that she was naked and there were only towels around. She dried herself off and took a breath in. Feeling tense and nervous as she put the towel into a empty bin that didnt have a trash bag in it. 

Katara slowly crept out and looked around listening. She heard nothing to indicate she wasnt alone on this level and crept back to the still open room. She spent a frantic moment looking for her discarded clothes and then frowned when she didnt find them. Exhibition wasnt exactly something she was entirely comfortable with, however with the lack of people around. She went to the dresser and arched an eyebow as she perused the items there. 

From ball gags to fuzzy handcuffs and even a nose hook and mouth opener. On the bottom drawer she found some very transparent negligee. Better then mothing she got it on and even pulled put a red sheer robe that was a very soft lace. Tossing that onto her she pushed the drawer closed and crept out again. Comforted that ahe stilk didnt hear a soul she traveled down the stairs and to the kitchen he showed her last night. 

Zuko was waiting for her just settling the cheesecake from last night down. In only one placement. He looked up at her with a hungry look but then tsked. Walking up to her. "Did I tell you to get dressed?" He asked. 

"Mummm, if you want me to walk around naked I want to ensure your the only one to see me." She told him frowning. "This," she gestured to him and herself. "Is getting on the edge of my confort zone." Zuko nodded to her and took her hand kissing the back of it. 

"I do promise you and I are alone here." He told her. "Next time I'll leave a note and outfit." She swallowed down and smiled curtseying in front of him. She let him lead her to the single setting and he sat down. 

"Zuko? Are you...." she began but allowed him to guide her onto his lap. 

"If you want to call me daddy, you can Katara." He told her running a hand over her thigh. She let out a tense breath relaxing. He used a large fork to cut her off a portion of the desert and fed it to her. "Just remember to be clear on what your boundaries are." He reminded her. 

"You have to do the same for me there...daddy." she dropped. He smiled to her nodding and feeding her another portion of the desert. "Can I tell you something?" She asked as he got the last bit into her. 

"Yes of course." She slid the fork out of his hands and pulled his portion towards her. He watched it as she licked the fork clean, and then sliced a larger bit then he fed her. Holding it up to his mouth. 

"This is my first time... exploring this. My last boyfriend was pretty okay with spanking, a little bit of bondage, but daddy was way to far." He nodded to her letting her feed him. She kissed him while the cheesecake was in his mouth, working a little bit out. He pulled back with a frown while she grinned towards him. He tsked a few times and quickly out her over his legs and gave her three stinging slaps to the barely covered rump. 

"Naughty naughty." He scolded and rubbed an hand over the reddening skin. "Now you stay like this until I'm done understood?" She nodded to him one of his hands went back to eating, while the other was possessively on an ass cheek. Katara wiggled a bit, the position was uncomfortable but he delivered another smack and she stopped. Finding a small purchase with her toes and hands on the chair. 

His hand slipped down rubbing down the fabric concealing her. "You're such a naughty little girl getting so wet." She made a low whine waiting patiently for him to be done. She could feel his erection through the pajama slacks he had chosen to wear and she wasnt sure she even noticed him clothed at all. 

"Yes, I'm wet for you daddy." She wined out as he kept stroking her, only hard enough to make her want to move into his hand. 

"Are you sure you've been good enough to get dick?" He asked her darkly. She rose her head staring at a sink. 

"I was good, I swallowed everything daddy." He made a low noise. 

"Yes and that was good, but didnt you steal these?" He moved his hand, snapping the elastic of her underwear and making her jump. 

"I didn't!" He swatted her ass again and she let out a breath. "I didn't steal them!" She said again. She reached down squeezing his ankle with a nod as he paused hand over her. He smacked her again making her struggle on his legs. He rubbed his fingers down the concealing cloth again as she calmed down. "I borrowed them." Katara amended. He made a low pleased noise and slipped a finger under the band and worked its way to her cunt. 

"You borrowed without permisson." He told her. She let out a whimper and bit her lip to prevent a delirious smile. He smacked her again getting another eep noise from her. "I told you, only good girls get dick." She whined low in her throat. 

"Please, Im sorry," she had to stall as he made another smack, this one lighter then the others. As he then iddly ran his over her ass. "I'm sorry daddy. Please, please punish me. I need it." She begged. She hesrd him set the fork down and sat up far enough to see he had finished his slice of cheesecake. 

"How would this naughty girl," he pulled her further up getting her back to straddling his knee. Only this time she was facing him and only on one knee with her cunt aching along his thigh. "Want to be punished?" She frowned in thought. Most of her experiences were fairly limited, and most of any idea was from her porn searches. He bounced his leg unter her and she grabbed his shoulders with the jarring feeling. 

"I dont know." She let out with a near sob. He stopped going still. "I need to be honest," she let out and he nodded. "I never, alright I don't have that much experience here." she held out her hand and he took it, kissing the palm. 

"I'll help." she smiled to him. "You'll need to tell me if you are uncomfortable, with things. Like before." 

"Yes of course. I swear." She held up a pinky, and he wrapped his own around it. He guided her up to standing, and then lead her back up to that room.

"Sit and take off your underwear." She gave him a look but followed his orders watching him as he assembled something she didn't know quiet existed. It seemed like a reverse chastity belt, there was even a portion that could hold an anal plug. She flushed as he held it out to her with a small dildo shaped like two lightly twisted fingers. "We're going to go out, breakfast, lunch, and dinner and if you can hold this in you the whole time, you'll get your reward." she took it from him, there was no vibrator in the thing, and it wasn't exactly big. 

"You remember my safe word?" she asked him. 

"Pine." he stated and held out his hand. She took it, using it for support as she stepped into the underwear and slide the fingers into herself. Katara nodded letting out a long breath as she took a few steps around him. It didn't jar to much, and the underwear kept the dildo inside of her without to much difficulty. 

"Okay daddy, I promise I'll be good and keep it inside me. You'll see." she promised. He smiled to her pulling her into a hug and kissing her possessively. 

It was maybe three hours later before she made it back to her apartment building, eith Zuko giving her a tour of his home and then telling her he didnt keep maids, or anything but a driver whom was a family friend that stayed rent free for driving him places in a small home above the garage. 

She grinned to him and then watched as his face felt into a quizzical look. She looked back and gaped to her building. Everyone was standing around milling while some kind of biohazard team walked into the building with thick masks. She opened the car door fast and leapt put heading to her roomate Yue. 

"Kat!" Katara slowly approached her looking to Jet who had been talking to her. 

"What's going on?" Yue grimaced. 

"Its gross, they found black mold EVERYWHERE. They have to go through and probably tear down the whole building." 

"What about all out stuff?!" 

"They'll run decon on that stuff, but they don't know the utter full extent." Jet answered. "I know things aren't good between us, but I invited Yue too, if you need a place to stay." Katara took a step back into Zuko's chest when he reached out for her. 

"I'll take her." Zuko said putting an arm around her waist. Yue straightened looking from Zuko to her quickly. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Katara replied, he smiled down at her nodding. "Thank you!" she leaned back and kissed his cheek. 

"Kat, are... can we talk?" Yue took her hand, and Katara let her take her off to the side. She looked to Jet and Zuko once, as they started talking. "Do you know what he is?" 

"A pervert?" Yue blushed. "That's what you'd call him right?" 

"Well yes. He wanted to tie me up." Katara giggled shaking her head. 

"We've already done more then that Yue." 

"And you're okay with that?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly okay with what we've done so far. I know my safeties, and he's been so very polite and patient about it." Yue just gaped to her. 

"I didn't think you'd... be so okay with this Kat." Katara shrugged, and looked back to Zuko as Jet looked fairly confused. She waved to Yue and went to his side. 

"Have a good talk?" Zuko asked her. She hugged him. 

"Yes, just clearing up some things. Did you and Jet fight?" Jet moved away towards Yue quietly with a shake of his head. 

"No, He just wanted to know why we were dating." Katara flushed. "Are they going to let you get your things?" 

"Probably not just yet." 

"You can stay at my place for as long as you wish." she grinned snuggling further into his side as he wrapped his arm around her again. 

"Thank you daddy." she said quietly and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of writing this note which is not when the event happened, one of my cousins passed away. She was a year younger then me, and its honestly a huge shock. I'm telling this because things might get awkward later.


	15. Absolve Buckshee Obtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara just wants to have a nice time in the bar before she goes into heat, but the various alphas are keen on wooing her. One does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took the most time in writing so far.

Katara sighed as yet another drink was placed before her. This one was smoking lightly from a small curl of what looked like a frozen lemon peel. It was called a 'nitro lemon' and she rolled her eyes. The lemon peel was frozen with liquid nitro then placed in a lemon flavored vodka. She pushed it off to the side, and Suki took it sipping at it. "They're like vultures." she said loud enough around her. The bar went onto an alert the moment she had gotten in there with Suki. Every eye swiveled towards her and she felt highly uncomfortable. Regretting the idea of actually spending time outside before the three days that would be her heat where she would spend them almost completely isolated and alone. The smell coming off her must be glorious to SOME people because at least three people approached her as she walked up to the bar. 

"No no, just let me get a drink first." she mollified to them. She wasn't objecting to the thought of spending the three days with someone. Just not a random randy Alpha who just wants a good fuck. Suki made a noise as she drank down the last of the lemon drink, munching on the lemon peel with a bit of a frown. 

"Why did you want to come out with me?" She asked and Katara sighed again. A beer was placed in front of her and she grimaced up at the bartender. He shrugged at her, as she stared down at it. 

"I wanted to," Katara answered and pushed the beer off to the side. "Can I get a white Russian with birthday cake vodka?" she asked dropping her voice at her choice of flavored vodka. She wasn't exactly keen on letting the world know she liked it, not here at least at this point in time. The man nodded and she'd probably regret asking a little later since every one of those waiting for her were paying keen attention towards her. 

"Are you thinking of going with one of these guys, or that white haired chick?" Katara blinked as the drink was put down in front of her and then gazed around. She caught the white haired lady who smiled from the end of the bar and waved. 

"I'm... not opposed to the idea. Its just, I want to know the person?" she answered. The doors opened up and with the strong winds currently in effect, which were to her current lament she straightened up and looked back to the male entering. He smelled even diluted through the other smells like a pine log bonfire. Like a cold winter night from her childhood sitting with her family happily awaiting the new year. Which was probably the oddest connection her mind had ever made. 

But she could even see him there, even for a ghostly moment laughing warmly with Grangran. "Why not go to White Lotus?" Katara turned her attention to Suki and frowned. A heat house, even as reputable as it could be never appealed at all to her. 

"Maybe a girl only wants one mate Suki." Katara told her and drank down her white Russian. A shiver went through her as she noticed the Alpha was walking toward the bar on her side. A plantive whine went through her head and she quickly kept it from escaping her lips when he stopped there by her. 

"Well I cant complain anymore either." Katara wasnt looking to Suki, the man was waiting for the bartender to finish up a row of drinks for some more ladies at the bar giggling at him. "Me and your brother just so happened to sync up perfectly." Katara was only half listening, he was taller then her but not by much, but had a mop of short black hair. One side of his face was burned encasing his eye in scar tissue. 

"We're thinking of becoming a mated pair." Suki finished and Katara blinked looking back to her friend as she took the beer that Katara had passed up. "Alpha got you distracted?" Suki bit towards her. Katara took a breath in, mostly of his smell as he looked towards her. 

"No. He's..." she glanced to him pointedly. "Probably just looking for a random fuck like the rest." She said and smiled as he scowled at her. 

"You dont even know my name." He replied and she held up her hand to the bartender. He seemed to be grateful for her distraction as he came by. 

"Another white russian same birthday cake vodka." Katara ordered and he looked to the man beside her. He sighed. 

"The same." He stated and she turned to him again. "Its just a coincidence." He snapped. 

"Oh really?" He glowered to her sniffing toward her. His expression didnt change but she watched as his pupils dialated. 

"Yes." He said distantly. Katara wondered how she must smell to him. Another Alpha just about to go into heat. Some werent too abjected to other alphas but never, almost never would they want to be a mated pair. Alphas on alphas were a rarer pairing then even Zetas and Alphas. Omegas were the most sought after, Katara had to suppose it was because having someone beg for your knot was better then nearly fighting all the time. 

The bartender set the two drinks down and the both of them reached for the same glass. She glared at him and he drew back. She grinned and took the glass feeling a pety sense of accomplishment and drank the entire thing down. Then watched him take the other. She felt entranced watching him as he drank his down slower so she could watch the adams apple bob up and down. 

"Katara." She told him, he set the empty glass down then looked back to her as she waited. 

"Zuko." He answered. The bartender vanished for another moment then four different variants of white Russians plopped down in front of them. She chuckled shaking her head at all of them. "You're popular."

"Thats what happens when your in heat." Zuko grabbed one of them and sniffed it. Set it aside and then sniffed another. "What are you doing?" 

He sniffed the third and forth, nodded handing the third to her. "This one." She stared at him. "Its most like the one you like." She was still staring at it. 

"Thats an invitation to these guys." She gestured behind her. He shrugged and she took it with a sigh, drinking half of it before said alpha who got her the drink came up to her. _'They must be watching pretty intently'_ she thought scornfully. This male was maybe a foot or more taller them her and lean in a hardier way. 

She couldnt stop her head imeaditly comparing him to Zuko to her side downing one of the free drinks. Zuko was wiry, thin but built lean like a cheeta, and this guy was more like a panther. He had darker brown hair not black like Zuko and had a toothpick in his mouth as he moved between her and Zuko. "So hello there." He said and she sniffed him. He smelled fine, he had a musky sort of scent. But she made no real mental connection to him like she did with Zuko. Unlike Zuko as well he had an open shirt showing off his chest and body. 

"Hello." She said and nodded to him. She moved to turn back to the bar and stalled catching Zukos's amused look. 

"Looking for something?" She sighed. 

"Unless you think you can handle another alpha." She told him. His grin went wider as he smiled to her. 

"Of course I can, come out and dance with me." He held out his hand, and she examined it. 

"All I did was take a drink, I think you all need to calm down." she stated loudly. The man jerked his hand back and hissed out scoff before leaving her side. Probably going to mumble how Betas are better, or Omegas. She rolled her eyes after him, now starting to feel the alcohol in her system. 

"Kitty's got claws?" Zuko said and she glared to him while he took her last free drink. 

"Yes, big claws, why aren't you getting me anything?" she asked him. 

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" he asked her back and she blinked taken a bit aback. "Well?" he held out his hand to her. 

"So you're interested?" she asked him taking his hand. He rose it to his nose and took a long breath in making her shiver and for her oncoming heat to tell that portion of her brain to start dry humping. 

"I've been interested since I smelled you." he told her honestly.

"Well I like the way you smell too." she replied and drew his hand back with hers sniffing his wrist. She was again hit with that sense, that she could almost see him in some kind of future place with her family. 

"Katara, would you like to go to dinner?" she blinked thinking. "And more if you like it." 

"You don't, want... it?" she questioned. He smiled to her leaning closer to her. 

"I do, but I want YOU to want it as well." she grinned to him blushing. Suki completely forgotten off to her side. 

"You have to earn it." she told him and he nodded slowly standing up from the bar and holding his hand out to her. "Alright, dinner sounds good, let me pay my tab." He nodded to her shaking her hand as she slipped out to the bartender giving Suki a thumbs up as she exited with him. She paid for his sole drink as well, with a smug feeling inside of her at that. 

In the night air and free from other smells she leaned into him breathing in his utterly undiluted scent. He did smell like a pine wood bonfire, maybe even with a bit of maple branches making it a sweet smelling scent, she could see him toasting marshmallows on a stick and is catching on fire without knowing much to do about it. He was a city boy she knew, probably never went camping in his entire life in any real capacity. Zuko waited patiently as she sniffed him at the neck then pulled away putting her hand to her lips to mop up the drool that she was making in her mouth. 

"You smell wonderful." he told her and she blinked to him. She watched as he leaned down cocking his head into her neck and taking a breath in. "Like the open sky at night, when there is clear air outside. When people are burning wood and that is the only smell that is in the air." he said lowly making her blush. She arched her back their chests touching now, he pulled a hand out of a pocket and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her further against him. That whine in her throat finally escaped and he very slowly kissed the side of her neck, sticking out his tongue to lick her. 

"Fuck yes." she let out relaxing against him as he tasted her. Then that portion of her mind took over and she put both her hands up and pushed him, breaking him away after he must have gotten a large enough taste of her. Katara froze her hands in front of her and clenched them blinking before dropping them. "Um... fuck." she mumbled as he grinned towards her. "Now is probably not the best time to say this is the first time." 

"Its the perfect time." he told her, and held out his hand arms length away from where she shoved him. She hesitated when she took his hand but he just led her half a block down to a burger joint. It wasn't exactly busy but like a lot of restaurants in the city it was open 24 hours. He guided her down to a seat and like the bar every eye traveled to her, but he put a hand on her shoulder and quickly everyone looked away. It made her shiver as he went to the front and ordered for the both of them. He went back to her and sat in the seat across from her. "I've had two other mates, from..." he blushed and looked away from her. "The White Lotus." she nodded to him. 

"That is fine, I'm not expecting everyone to be like me." he sighed in relief. 

"My uncle taught me what to do." she watched him as he fumbled in the condiments on the table. "I can provide the certificate of care from White Lotus." he stated and she nodded. Every male, or female for that matter, got certified with White Lotus. For those in heat, most in particular Omegas, people who could prove that they were trustworthy and would care for the heats stayed there. Or offered their care. Her brother had gone through it, as it was good training for life time mates. As a full on year long class White Lotus was one of the most premier heat houses and only those who went through said class were allowed to care for those going through heat. She relaxed a little further. 

"That actually helps me feel a lot better." she told him and reached out, taking his hand. His hand went still as she drew her fingers long his, and along his palm. "You smell like..." she paused and grimaced looking to his face. "A campfire, pine, maybe with maple in it, but almost incense like." she told him quietly and cringed. "Its good!" she hedged but he was smiling not looking upset. 

"Thank you." he told her and she flushed. "No ones described the way I smelled before." he told her making her smile at him. "Being kind I suppose." Their burgers were delivered and exactly like what she felt like she needed. Something cock full of calories and fat, stroking out that ancient part of her Alpha brain. 

"So Betas, Omegas, or Zetas?" Katara asked him, and he actually smiled to her. She paused blinking at him. "You are fucking with me." He shook his head, and pulled out his wallet showing the small card to her. There were various 'levels' of specialized 'caring' as it were. Sure you can get two alphas dabbling together, but you don't get too many actually staying together. It was too rough of both sides, and she just stared down at it. An specialist card for Alpha on Alphas. "Fuck, I could probably have head into White Lotus." she replied and he laughed. 

"They would have called me." he nodded. "Even if only to make sure you got water and food." She nodded to him smiling. Alphas didn't go into heat exactly like Omegas, they were more rational, but it was a kind of thrill to allow the heat just to run rampant. She took another bite of the burger that her brain mumbled 'provider?' at perking up and making her grit her teeth as it made the oncoming heat started screaming towards her. 

"I'm okay." she dropped the rest of burger looking him over. She still wasn't opposed to the idea, and that part of her brain now stroked wouldn't calm down. However part of her recoiled back, and she felt a sort of cool icy feeling race into her veins. It didn't cool the heat at all, in fact it only seemed to increase it and it honestly scared her. But she coolly examined their interactions, and measured things in her head. He could have smelled her from outside, her scent would have lingered around for at least an hour. Then he headed towards her, staying his distance, almost dancing on the periphery. Then took her here and fed her, provided for her in some small way. Like he had planned it all from the moment he smelled her on the wind, and she straightened herself staring down at him. 

"I can take you home if you like." he told her in a low tone, almost purring out the noise. 

"I don't think you can even try." she answered without thinking about the words before they came out of her mouth. He grinned towards her as one of the workers there swerved towards them, nearly panicked. 

"PLEASE. Please no dominance fights in house." she begged them making Katara blink towards her. "PLEASE." She jerked her head back to Zuko, who looked innocently at her, as he fingered just a single fry and ate it. His meal completely and utterly uneaten other then that. She narrowed her eyes at him, and fought gaining back control over herself with some effort. 

"White Lotus." she stated flatly and shoved her way out of the restaurant. Zuko followed quickly, not trying to touch her, and not trying to go near her as she paced outside. Luckily enough a taxi drove past and he flagged it down, opening up the back for her. She got in holding herself stiff as he got in beside her, getting a frantic look from the driver. 

"To the White Lotus please." Zuko told him and he raced out towards the heat house. She turned to Zuko, and he stayed rock still as she twisted in her seat, going back to sniffing at his neck. She ran her tongue long his jaw to the underside of his ear, tasting him. Now she knew why should could see him roasting marshmallows, while she could not exactly SMELL it, she could taste the burned vanilla like smell with his scent. It sent a wonderful shiver through her, and she only stalled because the taxi came to a sudden halt jarring her away from him. Zuko nearly bolted out, and she followed him as he handed over a fist of cash. The Taxi left with a squeal of tires as they stood there and he turned towards her. 

"Are you ready?" he asked her holding out a hand towards her. That cool feeling inside of her smacked it away from her, and he didn't even seem to be hurt with it. 

"You tell me if I'm ready." she snapped. He bowed opening the doors to the heat house for her, with a bit of a loss as to where to go she stormed in, and each of the attendants, the true workers here and not just 'temps' took a fast notice of the two. Each real worker were neuters as it was more politely put. When someone didn't want to go through heat with another as was often enough, they were the ones to tend to the females lost in the heat. As they would experience no natural pull to fornicate with them. Mostly they were so called 'zetas' which is why it was completely rare that 'zetas' would breed. Any grouping could produce Zetas, or any of the others. But it usually cropped up more in omega on omega groups. 

"A-A room." Zuko told them, and she stayed still as the three workers rushed to comply. It was such an odd sight to see she blinked watching it. Zuko stood arms length away again, but as soon as one of the workers gestured to him he held out his hand towards her. She examined it closely, then took it, letting him guide her onto a ground floor room. Katara noted it was probably the strangest sort of 'bedroom' she could see. Fitted out almost like some kind of gym with soft padding on the floor and the walls. The bed was a raised rectangle shape of the padding all in leather, or faux leather and tightly stitched and made to avoid damage when rolling around. Or being thrown around for that matter. They shut the door behind them making Katara flinch and leap off to the side, close to the bed without even thinking on it. 

Zuko paced to the other side, and showed her a sort of hidden area that held a door to a more homey room. With a bathtub, a toilet, sink, and a set of sealed protein bars and thick nearly unbreakable plastic cups. Slowly he undressed himself, down to his underwear setting it all down folded neatly in the room. She ran her eyes down his frame, lean but with wiry muscles. It made her mind go giddy, ecstatic looking at him. He settled off away from it, and she circled around towards the same place. Frowning over her own clothes. Part of her wanted them ripped off but she calmly took them off, leaving her in her underwear as well. She noticed how when she folded them besides his and shut the door how his eyes tracked over her. 

She preened internally, and that cool portion of her took a more full control. Her heat wasn't on just yet, but it would be soon. She paced towards him, but he kept pace away as they circled themselves in the room, he circled closer to her as she kept her distance watching the way his muscles moved on his frame. His hand ran along her back and she reacted fast, turning towards him, but he danced away. A low growl went through her, but again they circled, with her trying to close in on him, and him coming close enough to touch her. Sometimes across her back, sometimes along an arm, or once her rump which had her baring her teeth at him. He didn't try that one again just yet for maybe an hour as they walked around the room. 

She stalled taking a breath in and he went around her back making her sit up straight as he put his arms around her. Trapping her arms against her side in a loose hold. Katara stayed straight, she could smell his sweat now, further along that pine, vanilla, smoky scent like incense. He tightened down his hold, leaning into her with his body, a shudder went through her, and another whine came out of her mouth. "Suush, it will be okay." he soothed. "I'll take care of everything." She felt him tense jerking his head back before she moved. Her head snapped back, intending on breaking his nose that was brushing against the back of her neck. Then she jerked her legs up to her chest, but he traveled down with her, pinning her to the soft padded floor with his body instead of holding onto her weight fully. 

Now just a bit dazed she blinked, he kissed the back of her neck, and she twisted her body in a roll. He had to let go of her as she landed on top of him hands on either side of his head and legs straddling his chest. His hands weren't pinned however, and her victory was short lived, as he gripped her by the waist and threw her off him to have her land in a loose roll, her back hitting up against the 'bed'. She panted smiling at him as he picked himself up, body taking a ready stance for her next move. 

Her smile fell when part of her brain realized he wasn't panting, he didnt even seem winded at all. He had been using the least amount of energy to dodge his way around her. His smile as she straightened confirmed this. She didnt move waiting for a long moment growing irritated at him as he stayed there waiting for her to move. "I've been hunting you." He told her as she made a wide circle around him. 

Katara was barely listening to him. "A week ago when you started to put out pheromones." She narrowed her eyes at him, all he did was keep his front towards her. "But then I didnt think you'd want to head here." She stalled when he stopped moving having his back to her. "I couldnt have anyone else just take you Kat." She rushed him, but he didnt move until the last moment, grabbing her. 

He swept his leg out under her, lifted her for a weightless second and then she landed on her back onto the floor. Her breath left her all at once, and she sat there dazed staring at him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. A low purr made its way out of her. "You've been hunting me?" She asked him and blinked. Maybe she wasnt paying much attention with the utterly rational side of her brain but the other portion was fully paying attention. 

"I suppose that is true. I was going to wait after this," he let her go right before she was about to twist around and plant both feet into his chest and kick. Dancing off away from her again she pushed herself up to standing while he was now nearby the bed. "To start courting your attention." 

"Oh? So you came in only because I was in there?" She asked him. "Isnt that stalking?" 

"We work together Kat. Im your boss." She stopped blinking. She worked in an office, and never met with her boss only the floor manager. She felt a bit insulted at that, but knew it was because he thought he was better then her. 

Her mind decided to rush him, but at the last moment dropped down in a tackle. He took the blow, making her pin him into the bed now as she was on top of him. This time, she got a single arm hands on his shoulders as the other strayed up her side. Tickling her skin as he went under her armpit and then up her collarbone. He stopped at her neck as she was frozen staring down at him unsure of exactly what to do. 

His hand curved around going to her scent patch behind her ear, exactly where she had licked him. Drawing a finger down a bead of sweat coming from it. 

_"Boss Az'Luon has sent you a memo." Suki told her handing the paper down. Katara snuffed at it, the man ocupied the top floor of the office. She was just on the floor below that, Suki was her secretary, while her brother was ironically enough his secretary. She could barely smell the man, but she scratched behind her ear iddily. Then rubbed said finger around the memo. She never saw him, only her brother saw him, and she had been curious ever since she got the job and rose through the ranks as to who it was. She didn't even know his first name yet. _

_'I would like you to complete the deadline before your three days, if you can. It is of no consequence if you dont. Sometimes its better to let them lie in fallow desperate for word.' The memo said. She nodded, and on the back of the card wrote down her reply. Handing it back to Suki after she finished signing her name with a cursive flourish. _

_"There, you can send it back to him." She didnt even notice Suki's look as Katara made sure that her scent would be smeared on the memo. Part of her rationalized, if he didn't want the smell on his things, he should have sent it electronically as normal. _

"Didnt you want my attention?" He asked her and dropped his hand putting the finger into his mouth. She growled and he moved fast. His hips bucked up, and she was tossed ass over tea kettle landing dazed on the other side of the bed halfway off it. Her feet landed firmly down as she sat there. She wasnt exactly sure, she caught wiffs of him, how can one not, but they were always diluted. She wasnt sure which part of her brain had been occupying her. She replayed her actions of the days, a week ago. When she'd start putting off the heat pheromones. 

From the memo, to then buying Sokka lunch, she never bought him lunch, and never BROUGHT it to him. But she did with the intent of getting up there for something her waking mind didnt think of. It seemed like an excellent idea to bring in Grangrans toffee, and leave him with too much to eat making him have to share with someone. 'I'll share it with our boss Kat, he doesnt get out much so hand made sweets will probably get him to enjoy something.' He told her. She grinned leaving Sokka to go back to her job. Then nothing, she set her nose to the grindstone. Finishing off the deal in a record time. 

Now he crawled over to her head looking down at her. "Impressive work with the deal by the way, we made a lot of extra cash with it, so you get a bonus." He told her. It soothed her ego as he lowered his head down and kissed her. She moaned into his lips, but broke away with a sudden jerk sliding down and away from him. 

Now he stalked her, as she kept away from him. She felt estasic, he got close enough to touch her, hand running over her buttocks. But she didnt snap at him, didnt growl this time. Again he hugged her from behind, and she arched into his touch. Her rump pressing against the front of his underwear. She felt like a fool for not noticing at all the hard barely contained length in them. 

A shudder went through her, as he held her arms to the side waiting. She relaxed, jutting her ass further into his hips. He let out a low groan and then she tucked her feet to her chest. He didnt stumble much, but he kwpt her off the ground and stepped the few steps it took to the bed. Dropping her gently onto it, she stayed there as he drew back away from her. With a flick her bra was unlatched and she wiggled her arms out of it letting him toss it to the side. His fingers edged around the band of elastic of her underwear as she stayed still as he worked it down off her hips and then down her legs. 

"These are soaked Kat." He told her and using one hand lifted up her chin setting the underwear down in front of her face. She whined in her throat, smelling her deep arousal of him. He dropped her head and only backed away enough to undress himself of his last clothing. His erection pressed up against her ass, only his balls touching her and making her gowl low in her throat. 

"Sush, I'll take care of everything." He soothed again. Dropping his underwear on top of hers, she could smell his precum, and put her toes onto the ground firmly bucking her ass into him. His penis slid through her ass cheeks, to slot through her thighs now to rest through her. He leaned over her tongue darting out to run through the scent patch. 

Her body begged him to push into her, for his knot to expand into her and pump her full of his seed. Katara let him move her just a little futher down, so that she'd be braced onto the bed her legs firmly planted onto the floor. He pressed the head against her entrance and she wiggled her hips as his fingers drew down. 

His hands gripped her hips stalling her completely. He only let go with one hand as she went to her toes head starting to split her open as he steadied the wet slide into her body. Even though this was her first time, she felt only the light hiss of pain, lapped away by her active heat rushing in to take away almost everything in her head say for the want for the steady thrust of dick. 

"Oh fuck the hell yes." She moaned as he slid the rest of the way into her, his knot starting to expand to keep her from being able to run out, to even have the possibility of finding another mate. He snaked his hand around her waist just as she let all her leg muscles go slack, making him have to support her weight. She narrowed her eyes, but then it passed, the knot fully expanded and the only thing left to do for them to fuck. Her feet scrambled for purchase for a moment as he set a fast pace, his thrusts slowly driving her further towards the bed. All she could do is to ride it out slowly rising to a high peak. Now that she was pressed against the edge of the bed he let his hand snake down rubbing two fingers around her clit. 

Katara let out a high whine as she came around him, her body clenching around him in tense spasms. Then a liquid warmth filled her and she felt the knot pulse steadily as he came inside of her. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck just before he kissed her, kissing further down her back as she felt her womb fill with him. It was when perhaps ten minutes later that her waking mind came back to full, along with him slowly drawing himself out of her. She shuddered, and leaned back into him as he guided her up and around sitting on the edge of the bed. She should not feel as good as she did to notice the trail of spend going down on the floor and side of the bed. "Do you need water?" he asked her and she blinked. 

"A little bit," she answered. He nodded and left her side to get water. A beta, or Omega would be almost completely lost to the heat, but Alphas were able to at least at some points be more rational. Katara felt a sort of ache enter into her, and stood up wobbling a little on legs following Zuko. She leaned up against the side of the door as he handed her glass of water. 

"Bath?" he asked, and she nodded. 

"How long until the next wave?" she asked him. He leaned to her, and she stayed still as he flicked his tongue out and licked the scent patch. 

"An hour, maybe less." He answered, turning back to start up bathwater. 

"Bathe with me?" 

"As you wish." he held out his hand and she set the water down after a long gulp heading into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is good to be transparent, I'm completely stalled on the pure BDSM one, and I think I can actually skip it to do the Glory Hole one. The only ideas that come to mind that aren't directly continues, are kinda rapey. The idea is Katara is a waterbender thief who uses blood bending. And Zuko is sent to capture her, which he does, and she gets him to do the you know deed. Because he catches her on the day before the full moon, so Kat is able to use blood bending to get away. The end is saying that of course she enjoyed it, and looks forwards to him catching her again, but I don't know how to go about writing it entirely.


	16. Head under Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko get horny after the culmination of their Swing class.

Katara hummed along to the song as the dance thrived around her. Zuko pulled her into a twisting circle along with the rest. It was the culmination of their swing class showing off the moves they learned through the year. He dropped her hands, and she leaned back as he drew her down along with the rest. She kicked her leg out, and then he drew her back up, she went flush with this chest and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled at her as the dance continued. He threw her out and she spun back into his side as the music ended. He leaned down and kissed her as the watching crowd applauded cheering. Back up she plundered his mouth hot and fast and he let her, groaning a little in her hot kiss. 

They pulled away and he settled on having his arm around her waist as they bowed to their watchers, and then the party began more in full. They both enjoyed it, eating finger foods, and chatting with the other couples until finally they both retired to the shared hotel room. It was an odd way to meet someone, Katara wanted to learn how to dance, and Zuko just wanted some time to get away from his job. With the randomly assigned partners it was like fate had thrown her hand into the mix and put them finally together. Even though as they noticed soon after starting to date, they'd have come together eventually. She was wanting to get a job where he worked, and he would be the one doing the interview. 

"Finally." Katara kicked off her flat shoes, she'd never touch the heels, knowing she'd break them if she did so. Even so her feet ached, and he stood in front of her on the edge of the bed. Leaning down he kissed her, and she smiled into his lips. 

"Yes finally." he answered and she giggled shoving her hands into his pants and pulling up his shirt. He in turn ran his hands into her hair and took out all the ties, threading his hands through her wavy locks. She stood, unbuttoning his shirt with a practiced ease and he from behind pulled down the zipper from her long and ruffled blue dress. She kissed his neck, and got the shirt off as she wiggled the dress off and stepped out of it. He dropped his hands and then got out his pants while she got out of her underwear. Going back to kissing and groping she turned him to the bed and pushed him gently onto it. Laughing as they clambered on top of it naked. 

"Still aiming for my job?" he teased as she laid down beside him, groping her hand down his shaft palming him and making him hard. 

"You bet." she answered and moaned as he groped her breast. He laughed warmly at her reply. 

"Someone has to do it." she straddled over him and sat over his hips. "Katara?" he questioned as she stalled. 

"Just go with this, I've wanted to this forever." she soothed putting a finger over his lips before kissing him. His hands stalled as she moved, so that they were in the sixty-nine position. Her knees just at his elbows and her hands braced on his thighs as she stared down his dick. "Mum, yes, now I don't have to look at your dumb OHH!" Katara was cut off as his hands gripped her thighs using them as support as his tongue ran through her. "NO FAIR!" She felt her whole body shiver as he chucked into her and the hot breaths lapped at her. 

"Its not my fault you're so sensitive." he teased. Katara growled in frustration, and then glared to his twitching dick. Eagar to get back at him she took the entire tip into her mouth making his mouth stall as he lapped up her leaking juices. She couldn't exactly smile but did as much as she could with her mouth full of him. She made a snorting sort of laugh making him groan as it vibrated her mouth around him. She rubbed her hand down around his dick clearly winning now as his hands weakly clasped her thighs. Hollowing her cheeks as she went down as far as she could muster, finally with a growl he let go of one thigh rising his hand to push two fingers into her while moving his mouth down just a little. He sucked on her clit shivering pleasure through her entire body. 

Katara didn't stall, she pulled herself up, off to the side, slicking his dick with spit and breathing warmly around it, before taking him back into her mouth, then drawing out to breath on the other side. She tightened her hand around his shaft, twisting lightly as she ran her hand up it, keeping her hand braced on his thigh as she drew out to the tip, then back in. Zuko meanwhile let go of her other thigh to spread her open with four fingers. "You are LEAKING." he told her and she grimaced as he pushed the four fingers into her, enough to make her whine in the pleasure of the spread. But he quickly drew all but one out, the finger curling inside of her, touching her g-spot as he flicked her clit with his tongue. 

She pulled out, gagging on him as she clenched hard down, coming with a with a strangled gasp in. "Bah-" she let out breathly. "You're thinking of not fucking me." she countered, as he ran his tongue though her twitching folds. Lapping up her cum as she recovered. 

"Katara, I'm always thinking of fucking you." he soothed, placing a kiss over her. She took a steadying breath in, and gripped him again, going back over his tip and working him, free from the challenge of getting him to come. He placed odd kisses on her thighs, on her cunt, as she worked him. She could feel him as started to cum and gagged around him again as his cum hit her reflex in the wrong way. She coughed pulling out as thick ropes of cum splattered down onto the sheets, his thighs, and her cheeks as she swallowed and coughed. 

"Fuck do you HAVE to cum so much. Its like JAC-" she was silenced as he gripped her hips again, using his elbows and planted his face into her. Putting the weight of her lower half onto his face and her cunt. "FUCK." he rose further up, so that she was upside down, supporting herself as he sat up, lapping now at her cunt again. She put her hands out to the sides of his thighs helping to hold herself up as he drove his tongue into her opening. "LET ME DOWN." she whined, but he chuckled at her. 

"Not until you cum again." he told her darkly. Katara glared at the far wall, wanting to glare at him as he played with her. He rose her fast as she gripped the hard edge of the bed trying to keep herself steady. Coming again, he made soothing noises against her as her legs went weak. By now he was recovered and growing hard again at her cheek. But he let her slip down, getting her panting onto his lap with his dick throbbing against her over sensitive flesh. 

"Damnit." she mumbled and smiled as he laughed. "Why won't you just let me make you feel good?" she whined to him as he made little movements with his hips brushing their bodies further together. Her entrance spasmed in tight cletches hungry for his dick, nearly sucking at the side of it. 

"I do let you make me feel good. I just want you to feel the same." he answered and she flushed, hiding it by hugging him tightly. "Are you ready?" he asked her, grabbing his discarded pants with his toes and deftly grabbing it, pulling out a condom. Katara grabbed it from his hands and tossed it behind her. "Katara?" he questioned. 

"Fuck it, do it raw." she told him. "Its not like there is anyone else I want." he blushed, and put his hands onto her hips. 

"Are you sure?" she kissed him, planting her knees to his sides, and rising herself up. With a single hand she touched him, guiding into herself and sinking down onto his shaft. He moaned as she slid wetly around him and she shivered with the feeling of his raw dick inside of her. "Is it safe for you?" he whispered. 

"Safe as houses." she replied and hissed in as he jerked his hips up. "AH! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, you feel so good." she mumbled feeling useless around him. 

"The same for you Kat." he said catching her cheek in his hand and cupping it. He drew her down to kiss her and grimaced a little. She paused drawing back as he fumbled for his pants and pulled out a small box. Her mind went blank as he rubbed the back of his head and held out the ring box to her. "I was hopping to do something soppy and romantic." she opened it up. Instead of diamonds, he had opted for dark blue sapphire in a heart shape. Trapped with flur-de-lie pattern with a tiny looking blood ruby in the crack of the heart. She looked to him with him still inside of her as he didn't meet her gaze. 

"What's more romantic then fucking?" she questioned back and he looked to her. "God yes, yes. You don't even need to ask!" she kissed him, sloppily, starting to sob happily into his mouth. His hands kneading her thighs as she recovered from this shock. 

"I love you too." he told her. She laughed happy tears coming down her cheeks as she tried on the ring, grinding her hips down on top of him with a happy smile.


	17. Pink Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara misbehaves making Zuko have to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that Zuko here wants Katara to come up with her own punishments so the relationship is more equal. As all these types of relationships should be. Two people consenting to do these things.

She and Zuko had been dating for over two months now, and she smiled towards the waiter. "Thanks sweetie! You're so nice!" she told him and he blushed as she flirted. She cast a sly look towards Zuko who was frowning at her. The waiter came back with to plates of lava cakes grinning towards her. He settled the wallet by her and she took it before Zuko could reach for it. She quickly put her card into it, and then wrote a generous tip before handing it back to the waiter. He just blinked and then took it nodding. 

"I can afford it." she stated flatly. Zuko stared down at her not only was she freely flirting with a waiter, but also paying for their meal. He wasn't that controlling, but she got out of her heels, and rose her foot out, rubbing it against his shin. It was all the information he needed to state she was wanting him to respond to this. Katara cut into the cake and smiled brightly as it oozed out. Zuko followed suit his eyes a bit distant in a way that made her shiver. She ate the desert and then took the receipt that was passed to her, sliding it into a small purse on the back of her chair. 

He stood and then stepped over next to her pulling out her chair for her. His hand stalled on her shoulder just pulling on her light jacket as he stared down at her. "Yes." she answered before he could open his mouth. His eyebrows raised but he bent down and kissed her cheek. Slowly he guided her out and then to the car. From her purse she pulled out a small compact mirror and her lipstick ignoring him and the growing nervous giddy feeling inside of her. She refreshed the lipstick and then examined her makeup acutely still ignoring him. 

When the car rolled to a stop she exited fast, getting out without his help and then ignoring him as she went into his home, she hadn't moved out just yet, and some of her things were still being decontaminated. Turns out the black mold that had condemned the building had grown on her floor, making that one the worst out of everything. She was sans almost everything in her life, only her school things, but all her clothes were gone. Now she was indebted to Zuko, and she was sure it would be a lot more fun in coming times. Katara yawned as she watched him slyly. "Hmm, that has got me tired. I think I'll go to bed." he grabbed her arm, stalling her. 

"No I don't think you will." he told her. She bit her lip to stop a smile. 

"OH? Who are you to say I can't?" she demanded back. Zuko silently pulled her towards a 'family' room towards a large leather sofa. She grinned when she saw it he settled her down on it and then sat next to her. He made a tsking noise to her shaking his head. 

"You've been very naughty today Kat." he told her. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling a slickness starting. "Do you know what happens to naughty girls?" 

"I've not been naughty!" she protested, and let him guide her over his legs. He slapped her rump once, jarring her. "I've not!" she snapped again. There was another slap and she definitely stayed silent. Casting a quick look to Zuko she saw him smile once, and then slapped his hand down on her rump. It took four more slaps for her to break down, ass flushed as he worked the loose dress up and then stalled. Katara had forgone underwear as she let out a small noise. She put her head onto the sofa at the reveal her smile hidden as he ran his hand around the uncovered rump. 

"Kat, you're not wearing underwear." he stated flatly. She wiggled on his legs, and he spanked her again making her freeze. "Such a bad girl I have on my hands." he mumbled only pretending to be disappointed. His hands rubbed over the red skin soothing the flesh with gentle strokes. 

"I can wear what I want!" she told him, and then received another spank. She let out a whine, but it was cut off with another spank. Katara gasped in, but they didn't stop, and she grit her teeth. Five more and she let out a hard sob of want. "I'm sorry!" she yelled out, and then squeaked when he slapped his hand down again. "I said I was sorry!" she whined. 

"I don't think you are Kat." he replied and she put her hands down, jerking her head towards him. His hands soothed down on her rump as he didn't look at her. "I think you need more then just spanking." 

"Please, please daddy I'm sorry." she told him, but he shook his head. Righting her as he stood and stared down at her. She cringed a little, and felt a delirious sense of pleasure course through her. 

"You'll need to prove how sorry you are Kat." he stepped away and crocked his finger to have her follow. Biting back a smile she scrambled up, smoothing her dress back down. He gave her a disapproving look, and slowly she grabbed the hem and pulled it back up. "Naughty girls who don't wear underwear should be forced to walk around showing everyone." she stayed still as he stared at her. Katara was frozen still, it was edging on her comfort zone, however she knew Zuko still hadn't hired anyone else so they were still alone in his home. He took a step towards her, an accusing finger pointed onto her front. Traveling down she stayed still as he drew it down to the front of her pussy and then wiped a single finger through her folds. He pulled himself away his finger wet with her arousal as he turned away from her. Katara let out a breath, and then holding her dress up followed him up the stairs to a very familiar room. 

"Bad girls don't get clothes in here." he told her and she stripped without a word standing naked as he stood fully clothed. Zuko looked down at the slick wetness creeping down her thighs smiling grimly at her. "Such a bad girl." he mumbled and went to the bed sitting down on it. He snapped his fingers and she edged towards him. "Sit." he commanded and she sat in front of him waiting patiently. "How to punish this bad girl? She's been so naughty." he said mostly to himself taking her chin in his hand and turning her face up to him. 

"I'm so sorry daddy." she told him trying to look as contrite as possible. 

"I think this bad little girl LIKES to be punished." Katara squirmed as he let her go letting the silence hang in the air. 

"Yes." She told him when it became unbearable. "I like it when you punish me." She added softyly. He made a mum noise. 

"You misbehave so often Kat. I dont think its just a like." He replied. She flinched and hung her head staring down at his polished shoes. 

"It's... it's just so dirty to say." She admitted. "I love daddys punishments." Katara blushed keeping her head down. Only the ruffling of fabric told her he moved cupping her chin again and making her look up his approving smile down at her. 

"And...." he drawled out. She put her head back down and he tsked to her again. He stood up and she tracked him as he went to the dresser. "Lie down, ass off the bed Kat." He commanded. She scrambled up and did as he commanded her rump hanging just off the bed. As high as it was she had to squat awkwardly with her knees almost bent fully but not quite. 

"I'm so tired of punishing such a bad girl." He stated and she flinched as a thin rod tapped her back. She ogled back at him her pupils going wide. He tapped the leather crop in his hands staring down at her. "No matter what I do," he paused tapping her again this time keeping the leather loop on the end on her rump. "She always misbehaves." He finsihed. 

"I... i cant help it." She hedged carefully. He brought the crop down and she made a strangled noise pushing her face into the bed. Her hands fisted into the sheets as he stroked the end down her thighs, tapping one and making her part her legs. 

"Cant help but being bad..." he tsked. He snapped the crop down twice, one on each cheek. She muffled a whine escaping her throat. "Cant help it." He repeated twice. "Maybe you wete born bad Kat. Born to make your daddy disapointed." 

"Im sor-REE!" she let out as he snapped the crop down again. 

"Sometimes I think you really want to tell me how to punish you." She shook her head into the sheets. "I'm so tired of trying to come up with punishments that never seem to take." he added, and she bit her lip. He snapped the crop down again, but this time didn't pause. She let out a squeak, and then a whine going down into a moan. Ten more and she made a strangled series of noises. He stopped, the crop sliding up her thigh to catch in her folds. "What was that?" he asked.

"I..." she mumbled out. He drew the crop away and landed another swat down. "I want you to cum inside me." she strangled out, and sobbed. Zuko had made a clear point that they'd always use condoms. "Please, daddy, please cum inside me." she whined out her face in the sheets. She flinched when he reached out touching her, hands massaging the abused flesh in delicate kind circles.

"There there, Kat," he soothed gently. She shivered, not really daring to look back at him.

"Dick is only for good girls." she pouted, and heard a rustle of fabric. Katara ogled back to him, and watched eyes wide as he undressed himself. He looked practically swollen when he pulled off his pants and underwear. Dick throbbing as it bobbed up and down in time with his heart beat.

"Yes... and you were such a good girl telling me how to punish you." he soothed, hands on her hips. Her knees were quaking weakly, and she couldn't support her rump anymore as he gripped her hips holding her up. Katara averted her eyes and cringed. It would be her first time ever doing it raw.

"Can... can I watch please?" she mumbled out, flushing red. Zuko made a pleased noise, and guided her onto her back, now sitting on the edge of the bed she watched fascinated as his dick pressed against her. With his hands still on her hips he drew himself and her together splitting her open. She leaned back down onto the bed with a high whining moan. "OH...." 

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" he taunted Katara blinked up at him. He wasn't moving she grit her teeth staring into his uncaring eyes. She broke down further, and he pulled her up as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Please, please daddy hurt me. Hurt me by cumming inside me." She sobbed out. Zuko rubbed a hand down her bare back making soothing noises. She sniffed in and drew back as he smiled to her. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Please, use me, please." 

"You dont want to cum?" He asked her, sliding out slowly. She gave a startled gasp when he jerked back in, moving her about a half inch with the sharp thrust. 

"Nnnoo. Good girls cum." She answered. He stalled again, kissing her. 

"There's my good girl." He praised. Katara grinned to him letting out the last of her hard breathy sobs. "Remember you dont get to cum, if you try, I'll get the restraints." She nodded frantically to him. Crossing her hands over her stomach as he sent a fast pace inside of her. Each thrust setting her on just enough of a painful edge to make sure it was impossible for her to cum. Her hands clenched onto her stomach not even dsring to grope her breasts for extra stimulation. 

He ground into her, and with a last hard jerk she felt him spill over inside of her. A soft sigh went through her, as he pumped slower and she felt the warm seed course into her. She felt a sense of shame, and looked away from him. Zuko roamed his hands up her body leaning down as he caught her face and kissed her. Luxuriating on her lips as he went soft inside of her. 

"Such a good girl." He mumbled. She watched as his hand traveled down and his thumb ran over her clit. 

"Oh please... please let me cum for being good." She begged breathlessly. He grinned at her and slowly drove her up to the high peek. With him still inside of her she came, her body slumping relaxed onto the bed as she tightly clentched around him. He reached out and pulled out the small finger shaped dildo holding it up to her dazed mind. 

"You're going to keep my cum inside you the whole night Kat." She blinked at him as he slid himself out noddong frantically as he replaced his dick with the dildo. "Every hour you keep it in, you get to cum another time." He told her. She flushed squirming a little but nodded to him. 

"Yes daddy, I'll keep your cum inside me for however long you want." He pulled her up kissing the top of her head. 

"Good girl." She smiled into his shoulder as he held her. 


	18. Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There in Comet University lies a room, and a tale. If you are having a hard time in studies, and go there, you will bargain with a demon. Bargain successfully and you will pass all your classes. Katara never believed it, but after GranGran's passing she is in a mess and decides to try it. Finding the myth true to the words told.

It seemed to happen like a heart attack, or like a bolt of lightning. One day Katara was smiling with her friends, and the next she was watching feeling a sense of horror and shame at the body was buried into the ground. She was holding onto a large stone waiting. Her father then using a shovel buried her grandmother, and all the family then, each one holding onto a stone placed it all into a carin on top of the grave. She wanted to sob and to cry, but knew GranGran wouldn't want anyone to cry at her funeral. She just wanted them to toss her in a hole in the ground and be done with it. The idea sent a sob through her, starting out as a laugh, then ended into a set of dry sobs. Katara had cried her eyes out before, days before when she heard the news. 

Sokka gave her a brief hug, and then she was milling with distant relatives that all felt like strangers. There was no food to be eaten, and she looked up to the family home and where all of GranGrans things were left outside. Katara moved towards them, and stared down at a half finished quilt she had been making. That would be something she would take after her grandmothers spirit was for sure gone into the underworld. She'd finish it, and keep it for as long as she could. She took in a long breath and let it out slowly, turning back towards the family. "See you GranGran." Katara told the things, she didn't touch them, but she settled by them in the cool air and touched the bare earth. 

A slight tremble, it could be anything from the milling family, or the earth moving someplace distant, but in a small way, in some small place Katara knew it was GranGran, getting fed up with staying in the land of the living and instead heading into the underworld. A smile took her lips, the rumble passed through the objects, making a chair with a lamp on it rattle, everyone quieted for a moment, and then a sort of sigh went though the whole family. They all knew too GranGran wouldn't put up with the nonsense of mourning for too long. "I'll get the quilt done GranGran." she promised the departing spirit. 

* * *

Three weeks later Katara screamed into the fabric of the quilt, just on the edge of putting the last of the finishing touches on it. She should be reading, she should be trying to get her classes passed. The dutiful teachers of Comet University, a women's only uni, were only sympathetic up to a point. But they didn't know that she wanted the quilt to be perfect, Grangran knew everything to do with sewing, and Katara had to learn halfway into her portion of the quilt. Unpicking every bit of her first work which was already unraveling. Yue looked over to her at her laptop and sighed. "You need to study Kat." she stated. 

"I CAN'T STUDY TILL ITS DONE." Katara snapped back. "I made a promise." she said more calmly. Yue sighed shaking her head. "I should have known about backstitching before." 

"Fuck Kat look." Katara looked up at her roomie with a scowl. "If you don't want to study you can always see if the legend is true?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yue set the laptop off with a smile. 

"Yes, finally, finally I get one." Yue pumped her fist and held her hands up into the air. 

"Yue? The hell?" 

"Quiet." Katara glared to her friend. There was silence and only the howl of wind. "You can sometimes hear him, in the wind moaning." Katara scowled further Yue just grinned. "The demon of the Comet." 

"The what now?" Katara hissed as she poked her finger for the twelfth time in the same amount of minutes. 

"A thousand years ago, a comment hit into the center of this very University, where it used to be a nunnery." Yue went on without stopping. Katara stopped and stared at her friend who was obviously enjoying this. "But it did not harm anyone, it did not explode, and landed in a smoking pit. The nuns came out and all were assaulted by a demonic force. The head nun," Yue paused, and Katara rolled her eyes. "Sealed the demon away, building the tower over it with the strength of all the purity of the nuns there. Afterwards, every year one nun would go to the demon, and give up her purity to him. This is why it is called Comet University, and why this became an all girls Uni. It is said, one girl who is a virgin is taken every year to the tower to give him her virginity in order to be valedictorian." 

"Do what now?" Yue scowled at her finally. 

"Look its just a local Legend. I heard some girls go to the tower and came back to pass their classes. They had spent the entire week partying but passed." Yue waved a dismissive hand. "I never went there, I don't party." 

"What are you getting at?" Katara put her hand down and yanked it back, with three pins stuck into her skin and ruining more work in the process. 

"I'm saying, that they said that they pleased the demon, and then he gave them knowledge to pass their classes. Its part of the legend of this Uni." Yue shrugged and went back to studying. "if you want to pass why not see its true? There is a room there that has this long hole underground. So why not?" 

"Why not go to a dark room at night and what? blow a demon penis?" Yue giggled. 

"Sure? I mean Its not the worst way to spend the night." Yue pointed to the quilt, and Katara sighed. Picking out the pins and getting the quilt straightened back out.

"I am not blowing a random guys dick. Probably some pervert janitor." 

"Yeah, but seriously. I knew these girls, one of them was my cousin Kat." Katara blinked to Yue then. 

"Anything else?" Yue looked back innocently. 

"Anything else what?" 

"You know what? Like do I have to chant bloody marry five times?" Yue went into a fit of giggles. 

"Yeah, a candle. You have to have one of those big candles that can last the night. I got one in my stuff." Katara hung her head and figured she could at least get some silence and quiet without Yue constantly badgering her about her trying to read and sew at the same time. Yue handed the candle and matches to her as Katara put all her books into her bag and left. The tower was the oldest part of the Uni, and really fit the gothic aesthetic the rest of the college aped. As an old clocktower, it was left to loom like a too tall distant cousin over the rest of the shorter family. Getting in was simply walking in, the ground floor was occupied by a all night study hall. The next floor up was a small eating area for studiers. Katara avoided them all, and went to the strangely unlocked basement door. 

Using her phone for the light she traversed down into the connected underground of the entire campus. There was no map, and no real place she could see just standing there in the dark of some kind of room 'with a hole' in it. Exploring a little ways into the pipes she stalled at a small hollow in the pipes. It was just off the main hall, and actually looked like this place had been a small cave system of some sort, or a dug out cellar. Since the area was jutted down into the dark and had thick railings to prevent someone accidentally heading down the steep incline. Since it was the only place she could figure would be where she needed to go Katara hopped off the railing and slid partway down before finding her balance and heading down. 

After about fifteen minutes of walking down she stalled in front of a old stone door. It was cracked open just enough for her to slip through and emitted a stale, but warm air. "Ooookay, this is kinda fucked." Katara mumbled and quickly slipped into the room. It was a cellar, on one wall of the complete rock wall were hollows, and those held old wine bottles. She walked over to them and touched the top of one, with dust and cobwebs all over she pulled it out and whistled. Going back to before the founded of the Uni she shook herself and set the full bottle back in. Other then that there was no 'hole' in the walls. She shook her head and brushed off a series of cusions and sat down on the floor. It was at least warm as she took out the candle and lit it. Curling around it she grabbed up her book and carefully read the first needed chapter. It was maybe half an hour later she found herself sleeping, head lolling on her hand as she fought to remain awake. But something felt like it was creeping its way inside of her head, and she soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Katara jerked awake to the sound of bells. She found herself in the same room, but with only a candle and the room, much more entirely covered in needed things for comfort. The walls were covered in candles, dripping in pools of wax. The wall of wine was filled to the brim and one of the bottles was by her along with a metal cup. She picked it up and sniffed it, smelling the sweet smelling remains and frowned. She craned her head around, and found what she didn't notice at all, further back there was a brick wall, with only part of it built. Before it had been a nearly flush rock wall, but now it was a fully excavated room that ended in that brick wall. 

She looked over herself and found she was in black long robes like that of nuns, but held no head gear, her hair fell down her shoulders and she shivered. The Cellar wasn't warm anymore and she pulled a thick blanket around her shoulders. Slowly she got up and went up to the brick wall, examining it further to find a small hole that she could fit her entire arm through up to the shoulder. It had a circle of gold that seemed fused to the brick. Her stomach felt squirmy and her head was cushioned by the drink when she heard the voice. 

"Come to finally sate me?" the voice behind the wall taunted. She stared down at it, crouching down to stare into the hole, but she could only see darkness. "Cat got your tongue?" 

"What the hell?" she breathed out. "Am I dreaming?" she questioned. If this was a lucid dream she could control it right? But the admission did nothing, she didn't start doing anything other then look around. 

"Dreaming of me?" the voice taunted. She scowled towards the hole, and watched as a long fingered hand went out. It's, or his nails were neatly trimmed and even looked to be polished. Curiously she took it, and it felt real, if a bit took hot to feel like human skin. It was like touching someone who had just had a extremely hot bath or shower, but without the wet. A shiver went through her, and it stroked the utterly ancient part of her brain responsible for survival. Katara jerked her hand back but the feeling still lingered, and she could feel the arousal course its way through her. She heard a chuckle and glared to the hole, gaining a nebulous control of herself with a few pants. 

"Katara!" snapped a familiar voice. She stood up, and looked towards the exit. "KATARA!" GranGran's voice yelled to her. She darted up, and ran to the exit. There Grangran was at the door holding it open and smiling to her granddaughter. Katara hugged her, and the olderwoman hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" 

"What? What do you mean?" Katara replied. The old woman took her hand, and the entire place melted away. Katara had been told tales of the underworld all her life, but now saw it for all it was. Behind her was a demon, or something like that, encased in a cage of gold. All that let him out was the tiny gold hole. He smiled at her and she noted he looked human say for the eyes, which were a dancing yellow. GranGran looked her over again, and then sighed in relief, hugging her granddaughter again. 

"You are just dream walking. Thank everything you are just dream walking." Katara leaned into her grandmother hugging her back. 

"Dream walking? Grangran, I fell asleep in some creepy basement in the college." Katara replied, but GranGran was pulling back looking out into the twilight underworld. They both were on a field of stars walking on a thick bridge of them. In a small hollow trailed the gold cage, feeding into the bridge like a tree of some sort. 

"Yes, but I must go, your grandfather is awaiting. Once I sensed you I could not stop myself from assuring myself you were okay." GranGran took her head into old hands. "Bargain not with dark spirits Katara you will never be free of them." GranGran warned and then took a single step down the bridge of stars vanishing. Katara was left alone with the caged demon standing among the stars. 

"Your grandmother is quite the powerful spirit to draw you out." the demon said simply. Katara looked down at her pants, light jacket and shoes. She wasn't wearing anything a nun would wear anymore, and her hair was back up in her ponytail. "Yes, you are 'dream walking' as she said." she turned to him feeling baffled, but no longer the delirious feeling of arousal. Still he looked human, all say the yellow eyes. A young man maybe just a single year older then her with short black hair. He wore simple clothes, a tunic, and slacks with no shoes or socks at all. He stood and leered over her. "But you chose to sit there, and chose to seek me out, so bargain you have to be freed." 

"What is all of this?" Katara asked back, and took a few steps away from the golden cage. 

"The underworld, I brought your mind here, as it is my realm... in a way." he told her. "Here, I can manipulate your mind, and knowledge. That is why you came did you not?" she watched as the field of stars vanished, rippling down back into the cave with the wine and where she still must be sleeping. "You must ask to leave, or they will find you dead." 

"Can I leave?" she asked him, and walked over to the casks of wine taking one down. Now without any faded label, it was freshly there with no decayed wax at all. 

"No." he replied and she went back to the brick wall. 

"Why the brick?" she asked him, the brick vanished then, replaced by the front of the golden cage. "Okay... so this is a dream then." 

"MY dream." he replied. "Not yours You are but a passenger in it." she regarded him. 

"I want to pass my classes." she told him, thinking of GranGran for a moment and her warning. "AND not be bargaining with YOU. Just what are you?" 

"I was a priest here. The head priest." she nodded watching him. He smiled as he held up a hand, and with the other started to draw his clothes off himself. "However he and some nuns had sex, and they bricked him into a wall. He died, and I rose in his place. I terrorized them, until they sealed me with the help of a high spirit that sacrificed itself to make this cage." he stalled, watching her. Now shirtless, she was tracking her eyes over his form arousal taking her over again. "So every year one nun would come to shore up the cage." He tapped it and it rippled, and she took a step away from it. "However, now it is not there much anymore. In just a few years I shall be free, and terrorize all." 

"And me?" she asked and he frowned. "Oh... I see, so if I give in, you can use, whatever to escape? Or if I give in does it make the cage stronger?" she asked him. He smirked staying silent. He drew the pants down and she grit her teeth looking down as his length. It sent even more arousal coursing through her. 

"You want to pass all your classes? I can give that to you." he told her in a low sultry voice. He ran a hand down his chest, and then down gripping his hard dick and drawing his hand down it. Before she could stall herself she was putting her hand on the side of the cage her head swimming. "Give you all that you need and more. Knowledge is such an easy thing." Katara went down onto her knees and put her hand to her face trying to think clearly. 

"No." she said and the majority of the arousal was gone. "I want you to stay in here. Until I know more." he hissed out but chuckled in amusement. 

"Very well then." she watched as he stalled touching himself and then stuck the penis out of the small hole. "You know what I want, don't you?" he asked lowly. Katara stared at the tip hovering inches from her face. "I'll give you what those nuns knew, and then you come back, do what you wish to me." his smile was mind melting. She opened her mouth to bargain further, but the arousal, fully hers now, settled into her further. She leaned just a little forwards raising up her hand to brace the penis as she put her lips on it. Her mind went blank with the mindless sort of pleasure that ran into her with the light touch. She wetly drew her lips down along the side, sticking her tongue out and licking it. More pleasure then, and she completely forgot everything but doing more. 

Her other hand came up and she gripped the base as the other stroked down while she sucked on the side. Unable to open her eyes she draw back up the penis, sucking along the skin, and then ran her tongue along the tip. Her cunt quivered, feeling a quasi pressure along her opening. She sucked the tip in and the pressure folded down and she moaned around his dick. Now at least she opened her eyes and stared up at him, part of her mind, coming back before she drew the tip out of her mouth hands just going off him now. Barely touching him now. "NO." she stated strongly to him. He frowned at her. "NO you don't GET that." 

"Its mine to take!" he demanded towards her, she let him go fully and rocked back onto her heels. He growled, and then let out a groan. "Very well. You can keep your damned purity." Katara smiled back up at him. She leaned back forwards, bracing one hand onto the cage and then the other on the penis as she drew him into her mouth. Now there was no pressure there at all as she drew the tip further into her mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive bottom of the dick. He however seemed not to be done with what exactly his reach was outside of the cage, and she felt a warm sort of lapping feeling through her. She had to draw him out of her to gasp in, shaking. 

"I said no." she stated weakly. 

"And I said you can KEEP your purity, for now at least. That doesn't mean I don't get a taste." he replied and she looked up to his savage grin. She grimaced but then sighed. 

"Fine. The deal still stands as it does right?" he made an affirmative noise and she yelped when there was a sudden feeling of something wet and plundering driving into her. It sent a mindless sort of pleasure back through her leaving her gaping and shuddering. 

"Hmmm, oh yes. It will still stand." he stated, and with a whine, she drew him back into her mouth. Sucking down his dick as some part of him ran something through her again. Flicking a ghostly tongue at her clit. She hollowed out her cheeks feeling the penis along her inner cheeks all while the ghostly tongue plundered through her. For her it took such a horribly long time, until finally she felt something send its intense way into her at the same time the dick pulsed inside of her mouth. Something hot poured into her mouth and she swallowed reflexively and it coursed into her stomach sitting warmly. It wasn't until the dick softened that she drew it out of her mouth and gasped in on the verge of hyperventilating. Her whole body gave a shudder. The demon drew her attention, wiping a hand over his mouth as he drew away from her.

Her body was hot, and she put her hand to her head trying to regain composure. She wanted nothing more then to go back and plant her quivering cunt to the hole and beg him to take her utterly. A gold thread wound up from the cage and along her wrist. That was when Katara woke up back in the dusty room with all the decayed remnants of what once was the room. The candle burned out, and the morning bells ringing loud enough for her to hear. Knowledge had somehow coursed into her mind as she had slept and dreamt what she did. Slowly she crept back up after gathering her things, her legs shaky and mind still lingering in the pleasure from the dream. No one noticed her as the day went on, Yue was busy with all her own things, and Katara was blindly following her daily routines. 

The next few hours she noticed unrest and gathered along a periphery of students all standing at the main entrance of the school. "its closed, during a small luncheon with the teachers a good portion of people got sick from shrimp." someone stated loudly. "So consider it a three days off." there was a cheer, and she blanched on the edge of the group. Katara blindly went back to her room, the knowledge of the night settled firmly in her head. She definitely needed to do something about the demon that lingered in the school, she knew that much. By the time the sun was setting she was gone, with a enough food and water for three days. Surely she could get something done about him in that time. It wasn't that her mind kept going back to that want of penetration. 

Three long burning candles and she waited, lighting one and ate. Again just like the time before something wormed into her head and she fell into sleep, waking back up into the room with the demon. Only this time there was no real exit to be had. The Cage was gone and he was in front of her examining her without a wall or anything to separate them. "Ah, as tied as can be aren't you?" he questioned. Katara blinked up to him. 

"No. You need to be contained." she stated and stood up to face him. She only realized she was naked then with him just with a simple long robe. Katara put an arm around her breasts flushing red. "LOOK. I want clothes." she stalled as a thick, and very pink, bathrobe was put on her, melting into reality as if it was always there. "I'll give you my you know what... if you stay down here." 

"I don't think you are in any position to bargain anymore." he snapped his finger and the room melted, Katara blinked, she was in the cage with him. Her heart sped up fast as she put her hand out, touching the metal. "Tied as can be." 

"I am NOT." she told him firmly. The gold wire around her wrist was back and she grabbed it, it was a wire and sharp and keen as any razor. Cutting at her fingers as she tried to get it off. "I Said I am not!" But still as her fingers bled she couldn't pry the wire off her. The demon put his hands onto her shoulders leaning over her and making her stall completely. 

"You want me to fuck you." he told her and she froze that shiver of arousal hitting her like a train. "That's why your tied here. Until it happens, you'll be here." he drew the robe off her shoulders lips touching her ear and then going down to the back of her neck. Her hands fell down rising up and gripping the cage like it was fabric in support as he drew down the robe off her. It melted away like so much water, leaving her naked. His hand curved around her stomach, skipping down to her front. "Look at this." she looked down and watched as his hand drew further down, stroking her. Bring her to see how wet she was, and then rose his hand back up to the sticky arousal. He held it up to her face, and she stuck out her tongue, he ran the fingers into her mouth letting her taste her arousal. 

"OH god yes." she moaned around his fingers as she sucked them into her mouth. His other hand ghosted along her side and up to her breast. "Yes, I want you to fuck me." she begged. 

"Honesty is a good company." he mumbled massaging the flesh. Katara leaned her head down as he drew his fingers out of her mouth her head was against the cage. "All the rest haven't been honest." he mumbled, and drove his hand down, quickly working a finger into her as she moaned and shuddered. Spreading her legs out shaking as he pulled the finger back out before more pleasure could make her cum. He nosily licked his fingers and then drew his body back a little away from her. But didn't drive his dick into her. "So what do you want in return?" he demanded. Katara blinked coming back to herself. She was trying to think, her mind moved sluggish and unclear. 

"I want you." she said and there was a hiss of breath in. 

"WHAT?" her mind cleared and she turned, looking over his naked body. 

"I want you, as my boyfriend, and then husband. Then we grow old and die together." he gaped at her blinking. "You can't... fuck me, until you agree to it can you?" he grit his teeth his face in a scowl. "I'm not as tied as you say am I?" 

"No. you are not. Curse that infernal grandmother of yours lending her strength." he mumbled and looked away. "You want me as your lifelong mate?" he questioned. 

"Its the only way to get you to not escape, keep an eye on you, and then bring you back in the underworld forever... isn't it?" he only nodded. "Then yes. I want you as that." He laughed suddenly. With a single step he was in her space again, grabbing her thigh and hiking it onto his arm. His dick bobbed through her but still he didn't press himself into her just yet. 

"Oh I agree, but only if I get to fuck you, for all those three days you came here for. No rest and only getting nourishment for water and food." she gave him a look biting back a whine at the press of his dick to her over stimulated flesh. 

"B-bbathroom you idiot." she snapped. 

"Then that too." he added as an afterthought. 

"Good enough for me." He snapped his hips into her fast, leaving her nothing else but a gasp in as pain rocked into her mind, lapped away by a mind blanking sense of pleasure. "OH god." she mumbled looking down to watch as he drew out, blood staining his dick. 

"Three days, I get three days to fuck you to death." he told her. Katara moaned as he thrust back into her, setting a long and slow pace. 

"You can try to. I'm a lot stronger then I look." he grimaced, and then quickened his pace. Every thrust had her let out a choked off scream, until with a few final grounds into her he came inside of her. He didn't stall for long, moving her with him still inside of her so that he was behind her. Going back again to that brutal pace, jarring her teeth. 

Katara helped the man up the steep slope, and smiled at him as he patted the clothes around him in a awkward manner. "I told you. I'm not weak." she stated to his scowl. 

"I'll need a name." he spat. 

"Zuko, and I'm Katara. Nice to join the living isn't it?" he stared at her hand but then took it as she helped him over the railing. There was no real intense sense of pleasure touching him, say for that which was her own like of him. He was human, or as human a demon could become. 

"No. I much prefer going back." Katara shook her head. 

"Not till we have oddles of grandkids." he gave a defeated sigh, and touched her cheek. 

"You know this means you are MINE for all time correct? Once we are dead you are MINE. I can do what I wish to you." Katara nodded. 

"OH I know. You'll have one hundred years, I do mean a hundred, to plan it." Zuko looked her over. He was wearing her undersized clothes until she could get him to her family home and use some of Sokka's cast offs. They should fit for awhile. 

"Yes, and I know exactly what to do with you." she smiled and kissed him, he pulled back baffled. 

"I'm sure you'll not change the plans at all." She stated and drew him out onto the grounds of Comet University. 


	19. The Painted Lady and Blue demon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The painted lady and the blue demon share another moment or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became more of a 'how benders got their power' sort of myth.

She leaned back into the warm bulk of the demon behind her as the long tongue pludered through her. For what reason she couldnt fathom, but it felt wonderful against the facsimile that was her form. A low and strangled growl came from him and the tongue exited, dragging along her body wetly. "It should be done." He told her darkly. "It must be done." 

"Must be?" she questioned leaning into the bulk of the Oni behind her. She paused, and felt it. He went to grip her upper arms but she melted, all he had then was water dripping from his claws. "Stay here, I shall return." In the time she had existed, seeing Oni baffled, confused and so forth was still a rare thing. But there were more matters to be had. She was gone, just like that her will running through the world, and her people until she was out near the edge of the Lake she called her home. Near the edge where three of them, more Oni like the one she left. 

"The last untouched bastion of purity." one said. "If one of use corrupts it, then we shall be king." She examined them, and drew her will forth. Standing on top of the water without sinking she called forth ice the Oni tried to act quickly. Throwing claws and weapons, but each one fell. Their bodies laid there as she looked up to the lingering moon in the sky. So to become King of the Oni one must corrupt her. Her will raced out to the blue Oni, to the creature that she hunted, or hunted her generations of human lives. Her people called him the blue Spirit. The one who made disease, death, and destruction. 

She raced out on top of the water, and stalled near her temple. The water there, as there was water in the very air, told her he was still there. Lingering inside as he waited for her to return, he did not chase her, and she could watch him, without even being seen to watch him. Pacing in the temple that humans had built for her so that they worshiped her as a goddess. She was not as such, humans were more as Oni, then she was to a human or god. As long as water existed, she did, from the first screaming times of the world she was there, lurking in the clouds in a planet of fire. Her sisters were much the same, but of flame and fire. If she was the last to be uncorrupted, then her sisters were corrupted. Fire, Wind, Earth, and her water. 

"Lady?" he called, and she materialized. The demon grabbed for her, but again his hands and claws could not touch her. 

"You Oni have destroyed my sisters have you?" she asked him. "The cores of this very world, and you wish to do the same to me?" 

"They are not dead." he answered. "I shall take your power for my own. I will control water as YOU do." She stepped away from another grab. 

"WHY." He stalled, and she examined him. "You can not just take my power. I have given such a thing to some of my followers." she waved a hand towards her village, towards her people. "For them to heal." she added. She reached out and touched the bare chest of him. "What do you do to earn my power?" The demon enclosed his hands over her arms, hands loosening when she didn't vanish, didn't melt away. 

"Earn it?" he questioned. She smiled, reaching out her other hand and put them both onto his shoulders, lifting herself up as if she danced on air. 

"Yes, earn it. You can HAVE my power. IF you please me." she told him and leaned forwards kissing the top of his head. She faded into mist, traveling down away. The morning was coming soon. "Come to me tonight. Bathe in my waters, and most importantly." He took a long breath in. "Do no harm to my people anymore. Tonight, my long enemy." He reached for her, touching her then leaned over her. 

"I want your power. I Will have it." he breathed out in a whisper. "I will take it, as..." he stalled, drawing his hand back. "You can give me the power?" 

"Yes, there were others, and they said you would be king, is this true? Why you have hunted me?" 

"There will be four kings." she smiled to him. "Each one the master of an element. You are the last. You have been the last, for as long as I have hunted you." 

"Yes, and come to me tonight. IF you please me, you shall have a reward of my strength. Protect this place, I shall confirm your tale of my sisters lives." The Oni did not get to reply, she was faded from the world, patrolling her people and lake as the light arose. In the air, traveling on light winds she sent the will coursing to one of her sisters. The place of air that her sister called home was more in the realm of spirit then of the real as her temple was. She passed by those that her sister called her people, men and women with tattoos of blue. They were practicing things, calling the wind to their power. She passed by them, into the fabric of the spirit world to her sister. There she lingered, feathered cloak hanging on her shoulders as the last time she saw her. The new thing, were the fleet of tengus, bird like Oni who flanked her, languishing gifts to her that humans made. Her sister did not look up as the passing mist, it was only moisture after all. 

Next she dove downwards, still upon the edge of the spirit, coursing her way through the cracks of the earth, deep into the place where air never touched. Her sister here, was resting on the daidarabotchi's knee. Tending to her were girl Oni's with snail like heads. Her sister looked up to her, her eyes curious, but otherwise she traveled away. Going to the place where she could only observe from the side. Water did not exist there, and it was the sole place she could not go. Just like her sister of the earth could not visit the air temple. Or her sister of the air could not visit the one she was gone from. Just as this sister can not visit the place she called home. She watched the flame from afar, knowing in some manner her sister of flame was well as the others, as her. 

Her will vanished, back to the lake, back to her people. There were a hundred Oni, gathered at the shores ready to mount an attack. She paused on the mist, her will dancing around them, which is when she saw the arrows fly, striking several of them. A boat was going towards them, as they crowded their own. The Blue Oni, the one who hunted her held a Bow, knocking yet another arrow, firing two more as the other Oni's went behind cover. Her will danced behind him, mist and fog encased the Lake, concealing it all from sight of the other Oni. 

"You are back?" The Blue Oni asked, as she stood behind him watching the other Oni. "It has been ten years..." she looked to him and then to the shores. Time held no meaning for the timeless. But yet the knowledge of the past time filled her, you may never step into the same river twice, but the water is all part of the whole. Ten years of frost, of ice and all the time this Oni had been protecting the people here. 

"You may step on the lake as though it firm ground." she told him, touching his back. Her will suffused into him, a tiny portion of her power. "Come now, there is a fight to be won." He stepped onto the water, yet it did not yield to his feet, staying firm. Drawing forth two blades she called ice, and threw it to the Oni. They scattered, with the great mist around they knew not where they came. But each was slaughtered, to the last one, dying on the lakebed. Then all was calm yet again, and all that remained was them as night was falling. 

"You were gone for ten years." the Oni stated again. She rose a hand and touched the cheek of the Oni as it stared down at her. 

"You protected my people." she replied. 

"Yet you were GONE. There was no trace of you." 

"No trace? I am the water. It is what I am. This time, these seasons, and years, hold no meaning. You wish my power? It is granted." he drew his head down, and kissed him. Granting the will of water to him. "Call to water, and it shall obey." His tongue lolled out and the blue skin of him shivered. The lake froze under his feet, and he stared to her. 

"Just like that my lady? That is all?" she touched his chest. 

"Unless you wish for more." his mouth opened, long tongue lolling out and running across her cheek. The mist still stayed, this was not for the eyes of any, even the dead. There could be no clothes, but he tore open the robes, knocked off the veiled hat as he roamed his hands over her body. It sent wonderous feelings through her, and she wound off his clothes. Revealing his naked form just as hers. He touched her sides, mouth traveling down as he went to his knee in front of her. The long tongue lapped at her folds, tongue driving into her. She put her hands onto his shoulders letting him plunder his way into the false body that this was. Perhaps after this, she will take him into her realm, just as her sisters had fully retreated to their realms. Mostly away from all the world around them, but still giving this mortal realm its substance. 

"OH, yes." she mumbled. The high rise of pleasure and the mindless aftermath, she shuddered. It wasn't enough for him, it might never be enough for him. He was an Oni after all. Like clay, his body separated again, the other from coming up behind her and clenching her arms. The first drew back tongue lavering up her body to wound against a breast. The purple tinged member bobbed in front of her, and she smiled as he gripped her thigh, hiking it up. Letting her other go to the other, once again the two supporting what little weight she could have, or would have. This time there was little preamble, the one in front slide into her with a shudder. Then supported her, spreading her from behind as the other slide into her. The hot pleasure slid into her, running its way into her mortal form. 

The slow thrusting of them started, with the thick slide of his member. Slow and sure, there was time, there wasn't a threat she wouldn't run or change into mist or water. There was a slight pause, and then both in time with each other thrust into her body. Both drawing out, then thrusting in slow, drawing out just as slowly. One behind her kissed her shoulder, the tongue lolling out again. It ran out, coursing around a breast and squeezed. The tip of the tongue forked danced on the erect nipple. The one in front opened his mouth and the other tongue ran around her lips, which she parted. The tongue briefly wound in her mouth then out. Doing the same to the other breast. She moaned out, voicing the pleasure that coursed through her. 

One tongue ran down, letting go of a breast downwards. It ran around her bud, skyrocketing the stimulated flesh upwards into the frisson of pleasure. She panted, but it wasn't the end. Just like before, he touched the others arms. Drawing himself back out and away from her for a moment. She touched his chest, then the lake melted away, it was gone, and then both were put into the realm of the spirit. Her true realm, and where she went when she was not active in the world. A palace under the water, though there was no true water here. Dragons danced towards her, their bodies moving with serpentine grace. "This is my realm, you can come here. I shall teach you how. Then, you teach my people how to fight as I do." He roamed his head around, looking around the palace. To the great dragons that were hers. 

"Yes... all that you ask." she laughed, drawing him down to kiss. His large hands gripped her, taking her towards a pillar and pinning her there. He picked her up, his member dancing in front of him as he again slid into her. This time large, twice as large as when he took her from both sides. Quickly making his pace, a fast, more brutal coupling as Oni did. Pain wasn't as her, unless she wished to experience it, and luxuriated in the pleasure. His clawed hand came down, touching the bud, while the tongue twice as long as it was came out. Wounding around both breasts like ropes. The end ran to her mouth, and she danced with the other end with her own tongue. She gave a cry out, mostly because it seemed to please him, when the pleasure coursed into her, leaving him to do the same within her. He panted tongue back into its home inside of him as he leaned over her against the pillar. 

"Come now. See what there is to see." she said, and drew him into the realm of water to teach him to know the water as she does, for him to be as she was. 


	20. Nighttime Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween, and Katara is separated from the group she is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less breathplay and more 'slowly dying' sort of thing.

The maze ended out with all of them giggling. The sounds of fake chainsaws, screams and spooks were dying down now as they traversed down and away from from the corn maze. Katara patted herself checking to see if she had forgotten anything. One pocket was suspiciously light and she quickly checked over herself again as her friends chatted. "Katara?" Suki called. Katara swore under her breath and then gazed around her. 

"Call my phone?" she asked. Suki pulled out her phone and quickly tapped at the smart phone. There wasn't even a trace of her ringtone. Katara swore again. "I'm going to go to the lost and found." 

"Alright, see you later!" Suki waved as Katara slipped out towards the small set of booths near the entrance. After a fruitless search with one of the workers there she groaned holding her head in her hands. 

"Go on and enter again, I'll call your number!" A girl told her with white contact lenses obscuring her eyes. "Everyone is wrapping up... ah!" She picked off a small badge and put it on the lapel of her jacket. "No one should bother you with this." 

"Thanks so much!" Katara bounded back into the maze as the girl pulled out her phone and dialed Katara's number. Still no trace of the ringtone as she ran down the maze pathways that she remembered taking. Getting the curious looks of the various actors that were heading out for the night. She still ran her eyes down the ground looking for anything at all. She dived through some dried out stalks coming out on the Orchid side of the maze and kicked a rock. No trace of her phone at all. She swore again and then froze. Just after a vehicle faded, the noise of the engine cut off with the trees. 

'Come and get higher loosen my lips' her phone sang somewhere in the trees. Katara paused staring out through them and slowly went into the orderly trunks. 'Faith and desire at the swing of your hips' she turned her head it was getting closer the further she went into the trunks. Now the maze vanished out behind her as she tracked the music trying to pinpoint it. But it always seemed to just be out of reach. She stalled a few minutes later when the ringtone finally stopped and didn't pick up again. 

Looking around with the deep night around her she couldn't tell which way would be back towards the maze, and now there were no sounds of cars to help guide her back to people. "Hello? Can I have my phone back?" Katara called into the empty leafless trees. But there was nothing, it steamed to reason that someone took her phone here right? She heard it again, and walked warily towards it. She blinked as she saw the lighted screen of her phone. It was place in a small hollow of one of the trees, for a long moment she stayed were she was vainly trying to look around in the encroaching dark. Tonight was a new moon, with only starlight and the light radius of the nearby city to go by she could barely see anything. 

"Hello?" she called again and slowly walked to her phone. She jumped when there was a clattering and one large deer looked up at her from not four feet away. It reguarded her fearlessly and then seemed to huff and walk away with great dignity. It didn't even start when her phone started ringing again and Katara grabbed it. 

"Hi! I found it!" she answered. But there was nothing on the other end. A sort of garbled mess of words and noises. She pulled the phone back from her ear and blinked. A second later the phone died. She just stared at the dark screen her finger holding down the power button in a effort to bring it back up. Even for just a moment to help her to locate the corn maze. When nothing happened with it she sighed and screamed. Her arm threw out a punch, and it was grabbed by the person there. His skin was unatrually clammy and he let her go a moment later as she got her barring. 

"Christ, what the fuck?" she squinted at the man as he drew back away from her, placing himself in the thick shadows of the tree. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Zuko." he stated in a flat voice. She glared at him and kept an eye on him as she looked around. 

"What are you doing? Did you take my phone? Where am I?" she demanded quickly. 

"I live here." she scowled at him as there was nothing else forthcoming. 

"Do you have a phone?" she prompted edging into her best customer service voice. 

"No." 

"Zuko it was? I need to get to the maze." he was quiet for a time, and then leaned forwards. She winced and cast her eyes down. He had a horrible burn scar on the side of his face. 

"The maze?" he asked. 

"Yes. Do you know which way it is?" she asked him. He blinked to her and then straightened looking away from her. 

"Yes I do." he stayed still and she bit her lip and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"CAN you point me the way?" he stayed still. "Can you SHOW me the way?" she hedged voice plying. He rose a hand and made a beckoning motion. Katara breathed a short sigh as she took a step towards him, and he backed away heading into the orchid. She didn't think to much about it, as he curved around back towards the place she thought she came from. "You live here?" she asked him. 

"Yes." he replied. She glared to the blob of his black hair. 

"Alone?" 

"Yes." 

"In this orchid?" 

"Yes." Katara let silence hang in the air waiting and thinking plodding along with him. The air wasn't utterly chill just yet, but she still shivered. She felt goosebumps on her skin as she followed him and then ran into the back of him as he stopped walking. She jerked away from him mumbling an apology as she looked up and wanted to scream. It was out of pure frustration, there in a small clearing in the orchid was a small 'cottage'. Just a single story without a single trace of light coming from it making it cheery or quaint. In fact it sat in the darkness of the quasi forest like a toad in the middle of a muddy river. 

"I meant the haunted maze! You know? With zombies?" he said nothing and started walking towards the cottage. Katara groaned, and followed him, maybe she could spend the night there, and come morning find her way back. It wasn't worth wandering the hours through the orchid through the dark.

"This is maze is it not?" Katara gaped to him as he opened the door and she saw every little candle in the home come to light when he snapped his fingers. "A maze." 

"What?" she answered. It had a single bed, covered in a old patchwork rag quilt. A fireplace sat crackling with a pot over it steaming. Katara's mind was blank with what she was seeing. She walked in completely confused as he slipped in behind her and shut the door making her jump and look him over. It was a week till Halloween, but even then he seemed to see fit to be wearing something. From an old style baggy shirt dyed in red, and tan colored slacks. He even had moccasins on his feet. A thick leather coat sat near the door waiting to be worn. On his waist was a belt knife that sent her heart rate skyrocketing. But he undid the belt and hung it right by the jacket walking to the fire and holding his hands out to it. Katara put herself between him and the knife watching him carefully. 

"What is happening?" she asked him. Zuko turned to her, looking over her. 

"Are you well?" he answered. She just blinked to him confusion obviously etched on her face. He held his hand out towards her, and she found herself slowly walking towards him. "Come by the fire." it was a statement and she took the cold and chill hand to stand in front of the fire staring down at the flames. "Mazed are you not?" he asked her. Katara found herself feeling tired, like something was sapping her strength. 

"Yeah sure." she answered dully. He took her hand drawing it up and to his lips. White teeth flashed in his mouth as she watched him not feeling like she was in her own body. His mouth opened and from them two long fangs protruded out, he brought her wrist to them and she felt a single flash of pain. But it was nothing, more like a mosquito bite as her blood gave a low spurt directly into his mouth. He wrapping his lips around the cut sucking at her wound. Part of her brain oozed out, singing a low note of pleasure. Katara whimpered as he stopped pulling her further towards his body. He still felt unnatural, but his body was hard against hers, and she moaned lowly. 

Zuko pressed his lips to hers and she sighed out in one long whimper of breath. Blackness clouded on her vision as she was prevented in gaining air in. He pulled back and she gasped in quick. But her mind still refused to galvanize as he put his hands on her hips fingers playing with the hem of her long sleeved band shirt. "Zu-ko?" she questioned. He hummed a 'yes' response as she came a little back to herself. She rose her wrist up, there was a shallow cut along her wrist, still leaking a stream of blood. "Did... you cut me?" she asked. He let go of one hip, bringing the wound back up to his mouth. Her mind when numb again, refusing to work again. His tongue was pink-ish gray as he licked up her wrist. 

She felt hot, nearly boiling against him, and pulled back blinking. "Feeling better?" he asked her in a low tone, plying, almost seductive. She put her hand to her face, it felt flushed and hot, she could feel sweat on her skin. 

"I think I have a fever." she told him. 

"Then come to the bed." He took a step towards the bed and she felt like it was a fantastic idea to settle on it. She felt exhausted, and hot. So very very hot. Katara grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head and tossing it off into a corner. He watched it all with the strangest yellow eyes. His eyes ran down her body and she brushed by him to the bed. He was cold, almost chill compared to how she felt. He leaned over her, hands touching her shoulders as she looked up to meet him as his lips took hers again. 

Just like before her breath came out in one long breath. Her mind clawed for the release of a breath in, but he guided her back, climbing on the bed with her, straddling across her hips. Finally when she was near to blacking out he let go, letting her gasp in a few rapid breaths. Her mind refused to work now, as he traveled his lips down. Kissing her collarbone before stalling where her bra clothed her. His mouth flashed white again and she felt it snap of and blinked down, the middle of the bra was sliced cleanly, leaving one breast expose to the air. 

Her nipple puckered into the air as he kissed the side of her breast. Then there was another slip of pain, soothed quickly but a cold lapping. She blinked dully down at the mop of black hair, Zuko was sucking around her nipple. A small trail of red wound around his mouth, traveling down between her breasts. He let go hands trailing down her body as he crept back mouth kissing her navel. "OH god, that feels good." she breathed out as one hand groped her pussy through the thick winter leggings she had on. 

"I'm glad." She kicked off her sneakers and sat up with him putting her head in her hands as she swooned a little. Her head didn't feel light, it felt heavy. She wiggled her rump out along with her underwear toeing off her socks with everything so she was finally naked. Finally she didn't feel as blazing hot, as he guided her back down onto the bed. "Such a beautiful woman has come to me." he told her. Katara moaned as he massaged her breasts kissing the side of her neck. Her vein throbbed, and he ran his tongue around it. 

"Zuko, what are you?" she asked him, nearly slurring her words out. He smiled towards her, the two long fangs registering dully in her head. "Oh... well that is... amazing." He kissed her cheek, tracking down again. He nosed through the thick brown curls of her pussy, tongue licking out to just barely swipe through her. She whimpered through the touch it flooding her body with pleasure. Her breath caught when he sucked at her thigh holding it in as he then engulphed her with his mouth. "OH god yes." she breathed out with a low moan. All it took as a single swipe, just a little touch and suck at her clit for her to come. Zuko lapped at the aftermath humming something she couldn't catch. 

"I'll eat you slow." he told her, a brief warning passed through her, but didn't stay in her head. She blinked to him as he had traveled back up her body. He had removed his clothes between two languid blinks. 

"Hmm? My name is Katara." she stated he blinked to her in the awkward sort of silence. It seemed to bring her mind back up, but that ended when she looked at his naked body. His skin was the sort of clammy paleness of the dead, but his body was leanly muscled. His erection wasn't red, and it wasn't throbbing, it looked almost like some kind of dildo. She moved her legs apart, curving around his hips. He growled lowly, and nipped at her chin. "Please." she begged, and she felt his lips curve into a smile. She felt him, rather then see him as he slid into her. A cool feeling rushing through her and making her shudder. He kissed her neck, and she wasn't sure if she felt pain, or if it was just him drawing out and then thrusting in. 

Her vision was going black as she canted into his thrusts. Static was flooding through her, and she felt heavy and weak. He pulled back, placing a few short kisses on her lips. With one jerk she came only able to moan with the tight feeling of pleasure coursing into her. "Oh Yes..." she breathed. Zuko frowned down at her, with him still inside of her. 

"Do you want to stay?" he asked her, Katara blinked. Her mind was foggy, and slow to work. 

"Hmm? Sure. I'd love to." he breathed out, and she felt like that was the first time she actually heard him breathe. "Weren't you going to eat me?" she asked and then giggled. "You already did though..." Zuko kissed her cheek and she stared up, her vision hazy and indistinct. 

"That I did... that I did. Open your mouth." Katara stared at a vague spot that had to be Zuko and then opened her mouth breathing shallowly. He pressed his lips to hers and this time when her breath left her, she didn't breath back in. There was a thick nearly sweet sort of taste in her mouth. But still breath wouldn't come back in as she stared sightlessly out. Her heart gave a flop, then with a sharp jab that rocked her body with a flare of pain she sat back up. Her mind fully clear. She stared at Zuko, and put her hand to her face. But still the breath didn't come to her. Her heart stopped thudding a moment later, and she was thirsty. His hands were on her shoulders as she came back to herself with a jerk. 

"You... you are..." he smiled at her, and she felt a keen need to please him. Follow him, and do what he asked of her for life, or rather eternity. He drew a hand over her forehead and she couldn't feel a thing, the fire was blazing, but there was no heat that touched her skin. 

"So are you now." Katara moaned lowly as he ground his hips into her. Flooding her body back in with pleasure. "I've never felt the want to sire." he told her off handedly. "Until now." she purred low in her throat leaning back down as he slid back through her. 

"Yes... yes, yes you feel so good." she said mindlessly, canting back into him. She worked herself, rubbing her clit as he thrust fast, working into her and making her mindlessly with pleasure. With a few slower thrusts she felt him spill into her. Nothing more then a pressure, as he came. She shuddered, going boneless as she came around him. He only stalled for a moment, drawing out as he flipped her onto her stomach to take her from behind. Katara moaned, with the feeling, clawing at the quilt. 

She was only vaguely aware of time passing, but she laid next to him in the bed. She could hear a loud sort of knocking in her ears. People were walking in the orchid, it was night, and she knew there was no moon in the sky again. With the knocking came a kind of hunger, not unlike she felt for Zuko and his skin. "Come with me, I'll show you how to hunt." she smiled kissing him as he drew her up. The people held little chance, the three teens who go lost. They didn't talk anything of the corn maze, but that didn't matter to her anymore. What mattered was when she went back to the cottage with Zuko she felt full but not the least bit sated. 


	21. Tripping Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara trips during a live performance and her director has to show her that even if she gracefully caught herself she was still out of format.

Katara shifted in front of the line waiting for her cue to go on. As a quasi production of Swan lake she was one of the little black 'swans' to follow Odette. The main dancer she was the best and the rest were just waiting on her and the three others to finish up their set. She cast a look to Zuko who was off the side looking over all the action she wasn't allowed to see. Long fake black feathers were all over her dress and attached to her arms making her want to itch. The music swelled, and she let out a breath dancing on the spot, then as it came down in a crash, she and the seven others on each side, ran in. Maybe it was a stray wire, or her feet catching on her out feet, but she tripped. 

Katara quickly spun, dancing out of line, catching herself with a whirl in a few 'ahhhs' being spoken by the audience as she was then in the back of the line. Taking her place dancing around the Odette as she 'wept' in the center of wings. Katara got back to her proper place quickly as two undercover aids quickly got feathers onto the princess. She rose up out of them arms more fully feathered then the rest of them face down. From there, Katara played her role, dancing on attendance to the princess as she tried to find love and then found it. But in this production, the love she found also turned into a swan, leaving the two to live their lives as animals. 

Dancing out to let the two have their final dance they all waited down for the end, where all of them would bow. She caught Zuko glaring at her and ignored him, waiting. With a final round of claps they were ushered out and all of them bowed to people's accolades. Finally free they all started to dismantling the outfits to be dry cleaned and to be used for the next performance. Zuko rounded out after talking to the white haired girl who played Odette back to her. "KATARA." he snapped and she flinched glaring back to him. 

"What?" she snapped back. The titters of the girls stalled and the eyes were on them. 

"You went out of format." he told her, rather then ask any sort of question. 

"Its called tripping Zuko." she replied and folded her arms in front of her standing up on her toes to be on level with his eyes. "I caught myself." 

"You went off line." his voice darkened. She scoffed letting herself down and throwing her normal clothes over her shoulder. Right now she was in a loose tube top with thick white leggings. He ran his eyes down her as she stared at him. "You went off line." 

"Oh boo, cry me a river for not breaking a leg or arm." she retorted and walked away maybe with a little too much movement in her hips. One shouldn't sleep with the director, everyone said that. But it wasn't like he went softer on her, in fact he rode her harder then most of the rest of them. Only the mains he rode harder then her. Getting into the bathrooms she quickly dressed herself, passing by a few others doing their business. It was quiet still busy as Zuko was sassing the clean-up crew, yelling after the retreating girls about making sure they didn't do something stupid. She rolled her eyes and settled out in the side exit waiting. She heard Zuko coming up behind her this time and didn't turn to acknowledge him. 

"You." he hissed out. She folded her arms in front of her staying silent. "Were out of line." he leaned down to speak in a growl in her ear.

"YOU. Are an ass." she told him. The lingering girls looked back at them. 

"I demand nothing less then perfect. Is that so hard to do?" he demanded. 

"Yes it is. No one is perfect Zuko!" Katara started walking away with Zuko on her heels. 

"Yes they are." she stopped to rake her eyes down him. "You ruined the entire ballet." he told her. Katara laughed shaking her head and continuing getting to her car. 

"Sure and you are the epitome of perfection. A perfect ASSHOLE." They came out into the car park and both gave a quick look around. Zuko grabbed her and kissed her roughly letting her go a moment later with a glare. 

"This isn't over." he told her darkly, and she batted her eyes innocently towards him. He got into his own car as she slid into hers. Most people didn't think they would be together, they bickered all the time outside. Katara followed him back to their apartment building, racing ahead of his very careful driving to get there first. She panted up from running up the stairs, and rushing down the hall. Getting into the apartment she tossed her things off to the side and checked how much water was in a tea pot. Getting it filled up and on the boil she settled down innocently onto the sofa waiting. 

He came in scowling at her, setting his things down with the upmost care. "Water's on the boil." she said tonelessly, ignoring him. Zuko walked over to her, leering down at her. "YOU were off format. Out of line." he stated biting down on each syllable. 

"Tripping happens, I caught myself, and I am damn sure no one is going to just scream at me. OTHER THEN YOU." she retorted. Zuko grimaced but then the teapot was whistling out. Leaving to him go make their tea, he'd be damned if she used only tea bags. 

"DRINK. You'll need the water." he said coolly. Katara gave him an arch look and said nothing as she sipped at her hot drink. 

"Kay thanks I'm going to get a bath." he grabbed her upper arm looking down at her. "Unless you want to say that I am right." He let her go and she got into the bathroom with a hot squirming feeling inside of her. She made sure to take plenty of time for him to get set up. He was nothing if not methodical. 

Getting out she was hot wet in more ways then one as she went to their shared bedroom. It hadn't started out like this, but one night while bickering, she didn't see the need for new shoes EVERY night, he ended up tying her up and proving to her that she did need new shoes. Katara held her towel to her body glaring at him as he stood by the bed. "Have you finally admitted that I'm right?" he asked her. 

"As if. I'm right, you're not." she snapped. His gaze narrowed at her. 

"ON the bed." he demanded darkly. Katara huffed, letting the towel drop, his eyes tracked down her body and she bit her lip as she laid down on the bed. He grabbed a wrist and she tugged at it, but he quickly had her arm in a thick leather cuff. He quickly had the rest of her tacked down to the bed and looked down at her as she glared up at him. 

"And I told you I tripped." she retorted. "Would you prefer I broke an arm?" he looked down at her, and reached out groping a breast. He twisted a pert nipple in his fingers making her moan low in her throat. 

"Maybe I want to know why you tripped. Then saw fit to go off format." he demanded. She screwed her lips up, and he gripped the other nipple. Taking both in his hands. She grit her teeth down, not letting out a moan until he stalled leaning down to kiss her cheek. She let out a quiet moan, as he kissed down her front as she tried to squirm for him to touch anywhere that would please her. But he never did making her whine low in her throat. His hand ran through her, running a finger around her clit before pulling back. 

"I just tripped!" she whined. 

"WHY did you trip and then go completely off format?" he snapped back. His hand was only just cupping her as she tried to buck for stimulation. His other hand came around keeping her stomach pinned as he stood beside her. 

"A cable!?" she said unsurely. "My feet?" she added. His finger dropped through her swiping through. But that was all. "ZUKO please! I don't know!" He made a low noise dropping a finger to rub around her entrance. 

"WHY did you break format? And even worse, get out of line." he asked lowly. She shuddered, and tried to cant into his hand. But he drew utterly away, going back to massage her breasts. She whined, any sort of edge gone within seconds. Leaving her shuddering. "Katara?" he questioned. 

"I didn't want to!" she let out. He dropped his hand back down, running a finger back down. "I didn't want to break off like that. But I tripped! There wasn't any other way to gain my balance back other then falling." she answered. He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek. 

"You could have just said so." he said. Rising her back up, then stalling again. She wanted to scream at him. 

"You were being an ass!" she snapped back. He went back to her breast, painfully twisting her nipple again until she was away from the edge again. "ZUKO PLEASE!" she begged. 

"Please? Please what?" Katara let out a hiss of breath. 

"Please, please let me cum." she begged. 

"No. Not till the performance is done, and done PERFECTLY." he told her. She blinked up at him, growling at him. 

"I can do it myself!" she snapped. 

"You could," he admitted. "Or you could be the perfection I know you are." she flushed at the sudden compliment. 

"JUST... Just once?" she asked staring up at him. He shook his head, going down to touch her again, teasing her until she thrashed and then stepped away from the bed entirely. "ZUKO! PLEASE!" she begged. 

"No. You'll be perfect, then, you get to cum." Katara let out a dry sob, pleading again. More wordlessly, as he traveled back down, kissing her. But never letting her have any kind of stimulation for orgasm. 

"I'll do anything..." she said breathlessly. 

"Then tomorrow, don't trip, and be a good girl. No coy fighting." he leaned to her breathing in the smell of her hair. "Then MAYBE, maybe I'll let you cum." Katara sobbed again. 

"But-" he silenced her by kissing her. "Please..." 

"The more you beg the less I want to let you cum." he told her darkly. Katara gasped in looking at his face. "So please, please beg me. I won't let you come for a year." she shivered. 

"Oookaay…." she finally let out. 

"What was that?" he demanded fast. 

"I'll... I'll be perfect." she hedged. Zuko stared down at her not looking convinced at all. "I swear." 

"AND?" 

"I wont fight with you..." he kissed her, finger dragging down lightly. 

"Maybe just once." he told her, and she let in a breath. Looking down at his hand as he swirled a finger around her clit. But then he drew back, making her scream. "Or rather no." 

Katara groaned rubbing a linment oil on her calves as Zuko kept off to the side. "God he's been riding you hard all week. You should report him." one of the others told her. She blinked to them and scowled. 

"Why would I? Its not the worst I've gotten." she stated quietly. 

"Don't you guys live in the same building?" Katara shrugged. "I'd hate to be his girlfriend. Can you imagine?" Katara stalled blinking. 

"Imagine what?" she answered, hoping to sound a little less distant. But the other girl was fully warmed to the topic, not noticing much. 

"Wouldn't he demand a girl to be perfect. I bet he nags about salad forks like my grandmother." she said and went more on about things, mostly her family. 

"KATARA!" Zuko shouted and she glared up at him. 

"WHAT Now Mr. Perfect?" she demanded and he pointed an accusing finger towards her. 

"You're backtalking me again. Do you want to loose your place to a second? Or a third?" he threatened. Katara laughed to him. 

"OH? And loose your perfect ballet? Well excuse me for being less then square like you." she retorted. He stomped up to her the girls quieting. 

"MY office. Now." she scoffed, and stayed put as he thundered off. 

"You're in for it. Seriously, just apologize. I don't know why you like setting him off like that." one said, Katara wasn't really paying attention. She tossed the tube towards one of them. 

"Someone needs a backbone to stand up to jerks like that. Who knows what He'll do. I sure as heck don't want to find out." when the others couldn't see her she flushed, and walked up to the overhead office. A thick classical music was already being played with curious onlookers from below. She schooled her face into a scowl as she walked in leaning up against the door. "You're not getting an apology from me." she told him flatly. He looked her over eyes calculating. 

"Oh I think I will." she smiled to him and tried not to look at least a little desperate. 

"Well you're not. You are too much of a hard ass." she walked up to him and put a finger to his chest. "You need to loosen up." 

"And give you the pleasure?" she glared to him. "Why would I ever do that?" she grimaced. 

"Zuko, come on. I've not tripped." she begged. 

"But you've been backtalking me. You've not been a perfect," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Loving girl friend." 

"As if you'd get the pleasure of parading me around." she said and folded her arms across her chest. 

"OH I'll get it. And you'll beg for it." she stayed silent and still. "You wont get it by pouting." he whispered in her ear. 

"Please its been a week." she slumped down. "You're a monster." she added and put her lower lip out. 

"I doubt that. Now." he took her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "Remember. You don't get to cum, I'll be watching you. No bathroom breaks." she hissed in annoyance towards him. "Tonight, if you are perfect. That is a promise." he added. Katara froze and ogled back at him. 

"I don't trust you." he spanked her as she opened the door, even that was just enough to stimulate her over sensitive skin. "You're a bastard!" she yelled loudly and walked away from him keeping her hands up in annoyance. 


	22. Cats and Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes to a costume party and meets someone.

Katara quickly checked over herself again. Making sure that her hair was carefully pinned and tied back like it was supposed to be. Her hair was braided like a hairband across her crown, along with a actual headband that had two black cat ears on it. With a stylized eye cover Katara was sure her catwoman cosplay that was utterly inspired from Eartha Kit was proper. A purple cat suit, with a thick golden belt and a medallion necklace. She forgoed the heels for more sensible flats and then hummed to herself coming out to a small chatting group of her friends. She wasn't the last one to get into the group, but she wasn't the first. Once they were all gathered they hiked up their bags and then traveled down to the end of the block towards a busy house party. 

"You think someone else is gonna be a comic book geek like you?" Suki asked her. Katara scowled at her. 

"Its not based on the comic book. This is based on the Adam West Batman series." Suki gave her a blank expression. "Just can't rid of a bomb?" Katara asked pleading. 

"Still don't know it." she shook her head which was fashioned up like bunch of snakes. Along with a bunch of green skin paint, and a fake snake scale dress she looked fantastic. Yue was some kind of ghoul with white hair and Toph was a werewolf. 

"UGH, philistines, Eartha Kit was the best Catwoman." Katara told them just as they arrived at the party. Several people were characters from DC, but even more were Marvel Characters. After the forth compliment Katara had finally made her way to the bar and took a jello shot drinking it down without care. 

"Its that a batman?" Yue asked and pointed to someone making their way through the crowd. She stared at him as he came to the bar and looked her over and smiled. His Batman was based on the old Adam West one, with even a tool belt with a 'shark repellant bat-spray' on it. 

"OH hello batman." Katara purred towards him. He smiled towards her and grabbed a shot. 

"Its you again Catwoman, are you here to steal the Wayne Family Jewels?" he asked in a husky voice. She giggled towards him taking another shot. 

"They have more jewels? Here I thought I already have them." he laughed with her. 

"Its good to see someone who likes good tv." he said more normally. 

"OH definitely! I adore Adam West! He's such a wonderful guy!" He nodded and took a shot with her. "Come on, lets dance and then take a few more drinks." she grabbed his hand and went to the very crowded floor. He was not a good dancer, but she didn't care much, it wasn't exactly the place or time for good dancing. She writhed up against him breathing in the scent of the old spice cologne he used. He put his hands on her hips letting her grind her ass against his hips. 

"Oh god, don't do that." he begged lowly. Katara giggled. 

"I'm Catwoman its part of what I do." she rose her hand and touched his chin. "Can't you match me Batman?" Katara added lowly. She heard him breath in and then gripping her hips further spun her so that she faced him. He leaned down over her and nodded once. The area around them cleared, mostly due to just what he was doing. He took her arm and then drew back posing. Bringing her back in he held onto her tightly as he did a ballroom dance, quick with her stumbling after him, until he stopped kissing her hand and then bowing to a few claps. 

"That was puurfect." she crooned, and laughed both of them heading back to the bar for their shots. 

After an hour had passed she and the batman were drunk and tumbling out into the night air with only the slightest bite of chill. Around a bonfire more sober, or less sober for that matter, people roasted hotdogs and marshmallows. She kissed him tasting the lemon jello of the latest shot and dragging him off to a more secluded portion of the yard. 

"Hmm... do you want to play seven minutes in heaven?" Katara asked him. He smiled to her, kissing her back and letting a hand drop down to cup an asscheek. 

"I'm already in heaven." he replied and she nipped at his chin. 

"No electric eels needed? I'm sad." he didn't have much time to reply as she kissed him, guiding one hand to her breast and then running her clawed fingers down his chest. 

"Um..." she blinked at him languidly. 

"Um what? Don't you got condoms in your toolbelt?" she asked and then groped at it, missing and instead groping the front of his pants. 

"Yes." he answered and she purred. "Just... not in public?" he asked, and she laughed bringing him back out of the little alcove. 

"Well Batman? My place or yours? I do have those family jewels to steal." He laughed hugging her. 

"My place is next door." he stated and she let him lead her into the quite little home, and barely got into the empty place before she was groping him again. "MHPF, bed-" he tried to say as she cut him off with kissing. 

"Come on batman, cat got your tongue?" she taunted. He made a low noise and then with grabbed her wrists in his hands. 

"You better behave." he replied and then guided her up to his bedroom. It was immaculate in a way that made her want to leave her underwear on the floor. His hand reached behind her and unzipped the catsuit. She peeled off his detachable cape, and then whirled her finger around to unzip him as well. Both of them tumbled, still masked into his bed. After more groping she stood up and wiggled free of her underwear and bra. All he had left was his boxers which were starting to strain against him. 

"Muuur, come on Batman, lets see all of you." she purred and grabbed the elastic around his waist, tugging at it and getting him standing. He was blushing and she only knew that because the skin around his nipples flushed. Katara kissed one as she went down on her knees in front of him and he inhaled deeply. "You better tell me where the jewels are." she teased, and kissed his stomach. 

"I...um... in my bat-boxers?" he questioned stuttering. She burst into a laugh leaning against a hip as she did so. 

"That was terrible." she told him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." she replied and looked around the room. "Condoms?" he took a sharp breath in, but then quickly moved away to a desk. After a moment of looking he came back with one and cringing. "Suuush." she soothed crooking a finger. He stood in front of her again and she took the foil pack out of his fingers and settled it by her. Kissing his stomach again she worked her fingers under the elastic and quickly pulled it down, revealing the throbbing dick and letting him step out of the boxers. "OH yes, there are my jewels." she teased and kissed the side of the penis. A low groan came out of his throat, and only deepened when she rose a hand and gently cupped his balls. She was gentle, rolling them in her hand as she gripped his shaft with her other hand bringing it to her mouth to wetly lick up and down the side. 

"God that feels..." he mumbled then cut off with a moan when she sucked the tip into her mouth. "Fuck." he added as she pulled back, ripping the condom open with her teeth. She kissed the tip and then rolled the condom down him, kissing back up his front. 

"Fuck yes?" she asked and he groped her, rolling a breast in his hands. She settled back down onto the bed as they kissed until it was getting a little awkward. "Batman? My catcave is getting cold." He paused and she felt his body go hot. 

"Its... I've only done this once." he admitted and she kissed his chin. 

"Then let me." Katara pushed him over and straddled him. "You just sit back and enjoy. Touch me here." she guided a hand to her clit. Katara gripped him and slowly slid herself around him. He moaned and she kissed him moving her hips just a little and bottoming him out in her. 

"Does that feel good?" she asked and smiled. 

"Yes, what-" she silenced him with a kiss as she guided his hand to touch her. 

"Well, I can always come over and steal your jewels again if you don't." she answered before he could talk. She rolled her hips on him as he moaned, one thumb idly brushing against her in somewhat jerking motions. "Yes, just like that!" she urged, he blinked and brushed her further, rubbing in a circle as she rode him. He started to thrust into her and she braced herself on his hips as she timed her thrusts to his. She moaned feeling the tight rising pleasure. "OH yes, almost there!" she praised, and he did a final sort of rub as she came around him. Katara slumped over him gasping in and feeling kinda like a fish. She felt him tense, but otherwise she didn't feel anything. "Hey, did you..." she could feel him grimace. She kissed his pec. 

"Come on and fuck me." she told him straightening back up. His nipples turned pink again. "Its okay." he slowly guided her down pulling out and putting on a new condom and she waited. 

"Its... just..." she grabbed a wrist, pulling him between her legs and kissed him. 

"You should feel good too." she told him. "I felt good, come on." she crocked her fingers and gripped his hips slowly pulling them together. "Now batman, I demand you cum inside me." she purred out and he gave a weak laugh. His thrusts were fast, and just a little jarring, but she reached down groping her breasts as he stared down at her. He bit his lip, and reached down, again touching her clit. "Such a naughty bat." she teased. 

She felt him trip over her, and he gasped in shuddering. She took over his stalled hand, quickly rising herself up to another orgasm. She purred satisfied as he recovered, and pulled out, gripping the condom so it slid out with him. Katara shuddered, grinning up at him. 

"I'm sorry." he stated, and she giggled towards him. 

"Oh for what?" she pulled off the mask smiling towards him. "It was very... catifying?" he laughed and pulled off the condom, tossing it into a small trash bin. 

"Thanks... its just..." she stood and kissed him. 

"You were good. Come on." He winced when he let her take the mask off and she blinked when she saw who it was. She and Zuko were not friends, if anything they were enemies. The information registered in her head, and she hugged him laughing into his shoulder. "OH lord, Zuko. You should have SAID you were a virgin." he blushed. 

"I am NOT!" he retorted. She pushed a little away from him settling on the side of his bed naked. 

"Oh? Then we have the night. To see if that is true." she crocked her finger towards him. 

"You... you don't mind Katara?" he asked. 

"Dude, if you don't come here and fuck me again as soon as your hard I'll tell everyone that you-" he shut her up by kissing her. 


End file.
